Dangerous
by Tch0upi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune orphelin et prostitué de 17 ans, voit sa vie changer radicalement quand il se retrouve dans la mire d'un tueur à gage dangereusement séduisant. NaruSasu. UA. Death Fic. Lemons.
1. Nostalgie

**FAIS-MOI SAIGNER PART 1**

* * *

Un jeune garçon était allongé sur le côté, dans un lit aux couvertures blanches. Il fixait la lune à travers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, recroquevillé en petite boule. Il était soulagé d'être là, emmitouflé dans ses doudous, le corps et l'âme en paix, au chaud contre lui-même. Ce soir il n'avait pas besoin de donner son corps à des étrangers pour pouvoir manger, et c'était ça qui le soulageait.

Depuis que son salopard de frère l'avait laissé en prenant tout l'argent, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Heureusement qu'il lui avait au moins laissé la maison, sinon, il aurait dix-sept ans et déjà il serait à la rue. Mais ce n'était pas mieux, il le savait. Il devait manger, s'habiller…Et tout ça n'était pas gratuit, dans cette grande ville. Il allait à l'école, il avait besoin du matériel nécessaire…

…L'école… Plus rien n'était comme avant. Il ne savait même plus ce qui le soutenait, ce qui le retenait à continuer d'aller à l'école, sachant que le soir, au lieu d'étudier, au lieu de travailler, au lieu de se retrouver entre amis comme les autres adolescents de son âge, lui, il allait dans ce foutu bar pour se faire de l'argent d'une façon horrible. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour gagner assez et pouvoir continuer de vivre normalement, sans qu'on ne se doute qu'il n'était encore un enfant et que déjà on lui avait volé sa virginité.

Sasuke Uchiha était un jeune garçon normal, du moins, le jour. Il était même populaire à son école. Tout le monde voulait être comme lui – beau, talentueux – et tout le monde l'admirait. Pourtant, lui il savait que ces pauvres crétins n'avaient rien du tout à lui envié. Il n'était qu'un prostitué délaissé par son propre frère! Au collège, toutes les filles lui courraient après, voulaient qu'on les voit accrochées à son bras, et tout les gars étaient jaloux. Tout les gars... c'était vite parler. Il y en avait quand même quelques uns qui étaient sympa et qu'il considérait comme ses _amis_.

Ce fut l'air glacial d'un matin d'octobre qui réveilla le jeune ténébreux le lendemain matin. La nuit dernière, il avait du ouvert la fenêtre parce qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se leva d'un pas endormis et ferma la fenêtre avant que sa maison ne se transforme en calotte glacière. Vêtu d'un léger pyjama, c'est-à-dire un pantalon sport et rien au dessus, il passa devant la salle de bain, se dit qu'il était trop fatigué pour prendre une douche, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sa maison était si immense que parfois il se demandait ce qu'il faisait dedans. Lui, si petit dans ce si grand manoir. Il était terriblement seul et même s'il avait quelques amis, jamais il n'invitait qui que ce soit.

Lorsque son pied toucha la dernière marche de l'escalier, il lâcha un profond soupir et regarda encore une fois ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un grand salon, avec deux sofas placés devant un foyer. Des cadres reposaient sur les murs. Les photos étaient barbouillées au crayon de feutre noir. Sasuke leva ses yeux noirs charbons vers elles et émit un pauvre grognement qui se perdit dans sa gorge. Il se souvenait de quand il avait dessiné par-dessus ces photos-là. Il devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. Itachi, son grand-frère, l'avait abandonné en ne lui laissant que cette immense maison bourrée de souvenirs et de bons moments passés entre frère, de plus que c'était quelques semaines après le décès de leurs parents. Depuis ce jour-là, Sasuke était seul. Bon, il y avait le collège là où quelques amis lui étaient fidèle, et où toutes les filles semblaient prêtes à finir la soirée dans son lit, mais rien ne lui redonnerait sa famille, l'enfance heureuse qu'il avait connu à une époque, et ça…

Maintenant assis sur la dernière marche, Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu compte que, ce matin encore, cette nostalgie maladive avait eut raison de lui.

Derechef, il grogna et partit se faire quelque chose à manger. Son ventre criait famine mais les armoires étaient vides. Pas de céréales, pas de pain, pas de jus de fruit. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une petite pomme qui semblait mûre, qui traînait au fond d'un tiroir du frigo. Sasuke la prit avec une grimace de dégoût, réalisant que les deux dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées beaucoup trop vite et que ce soir, il allait devoir se rendre _là_, pour faire _ça_ avec un autre inconnu et ainsi avoir de l'argent pour deux autres semaines.

Il se retint de taper sur le petit fruit et ainsi le faire éclater, et le passa doucement à l'eau. Il mangea cette délicieuse pomme et la dégusta jusqu'au noyau. Assis au bout de la longue table en bois d'ébène, il soupira. C'était ridicule, tout ça. Il se leva et regarda l'heure. Plus que quarante-cinq minutes et il serait à l'école, à écouter soit le discours ennuyant des profs ou les déclarations d'amours presque quotidiennes de toutes les filles de l'école. Enfin, pas d'Hinata. Cette fille était bien la seule à l'aimer comme il l'était : un garçon – un humain! – normal et non un dieu grecque! Elle était si différente des autres. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Mais, elle comme tout ses autres amis, ne savait pas qu'il… qu'il donnait son corps en échange de l'argent. C'était son secret à lui, et personne ne le saurait jamais.

Il pensa aux examens auxquels il n'avait pas étudier pendant qu'il s'habillait. Il mit un tee-shirt noir à manche longue, et un jeans noir. Le noir était sa couleur fétiche; discrète et passe partout. Il chaussa ses pieds de converses – toujours et encore noir – et redescendit prendre son sac et sa veste. La journée allait être longue, et ce soir il devait aller… _là_. Quels genres d'hommes allaient y être cette fois? Des vieillards pervers qui lui feraient atrocement mal parce qu'ils seraient saouls, en plus de puer l'alcool? Il avait d'avance envie de vomir, mais il cessa d'y penser et ouvrit la porte, laissant le vent froid de l'automne ramener ses cheveux de jais vers l'arrière. Il mit ses écouteurs, mit son lecteur mp3 en marche.

Trente minutes et quelques chansons plus tard, il vit son collège se dresser lentement à l'horizon. Il s'approcha dans la cour et vit quelques visages qu'il connaissait vaguement. Il adresse un sourire ça et là, puis pénétra l'école. Il se rendit à sa case et la déverrouilla.

- Hé! Si ce n'est pas mon meilleur pote! Fit une voix.

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, il continua de chercher ses cartables et livres, sachant que dans quelques secondes, il recevrait une tape amicale dans le dos.

Et voilà.

- Ça va, vieux?

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami : Kiba. Un garçon bruyant aux cheveux bruns. Il avait un visage aux traits fins, mais un sourire moqueur et hautain. Il se croyait supérieur à tous, y comprit les profs et les adultes. C'était sans doute pourquoi il était viré de l'école deux fois par mois, en moyenne. Sasuke sourit.

- Pas trop mal.

Son ami s'appuya sur la case voisine, regardant les passants autour pendant que Sasuke semblait chercher quelque chose. Kiba attendit, un immense sourire qui ne quitta pas son visage jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit tout à lui.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers leur premier cours.

- Alors! T'as fais quoi de beau pendant le week-end? Lança Kiba alors qu'ils s'installaient tout les deux à leur place habituelle.

Sasuke soupira et mit ses coudes sur la table de son compagnon – celle derrière la sienne. Dos à la fenêtre, il se pencha vers son ami qui en fit de même, ainsi ils pouvaient parler tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivé des autres élèves et du prof. Sasuke n'eut à peine le temps de regarder un peu partout s'il ne verrait pas arriver Hinata que Kiba s'était déjà mis à lui raconter en détail son week-end. Il était, entre autre, allé à un party où il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de filles. Kiba était un de ces gars qui ne parlent que de sexe et encore de sexe sans pourtant l'avoir déjà fait. Il parlait beaucoup mais il n'agissait pas beaucoup.

La petite Hinata finit par arriver. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était vraiment très belle. De grands yeux blancs décoraient son visage d'ange et elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. Sa peau était aussi blanche que celle de Sasuke. Elle s'installa près de lui, et le cours débuta lorsque le prof fut arrivé.

- C'est partit pour une trois heures et quinze minutes d'ennui totale! S'écria silencieusement Kiba.

Sasuke étouffa un rire sans se retourner. Celui-là, il était irrécupérable.

Comme l'avait dit Kiba, trois heures et quinze minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le second cours, et tout se passa exactement de la même manière. Les élèves vagabondaient dans les couloirs, attendant le son de la cloche pour retourner dans leurs locaux et ainsi attendre encore trois autres heures avant de pouvoir aller manger.

En compagnie de Kiba, Sasuke gagna les vestiaires. Le cours de gym était le cours le plus facile et relaxant : le prof les laissait toujours faire ce que bon leur semblait. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva aux vestiaires, Sasuke vit, au fond, près de la porte de la piscine, une foule de personne qui formait un cercle. Tout ce beau monde criait en balançant leur bras d'un côté et de l'autre, comme pour encourager quelqu'un.

- Encore une bagarre? Bon dieu! Ça ne finira jamais dans cet école, râla Kiba en se dirigeant vers les cabines, ignorant le vacarme que faisait ces élèves.

Mais Sasuke restait planté là, regardant la scène. Kiba revint sur ses pas et lui passa une main devant les yeux.

- Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans?

Sasuke secoua la tête et regarda brièvement son ami avant de reporter son attention sur la bagarre. Kiba soupira tandis que Sasuke avança et bouscula quelques élèves pour se frayer un chemin. Au milieu, un grand blond tabassait un pauvre gars déjà amoché. Sasuke le reconnut. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais il savait que gars-là n'était pas apprécié du tout. Il était un profiteur qui se tapait une fille à chaque week-end, qui volait de l'argent, qui embêtait les plus jeunes dans les écoles primaires du quartier. Une brute que personne n'osait jamais régler le compte. Et là, aujourd'hui, il payait enfin pour tout le mal qu'il causait. C'était sans doute pourquoi tout le monde sifflait et criait. Mais ce blond… c'était qui? Sasuke fronça les sourcils et poussa un grand gars qui tentait de le bousculer. Il s'arrêta près des deux garçons. Le blond dominait la bataille. L'autre, par terre, gisait dans son sang, il fallait que ça arrête! Même si ce n'était pas le meilleur des gars, il ne méritait quand même pas ça!

Kiba, derrière, regarda la scène, attendant que son ami revienne. Il savait que si Sasuke s'en mêlait, la bataille s'arrêterait sur le champ. Sasuke était un élève assez populaire et respecté par presque tous, et quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait.

- Hey, toi là! Cria ce dernier à l'adresse du blond qui frappait sans retenue les côtes de sa victime avec l'un de ses pieds.

Dès que sa voix forte et autoritaire fut entendue, les cris cessèrent, les sifflements aussi. Le grand blond – jusque là inconnu par Sasuke – s'arrêta aussi et tourna la tête vers lui. Sasuke figea net. Ce regard. Ce n'était pas humain, ça! Ces yeux froids, sans émotions, presque sauvages. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un regard de ce genre, comme s'il allait sortir un revolver de nulle part et le tuer sur le champ. Mais oui, ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, tandis que le blond le regardait encore. Méchant. Il semblait si méchant. Sasuke avait déjà vu cette fureur, cette envie de tuer… Il eut un désagréable frisson et se reprit, sachant que tous les élèves autour étaient toujours là, captivés par la scène. Il baissa la tête vers le garçon qui gisait au sol. Celui-ci semblait le remercier du regard, pendant ce temps où son agresseur ne le frappait plus.

- Dégage, dit simplement Sasuke avant de tourner les talons et de s'adresser maintenant à la foule. Il n'y a plus rien à voir, dégagez!

Les gardes de sécurité arrivèrent et emmenèrent le blond, tandis que sa victime fut emmenée à l'infirmerie. Des profs – qui avaient assistés au spectacle, impuissants – ordonnèrent aux élèves de se changer rapidement et de gagner le gymnase pour que les cours puissent commencer.

Sasuke rejoint vite son ami, qui attendait derrière, déjà prêt et habillé pour le cours de gym.

- C'était qui ce gars? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke tenta d'oublier – tout en se changeant – cette lueur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux azurs du blond. Tant de haine et d'envie de sang. Il se souvenait du même regard dans les yeux de son frère, la nuit où il l'avait quitté. À nouveau, il frissonna.

- Ça doit être un nouveau… Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, en tout cas, répondit Sasuke en fourrant ses choses dans une case et en se dirigeant à pas rapides au gymnase.

Kiba le suivit sans broncher. Quand Sasuke faisait la tête comme ça, c'était que quelque chose l'agaçait. Mais quoi? Il se dit que ne pas l'embêter serait bien, pour le moment. Il le suivit jusqu'au cours de gym et le prof commença.

La journée prit fin assez vite. Sasuke était de plus en plus nerveux. Tellement qu'il en avait oublié l'incident de ce matin, dans les vestiaires. Il quitta le collège et ses amis pour retourner chez lui. Il devait se préparer pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Pour le vieillard qui mettrait ses mains sur son corps.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa grande maison. Il était frigorifié et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa tête tournait. Il décida de se laisser tomber sur le sofa et d'attendre que ses étourdissements passent. Il plia les genoux contre son torse et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_Courage… Encore quelques mois et j'aurai mon diplôme… j'aurai un emploi et je n'aurai plus besoin de faire ça… _pensa-t-il.

Un petit moment s'écoula ainsi, et il finit par prendre une douche bien fraîche. Il avait si faim que plus d'une fois il se tint le ventre, agenouillé dans la baignoire. Il en criait presque tellement cette vie était dure à mener, tellement il voudrait tout abandonner et se laisser mourir tranquillement. Mais il y avait ses amis qui tenaient à lui, et il savait ce que c'était que de souffrir, de perdre un être cher, et il ne voulait pas infliger cela à qui que ce soit. Puis il y avait son frère, à qui il ne ferait jamais le plaisir de céder. Il s'était promis de vivre jusqu'au jour où il le retrouverait pour lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi lui?

Il sortit et s'habilla lentement, le corps tremblant et dégoulinant. Longtemps il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Cheveux noirs, peau clair, yeux couleur charbon. Il se haïssait. Il se haïssait seulement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se regardait, il revoyait son frère. Il revoyait ce salaud qu'il, malgré lui, n'arrivait pas à haïr.

Son téléphone portable se mit à résonner alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il se dépêcha et réussit à répondre avant qu'il ne cesse de sonner. Il le porta à son oreille.

- Allô?

- Salut, vieux! Ça va?

Sasuke se dirigea vers la fenêtre et poussa le rideau pour regarder dehors. Le ciel noircissait. La nuit allait bientôt tombée. Non ça n'allait pas. Mais encore une fois, il mentit à son ami.

- Super.

- Dis moi, tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce soir?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il lui demandait réellement de sortir, là? Un mince sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Je… Pourquoi?

- Bah, mon cousin nous invite à un party ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul. Je ne connais pas vraiment les amis de mon cousin et bon… tu viens? On pourra se taper plein de belles filles! Qu'est-ce t'en dis, vieux?

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et son sourire disparu lentement. Même s'il n'aimait pas la façon de penser de son ami – les filles n'étaient pas un divertissement! – il aurait tant voulu y aller pour ne serait-ce que s'amuser. Mais il allait bientôt tomber s'il ne mangeait pas et il devait à tout prix allé se chercher un peu d'argent.

Il regarda dehors à nouveau, l'air songeur. Il soupira et reprit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Je… je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Kiba mit un moment à répondre.

- Tu sors ce soir?

- Si on veut…

- Bah! L'interrompit-il. Il était plus que temps mon vieux, avec toutes ces nanas qui n'attendent que ça! Alors, c'est qui?

Sasuke lâcha un rire amer.

- Pas une sortie de ce genre, Kiba. Non je…

Il chercha une manière de dire ce qu'il allait faire sans avouer qu'il couchait avec des inconnus pour de l'argent – Kiba n'accepterait jamais. Il trouva.

- …je travail.

- Tu travail? Bah… pourquoi?

- Je vis seul, idiot.

Kiba n'était pas idiot. Plutôt naïf et joueur. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Sasuke aimait bien l'entendre raconter n'importe quoi, ça lui remontait le moral, ça l'aidait à oublier la vie qu'il avait, à l'insu de tous ses amis qui ignoraient.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant. À demain, Kiba.

- Sois prudent, vieux. Tu peux être maladroit quand tu veux!

- Très drôle.

- Aller, à demain.

- Amuses-toi…

Kiba avait déjà raccroché. Sasuke en fit de même, la mine triste. Ça n'aurait pas pu tomber un autre jour? Il avait enfin l'occasion de s'amuser avec ses amis – enfin, les amis du cousin de son ami – et il fallait qu'il ait à faire… _ça_, le même jour.

D'exaspération, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Son front atterrit sur la surface en bois de celle-ci et il soupira longuement avant de se relever, mettre sa veste noire et quitter sa maison, l'estomac noué et la gorge en feu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, au fond d'une ruelle, deux hommes semblaient discuter avidement. Les bras croisés sur son torse, celui qui faisait dos au mur ne paraissait pas effrayé par cette bande prête à le tuer à n'importe quel moment. C'était le blond qui tabassait un élève ce matin même au collège du quartier. Deux ou trois autres hommes restaient derrières l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tenant chacun un revolver, prêt à tirer.

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas réussis à le localiser? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer! Mais merde! T'as quoi dans le crâne?

Le blond restait impassible. Son interlocuteur avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue basse, et des yeux noirs. Sa peau laiteuse et ses traits fins – ressemblant presqu'à un visage de femme – lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait vu ou croiser quelque part. Mais qui? Quelqu'un dans la foule, tout à l'heure, quelqu'un qui le regardait battre ce crétin? Oui! Le blond se souvint. Celui qui lui avait crié d'arrêter et de ficher le camp. C'était lui qu'il cherchait, lui qu'il devait trouver et tuer.

- À bien y penser, commença-t-il et le brun l'écouta cette fois, je crois l'avoir vu.

Le brun, sur le point de péter les plombs, se retourna pour faire signe aux deux autres de baisser leurs armes. Il se retourna à nouveau vers le blond, et sans dire mot, l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ton frère, il te ressemble?

- Ouais, en plus jeune et en plus stupide, ouais. Tu _penses_ l'avoir vu ou tu dis ça seulement pour éviter de te faire éclater la cervelle?

Le blond regarda les deux autres derrières, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et humides.

- Non, dit-il simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça alors?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il lâcha un rire à en faire dresser les poils sur le corps. Il était si diabolique que n'importe qui ici préfèrerait se couper la main plutôt que d'avoir à faire à lui.

- J'ai seulement battu à mort le mauvais gars.

- C'n'était pas mon frère?

- Maintenant que j'y pense, non. Ton frère, si je me fis à votre ressemblance… était quelque part dans la pièce.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne dit rien. Il le regarda un moment, puis il tourna les talons.

- Si tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour le tuer et me ramener sa tête… Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Il disparu avec ses deux acolytes. Le blond demeura longtemps immobile, les bras sur la poitrine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Alors ce gamin aux cheveux noirs, dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure, c'était le frangin d'Itachi?

Le blond se mit à rire pour lui-même. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Les gamins dans son genre, il se les faisait les deux doigts dans le nez. Mais bon, après tout, il n'était pas un tueur à gage pour rien.

* * *

- Vas-y bébé, enlève tout!

Sasuke grimaça et déboutonna sa chemise blanche sous la demande de celui qui remplirait son frigo cette semaine. Il se déshabilla donc avec une envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier qu'en ce moment même, il aurait pu être auprès de Kiba et dans un endroit bien plus rassurant. Quelque part où il s'amuserait, et non ici, à _amuser_ les autres, ce vieux pervers, entre autre, qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le toucher et le saouler. Sasuke n'aimait pas l'alcool, et encore moins le fait d'être ivre pendant que… Il ravala sa salive et se laissa allonger sur le lit, priant, espérant silencieusement que tout ça soit finit bien vite.

La lune, encore ce soir, était bien haute et pleine dans le ciel. Il la regarda pendant que des mains parcouraient son corps et une présence douloureuse et étrangère se démenait en lui, sauvagement, comme s'il n'avait aucune limite. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Mais c'était lui qui voulait ça. Il était consentant et n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Mais cette douleur, elle ne partirait jamais…

Le vieillard poussait un râlement rauque à chaque allé et retour, et lui il subissait silencieusement, retenant ses larmes au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré chez lui. À chaque fois il pleurait, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais à chaque deux semaines il revenait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça où la rue, et dans la rue il n'aurait jamais sa chance de revoir un jour son frère et d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Il finit par pouvoir se relever, avec cette impression d'être humilié et souillé de l'intérieur. Il essuya rapidement le sang sur ses jambes et ses cuisses avec ses mains, et il se rhabilla pendant que le vieux en faisait de même, n'ayant que son pantalon à reboutonner. Il avait ce sourire fier et cochon scotché au visage. Sasuke le regardait fiévreusement et haineusement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il se donnait tout entier à ce genre d'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour mériter ça?

- Tiens, bois ça, bébé.

Sasuke releva les yeux après avoir remit son dernier vêtement. Un verre d'eau. Non. Ce n'était pas de l'eau. C'était surement de l'alcool ou une substance quelconque mais ça n'était certainement pas de l'eau, et même si tel serait le cas, il n'aurait jamais la stupidité d'y goûter pour le savoir!

Il se contenta de repousser la proposition du vieil homme du regard. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et grogna en reposant le verre sous son nez. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir avant de se mettre debout avec peine.

- Donnez-moi mon argent, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il bouillait de rage. Si cet homme avait osez faire de lui son jouet sans un sous en échange, alors il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour se défouler. Une envie de meurtre lui monta à la gorge et il voulut lui sauter dessus telle une bête enrager, le griffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais il se retint.

L'homme bu d'une traite le liquide et regarda Sasuke ensuite, souriant.

- Tu vois, bébé? Ce n'est pas empoisonné! Vas-y, bois!

- Donnez-moi mon argent! Lança-t-il, sur le bord de craquer.

- Ça va, te fâche pas.

Il lui balança quelques vingt dollars et Sasuke les cacha dans sa veste, tremblant. Il attendit que le vieil homme soit partit pour quitter à son tour. Ses jambes tremblaient sans cesse et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'arrêter quelque part pour manger, puis rentrer chez lui pour effacer les traces qu'avait laissées cet homme en prenant une douche fraîche.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, il tourna sur la mauvaise rue et se retrouva dans une ruelle. Dès qu'il comprit qu'il s'était trompé de coin de rue, il s'arrêta pour faire demi-tour mais quelque chose attira son attention.

- S'il vous plait! Arrêtez! Je vous en pris!

Un pauvre homme criait, un peu plus loin. Sasuke plissa les yeux et se cacha derrière une poubelle. Il s'agenouilla et se plaça assez proche pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait là-bas. Il s'agenouilla et se pencha.

Un grand blond tenait un revolver contre la tempe d'un homme agenouillé comme lui, tremblant et transpirant de peur. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce blond, c'était le même que ce matin, au collège! Son cœur manqua un battement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit cette arme, qu'il tenait avec assurance, sans même trembler, comme s'il avait l'habitude de telle menace. Sasuke reconnut alors l'autre homme : son voisin. Il suppliait le blond de ne pas le tuer et Sasuke devint pâle comme un mort. Allait-il être témoin d'un meurtre, là maintenant? Il oublia la douleur que ce vieil homme venait de lui infligée et serra les poings. S'il faisait le moindre bruit, le blond le tuerait sans doute, mais en même temps, il était incapable de bouger.

- Répond! Hurla le blond, vraiment, vraiment très fâché.

- Je… je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, je vous le jure! Ne… ne me tuez pas!

Un coup de feu retentit et Sasuke ferma les yeux. Non! Il n'avait quand même pas… Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le blond prendre le cadavre dans ses bras, pour le jeter ensuite dans le coffre de sa voiture, garer à quelques mètres de là, dans cette même ruelle. Le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait assisté à ce genre de crime. Il avait vu un homme mourir! Son voisin, qui plus est! Pourquoi donc, son voisin? À ce qu'il sache, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Mais un détail retenait toujours la curiosité de Sasuke. Le blond. Qui était-il? Il allait à l'école, le jour, il tuait la nuit… C'était quoi ça?

Il releva la tête pour voir le blond revenir sur ses pas et ramasser son arme qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, si tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment? Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se montrer… Allait-il se faire tuer? Il se mit debout lentement, tremblant. Le blond avait un sourire mauvais. Un sourire de… de _tueur_, pensa-t-il ensuite avec peur.

Sasuke décida de soutenir son regard. Un long silence s'ensuivit, et le jeune Uchiha en profita pour le reluquer de la tête au pied. Il était grand, à peu près comme lui, sinon plus. Il avait des cheveux blonds et un visage aux traits durs, méchants, sournois. Un sourire moqueur et hautin le rendant encore plus effrayant. Sasuke ravala sa salive et le défia du regard. Il était un homme après tout, il n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant comme une fillette… Même si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, s'en aller loin…

Il secoua la tête et revint au présent quand il vit le tueur s'approcher de lui, lentement. Plus il approchait, Sasuke pu confirmer ses dires : le blond était légèrement plus grand.

- Écoute-moi bien gamin, commença-t-il d'une voix sensuelle mais tout aussi grave et effrayante, tu dis à quelqu'un que j'ai tué ce gars, et tu finis comme lui. Je me suis fais comprendre?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. _Gamin_? Pour qui il se prenait, celui-là? Si ça se trouve, il avait le même âge que lui!

Pendant que l'Uchiha bouillait intérieurement, le blond ne cessait de sourire. Le petit frère d'Itachi. C'était vrai qu'en le regardant, il avait les même traits fins, le même visage, les même yeux sombres et les même cheveux. Il pouvait le tuer, là maintenant. Il pouvait remplir sa mission et lui enlever la vie, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il préférait faire durer le supplice, le faire souffrir et le tuer par petit feu. C'était sa façon préféré de tuer. Il sourit encore et toujours en voyant que le jeune garçon n'aimait pas le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. _Gamin_… Oui, il allait s'amuser avec ce gamin.

* * *

**À SUIVRE .....**


	2. Tension

**FAIS-MOI SAIGNER PART II**

* * *

Sasuke avait le front et le poing appuyé sur sa case, alors qu'avec son autre main, il tenait son sac. Les yeux fermés, il repensait à la soirée d'hier. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas pleuré. Ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ce mystérieux blond qui avait tué son voisin sous ses yeux? Enfin, il n'en savait rien, et il ne devait dire rien à personne.

Il soupira et se redressa pour déverrouiller sa case. Il l'ouvrit et rangea ses choses. L'heure du dîner était son moment préférée. Pas de stress, pas d'ennui, rien du tout. Juste une heure et trente minutes de calme et de bon temps entre amis.

Une jeune fille arriva à ses côtés, accompagnée d'un grand brun aux cheveux longs.

- Salut, Sasuke!

Le concerné se retourna et sourit à la jeune fille avant de serrer la main et enlacer amicalement son grand ami.

- Salut Hinata, Neji.

Le dénommé Neji tapota l'épaule de Sasuke et sourit gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Hinata, tu es fatigué?

- Mais bon, il y a pire. T'as vu Kiba ce matin? Un vrai mort vivant!

Sasuke sourit et ferma la porte de son casier, son dîner dans un sac qu'il balança sur son épaule.

- Je sais. Hier il est allé dans une fête. Il a du se bourrer la gueule comme il a l'habitude de faire.

Hinata lâcha un petit rire alors que tout les trois se mettaient en route pour la cafétéria. Ce collège était inondé de jeunes adultes à cette heure-là.

- Il ne changera jamais, ce rigolo, ricana Hinata.

- Il ne faut pas trop lui en demander non plus, lança Neji, son cousin.

Ils s'installèrent à une table près d'un mur qui menait – un peu plus loin – à un couloir sombre et jamais emprunté par aucun élève. Sasuke le fixa avec dégoût. Depuis qu'un incendie avait ravagé l'école – ce couloir, plus précisément – personne n'y mettait les pieds parce que c'était sale, endommagé et abandonné. Pourtant ce n'était pas la raison pourquoi Sasuke l'évitait…

Il se souvenait y avoir déjà mit les pieds avec son frère, quand ce dernier allait encore à l'école. Lui il avait cinq ou six ans, quant à Itachi, il en avait environ dix-sept. Itachi l'avait emmené ici parce qu'à l'époque, le collège avait sa propre garderie pour les frères et sœurs des étudiants. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se revit, traîné par derrière par Itachi. Il s'agenouilla et mis ses mains sur ses petites épaules d'enfant.

- Sois sage, hein? Je reviendrai te chercher.

Plus les années avançaient, plus son frère était devenu détestable. En faite, c'était quand il avait commencé à fréquenter ses amis qu'il avait radicalement changé. Sasuke savait que ces gars-là n'étaient pas une bonne influence pour son frère, et il entendait encore sa mère, quelques temps avant la mort de ses parents, dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Itachi, qu'il n'était plus le même…

Deux mains sur ses épaules le ramenèrent au présent. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Kiba venait d'arriver.

- Voilà le play-boy de service! S'écria Neji avant de rire avec Hinata. Combien de filles tu t'es tapé hier soir, mon p'tit?

Le jeune homme fit une grimace au brun et prit place aux côtés de Sasuke qui mangeait tranquillement. Il ouvrit sa boîte à lunch et prit son sandwich. Neji et Hinata étaient assis en face d'eux.

- Très drôle! Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, vous savez!

Sasuke s'étouffa avec son jus et Hinata partit d'un rire doux et innocent. Kiba tapa dans son dos pour l'aider à retrouver son air et lorsque fait, l'Uchiha se tourna vers lui.

- C'n'est pas ce que tu ma dis au téléphone.

- Ah ouais? S'étonna Neji en souriant. Kiba, tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Qui dit que c'est moi qui mens? Se défendit ce dernier.

- Sasuke ne ment jamais, dit Hinata.

_Je n'en suis pas certain_, pensa ce dernier avec douleur.

Kiba regarda tour à tour ses amis, l'expression amusé d'Hinata et Neji, et celui calme et serein de Sasuke qui mangeait toujours sans rien dire, semblant être perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent. Kiba leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Bon d'accord! Vous avez gagné, avoua-t-il. Mais pour hier soir j'n'ai rien fais, je vous assure!

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Hinata, après tout aucune fille ne voudrait de toi.

Neji éclata de rire tandis que Kiba lui tira la langue ; Hinata lui rendit sa grimace. Ainsi s'écoula l'heure du dîner, parmi les rires entre amis et les blagues sur le mauvais comportement de Kiba. Ils parlèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien, du beau temps, des profs et des examens, jusqu'à ce que Kiba amène le sujet qui attira enfin l'attention de Sasuke, qui jusqu'ici, semblait totalement ailleurs.

- C'était quoi cette histoire de vestiaires? Questionna Neji. Tout le monde en parlait en cours d'Art. Y a un mec qui s'est fait battre à mort?

- J'ignore qui était ce mec, mais en tout cas il me foutait la chair de poule! Pas vrai, Sasuke?

Celui-ci acquiesça mollement en fixant un point inexistant sur la table, entre son déjeuner et celui d'Hinata, assise face à lui. Kiba se mit à expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires aux cousins qui écoutaient avidement. Sasuke lui, repensa à hier soir. C'était vrai que ce blond lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait tué son propre voisin sous ses yeux. Mais ce que ce dernier avait dit était encore plus effrayant et mystérieux. « _Je… je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, je vous le jure! Ne… ne me tuez pas!_ ». Apparemment, le tueur cherchait quelqu'un. Et si c'était lui? Qu'il questionnait son voisin pour le chercher lui? Mais non, c'était ridicule. Si ça serait le cas, alors il serait déjà mort. Ce regard qu'il lui avait envoyé… assoiffé de sang…

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les trois amis se levèrent, alors qu'autour, les autres élèves s'attardaient, vagabondaient, criaient. C'était tout les jours comme ça, et Sasuke suivit ses amis lentement, fatigué par la soirée d'hier. Il avait encore mal, mais il était surtout sous le choque. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on était témoin d'un meurtre! Il commença à avoir la tête en feu, et il grogna discrètement.

Hinata s'avança vers lui, tout en marchant, alors que Kiba et Neji discutaient toujours, plus loin en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille n'insista pas, bien qu'elle sache qu'il mentait. Il ne disait jamais quand ça n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il cachait toujours ses problèmes, pourtant elle était son amie, il pouvait tout lui dire! Elle soupira d'exaspération. Ce garçon était tout un cas…

Kiba et Neji furent les premiers à entrer dans la classe, suivit de Sasuke et d'Hinata. Le jeune Uchiha, livres et cahiers sous les bras, prit place à son habituel coin, au fond de la classe, mais fut surpris d'y voir le meurtrier de la nuit passée. Il sursauta intérieurement, et se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et heureusement que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Ne l'avait-on pas mis hors du collège pour avoir battu l'autre gars dans les vestiaires?

- Bah, assieds-toi Sasuke, lança Neji en s'asseyant près de lui, au pupitre en avant.

Sans lâcher le blond des yeux, Sasuke s'installa lentement. Il posa ses choses sur son bureau et croisa les bras sur la surface libre, toujours en regardant l'inconnu. « _Écoute-moi bien gamin, tu dis à quelqu'un que j'ai tué ce gars, et tu finis comme lui. Je me suis fais comprendre?_ ». Ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, cette voix si dure et froide comme l'hiver.

Sasuke regarda ailleurs d'un mouvement de la tête. Neji était toujours retourné vers lui, dos à la classe. Ils aimaient s'asseoir en arrière, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis très longtemps, l'école primaire peut-être même.

- Sasuke? Appela Neji.

Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, toujours hypnotisé par ce blond venu de nulle part avec cette envie de tuer. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme? En effet, le blond était avachi sur sa chaise, contre le mur, la tête par en arrière et sa casquette sur le visage. D'une main sur son ventre, il semblait endormi. La position dans laquelle étaient ses doigts faisait penser à quelqu'un qui tenait un revolver et Sasuke frissonna de nouveau avant de regarder à l'avant – le cours allait bientôt commencer. Mais ce qu'il vit fut le visage de Neji, plus ou moins inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec? Tu commence à me faire peur!

Sasuke le regarda un moment, l'air de ne pas se rendre compte. Puis il secoua la tête et – s'obligeant à oublier qu'un tueur venait d'arriver dans son école – fit un sourire forcé à son ami.

- Rien, rien, répéta-t-il comme avec Hinata quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est rien…

Neji le regarda, pas certain, puis lui tourna le dos et le cours pus commencer.

* * *

Sasuke marcha longtemps avant d'arriver chez lui. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulé, du collège jusqu'à chez lui. Tout était si calme par ici. Le seul bruit était les feuilles mortes au sol qui s'envolaient lorsqu'un coup de vent s'élevait. Les mains dans les poches, il vit de loin deux voitures de polices devant la maison voisine et Sasuke se souvint de la raison.

Il s'approcha et vit quelqu'un assit sur le perron, devant sa porte. Il était grand et avait les cheveux châtains, presque blonds. Il le reconnut et s'avança jusqu'à être devant lui, contournant les policiers qui parlaient avec les autres voisins. Le jeune homme se mit debout également, lorsqu'il vit Sasuke arriver. C'était Juugo, un homme dans la vingtaine qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années. Depuis qu'il se prostituait, plus précisément. Juugo travaillait dans ce club de danse et il l'aimait bien. Il était comme le grand-frère qu'il avait perdu.

- Tu savais pour ton voisin? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke lança un regard à la maison voisine, puis se cacha derrière son foulard, un vent froid l'ayant percuté de plein fouet. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la température ou à cause de ce tueur qu'il avait vu tuer son voisin. Il ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de son invité.

Il se défit de son manteau et se tourna vers le grand blond. Celui-ci attendait patiemment qu'il brise le silence.

- Non. Je… ne savais pas.

Il partit vers la cuisine car une faim soudaine le tiraillait.

- Ça doit être un choque, lança Juugo en le suivant et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir pendant que le brun se préparait un sandwich vite fait.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Le vrai choque c'était d'avoir _vu_, il se fichait de son voisin. Il n'avait jamais été gentil. Il engueulait toujours Sasuke quand il était petit, simplement parce qu'il allait jouer sur son terrain sans le savoir. Mais son cadavre, sur l'épaule du tueur… C'était effrayant… Et ce tueur qui fréquentait maintenant le même collège que lui…

Il frissonna.

- Hé, ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta son protagoniste.

Sasuke plaqua deux mains sur le comptoir. Un couteau de cuisine reposait dans l'une de celles-ci. Il leva la tête au ciel et ferma les yeux, puis se passa un poignet sur le front. Il faisait chaud, à l'intérieur…

- C'est à cause d'hier soir?

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna vivement pour dévisager Juugo.

- Quoi?

_Comment sait-il que… ?_

- Sasuke, soupira-t-il, je t'ai vu entrer au bar hier soir. Tu t'es encore…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, l'interrompit Sasuke.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir faire ça!

- ...Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si. On a toujours le choix.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il avait peut-être raison. Il baissa les yeux vers son travail et continua silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux. Hier soir il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer, il avait oublié avec ce meurtre. Juugo posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui.

- Tu sais que je peux t'accueillir chez moi.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, répondit-il en posant sa nourriture dans une assiette et en prenant l'assiette pour s'installer à table.

De la laitue, du fromage et du pain était tout ce qu'il avait eut le temps d'acheter la veille. Il n'avait cependant pas eut la faim pour manger le tout hier. Ce bruit de revolver, ce coup de feu, ce cadavre et ce regard fou, diabolique… Tout ça lui avait enlevé la faim. Juugo soupira lorsqu'il vit son ami lui tourner le dos pour aller s'asseoir dans la salle à manger. Il quitta la cuisine et alla le rejoindre. Sasuke était toujours si entêté… Comment faire pour prendre soin de lui s'il refusait son aide?

- Tu ne m'embête pas, voyons, le rassura Juugo.

Sasuke ne dit rien, mangea tranquillement en fixant un point devant, complètement immobile. Juugo soupira une deuxième fois. Il partit prendre son manteau et revint vers le jeune Uchiha. Il l'aimait tellement, que de le voir dans le lit d'un vieux pervers à chaque nuit le rendait malade. Mais Sasuke ne voulait rien entendre.

Juugo regarda le jeune brun encore un petit moment, et voyant qu'il ne se retournerait pas pour lui dire au revoir ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il tourna les talons en ne disant que :

- L'offre tient toujours. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu changes d'avis.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Sasuke fondit en larmes.

* * *

Encore une fois, Sasuke du se lever pour aller à l'école. Il avait encore un peu mal, à cause de se vieillard qui n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais il fit un effort et réussit à se rendre à l'école sans se plaindre, ou sans grogner. Mercredi était la journée de la semaine qu'il préférait puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un cours et ensuite le reste de la journée il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Il repensait sans cesse à Juugo qui lui offrait d'emménager chez lui. Quelque chose en lui voulait plus que tout accepter et ainsi ne plus avoir à se prostituer pour de l'argent, et de ne plus être seul, mais sa maison… était tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant, son enfance heureuse. C'était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Aujourd'hui, la ville était enterrée sous la pluie et les nuages. Le vent était violent et envoyait les feuilles jaunes valser un peu partout, et on devait se protéger du froid comme si ça serait l'hiver. Sasuke entra dans l'école en fronçant les sourcils. Le couloir principal – habituellement bondé d'élèves et de profs – était ce matin vide et désert. Il défit son manteau et se dirigea vers son casier pour y voir Neji et Kiba tout les deux appuyés dessus. Ceux-ci esquissèrent un immense sourire lorsqu'ils virent leur ami arriver. Le jeune Uchiha retira ses gants et son manteau et déverrouilla son casier pour les y fourrer.

- Ça roule, mec? Lança Kiba en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- Ça peut aller.

- Tu sais que le nouveau te matte? Fit remarquer Neji.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna aussi vite que l'éclair. Dès qu'il eut entendu le mot « nouveau », son esprit fit un lien avec le tueur qu'il avait vu dans la ruelle, lundi soir. Il le vit alors, appuyé contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir. Il semblait si loin et si proche à la fois. Sasuke croisa son regard froid et meurtrier, puis son sourire moqueur et également froid… voir glacial, comme s'il préparait mentalement _sa_ mort.

Sasuke frissonna et ses deux amis le remarquèrent sans rien dire. L'Uchiha leur tourna le dos pour prendre les choses dont il aurait besoin pour le cours de philosophie.

- Et alors? Souffla-t-il.

- Tu es bien silencieux depuis lundi dernier, demanda Kiba alors qu'ils marchaient tout les trois vers le cours.

Sasuke ne lâcha pas le blond des yeux – celui-ci toujours à la même place, le regardant également. Sasuke s'arrêta et ses deux amis en firent de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Allez-y, fit Sasuke. Je vous rejoins.

- Tu vas où? demanda Kiba.

- Aux toilettes.

- Le cours est dans cinq minutes, objecta Neji.

- J'ai le temps.

Il leur fit un signe de main et un minuscule sourire pour qu'ils cèdent. Kiba et Neji s'éloignèrent donc et Sasuke fonça droit sur la porte de la salle de bain des gars. Le blond était appuyé sur le mur juste à côté de celle-ci. Sasuke lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire et poussa la porte. Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Il avait comprit. Il mit un pied a terre – celui-ci étant appuyé sur le mur – et suivit le brun qui venait d'entrer dans les toilettes.

- T'es quoi, au juste? Grogna Sasuke dès qu'il le vit entrer. Un mercenaire ou je sais pas quoi, et t'es venu ici pour tous nous tuer?

Le blond poussa un rire et leva les mains devant son torse.

- Du calme, dit-il de sa voix grave. Mettons les choses au clair, tu veux?

Il prit une pause dans laquelle Sasuke retenait son souffle, un air inquiet, malgré lui, scotché au visage.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires et je ne te tuerai pas. Ou _peut-être_ pas.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il parler de tuer quelqu'un avec ce sourire, et sur ce ton si enjoué? On ne jouait pas avec la vie des gens, comme si ça serait un simple jeu d'enfants! Non mais c'était qui ce cinglé? Que faisait-il dans cette école?

Une bande de gars entrèrent alors dans les toilettes en même temps que la cloche retentit. Le blond se poussa de l'entrer pour qu'ils passent et s'approcha ainsi de Sasuke qui recula d'instinct. Les nouveaux arrivants firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire en riant et en continuant de parler comme si personne n'était là et le blond vint pour tourner les talons.

- Attends!

Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui ne savait maintenant plus pourquoi il l'avait retenu. Il mit un moment à parler, sachant que le blond le fixait toujours, attentif. Il finit par relever la tête.

- Pourquoi t'as tué ce gars… l'autre jour… ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que les autres ne l'entendent.

Le blond, comme Sasuke s'y était attendu sans trop savoir pourquoi, esquissa un sourire. Il s'approcha et Sasuke se mit à paniquer, sachant que derrière lui se trouvait un mur, et que s'il décidait de le tuer, il ne pourrait rien faire. Mais il retrouva son calme quand le blond s'arrêta à une certaine distance de lui, mais aussi en se rendant compte qu'il fallait être stupide pour tuer quelqu'un dans un endroit publique.

- Tu es bien curieux. À ta place, je ne poserais pas autant de question.

- Tu l'as tué! S'écria Sasuke, horrifié par cette maitrise de soi et son sang froid.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparu. Il s'élança vers Sasuke et, l'attrapant par les épaules, le plaqua contre le mur, mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Le blond se pencha et Sasuke vit qu'il ne plaisantait plus, qu'il était réellement fâché.

_Quel idiot je fais parfois…_

- Je t'ai dis avant-hier de garder ça pour toi! Si quelqu'un dans cette école apprend ce que j'ai fais, alors je n'attendrai pas pour en finir avec toi! Tu comprends, cette fois? Ou je dois répéter?

_Attendre?_

Sasuke se débattit en agrippant la main du blond, cherchant à se libérer de son étreinte. Quand les gars sortirent des cabines, le blond le lâcha et enfin il put prendre une bouffée d'air, le souffle court.

- Enfoiré…, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Le blond quitta les lieux, alors que Sasuke se laissa tomber au sol, glissant contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux. Ce regard… c'était comme celui d'Itachi… C'était exactement le même…

* * *

**À SUIVRE …**


	3. Retrouvailles et prise d'otage

**FAIS-MOI SAIGNER PART III**

* * *

Le mystérieux blond ne s'était pas remontré depuis que Sasuke lui avait parlé dans les toilettes. Tant mieux, pensait ce dernier. Un tueur n'avait rien à faire dans son école. Mais depuis qu'il avait été témoin de ce meurtre, Sasuke avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait comme de l'eau dans une bouteille… trop lentement. Et il savait que plus les jours avançaient, moins il n'avait d'argent. Il essayait pourtant de ne pas trop dépenser, de manger le moins possible pour économiser ses quelques billets, et ainsi repousser le jour où il devra se retrouver dans le lit d'un autre homme, complètement à sa merci, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus qu'il ne faisait déjà; il était si maigre et deux fois plutôt qu'une, cette semaine, il s'était évanoui parce qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné.

Il repensait à l'offre de Juugo, mais quelque chose – il ne savait pas quoi – l'empêchait d'attraper son portable dans sa poche et d'appeler son ami en plein milieu d'un cours d'Histoire, pour lui dire qu'il acceptait… Quelque chose de plus fort que lui, qui plus est.

- M. Uchiha? Lança le professeur et Sasuke sursauta. M'écoutez-vous, jeune homme?

Le jeune homme en question posa ses yeux sur le prof, toujours assis à l'arrière, puis à Neji qui le regardait d'en avant. Il semblait inquiet. Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans les vapes en plein cours.

- Non, répondit-il simplement et ses yeux partirent de nouveau vagabonder à travers la fenêtre.

Quelques sifflements admiratifs de la part de la gente féminine retentirent mais Sasuke en restait indifférent, ou inconscient, déjà replongé dans ses pensées. Neji se tourna vers Kiba et les deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet. Vexé, le prof tourna le dos à la classe pour continuer son cours, marmottant quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

Pourquoi ce type était venu dans cette école s'il repartait deux jours après, et avec le sang d'un homme sur les mains? Pensa Sasuke avec dégoût, le menton dans la paume. Pourquoi l'avait-il menacé de mort s'il ne revenait plus?

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les jours passaient, comme les feuilles tombaient et mourraient dans les arbres. Le tueur ne revenait plus, il avait disparu. Sasuke avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'avait jamais existé, qu'il ne l'avait _jamais_ vu. Mais ce coup de feu, qui résonnait encore péniblement dans sa tête, était tout sauf un rêve, ou son imagination trop débordante. C'était vrai et il s'en souvenait…

Le cours se termina bien vite, et le soleil commença à tracer son chemin dans le ciel, pour se coucher. L'air se refroidissait, et une soirée fraîche et étoilée s'annonçait, aucun nuage ne venant cacher le bleu du ciel. Neji et Kiba vinrent rejoindre leur ami, celui-ci s'étant éclipser dès le son de la cloche, avec quelques autres de leurs amis.

- Yo, mec! S'exclama Neji.

Sasuke regarda tour à tour ses amis, et esquissa lentement un sourire, constatant avec une joie naissante, que toute la bande était là. Il y avait lui-même, Kiba, Neji, Hinata et Ino, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus, à l'air superficielle mais gentille et attentive quand on la connaît mieux. Neji s'approcha et enlaça son ami, amicalement, tout content qu'il soit de retour parmi les vivants. Ces derniers temps, il avait réellement l'air d'un zombie, et le mot était faible.

- Ce soir, on se fait une soirée pour les 18 ans de Kiba, continua le jeune Hyûga en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Tu t'amènes?

Il hésita un moment, si bien qu'Ino cru qu'il allait refuser. Elle lui sauta presque dessus, s'accrochant désespérément à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien sûr, elle jouait la comédie. Ce fut aussi pourquoi Sasuke ne l'eut pas repoussée sur le champ.

- Oh! Allez, Sasuke-chan! Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi! Et tu ne peux pas nous laisser seules avec ces deux machos en manque de sexe!

Elle désigna Hinata et celle-ci fit les yeux doux. Sasuke roula des yeux et sourit à l'intention de la petite brunette. Il ne put résister, et puis, lui-même prierait quelqu'un de ne pas le laisser seul avec deux imbéciles dans le genre de Neji et Kiba – mais il savait que ce n'était que pour rire, que ses deux amis étaient loin d'être aussi cruels, brutaux et méchants comme les hommes à qui il s'était offert par le passé.

- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il.

Il replongea dans son casier pour y ranger le bordel, et prendre les choses dont il aurait besoin pour ses travaux scolaires. Les vacances d'halloween s'annonçaient plus longues cette année – une semaine – et il voulait avoir du temps pour s'avancer dans ses matières, ne pas être à la bourre comme l'année dernière. Hinata, toute contente, lui attrapa un bras avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, et Ino s'appropria l'autre.

- Merci! Merci! Merci! S'écrièrent-elles en riant innocemment.

Kiba et Neji soupirèrent.

- Il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, et il n'en a jamais profité, se plaignit Neji.

- Jaloux, peut-être? S'enquit sa cousine en lui tirant la langue, toujours accrochée au beau ténébreux.

- Pff! Riposta Kiba.

Sasuke se défit gentiment de l'étreinte des deux jeunes filles pour continuer à prendre ses choses. Celles-ci se plantèrent devant les deux garçons qui bougonnaient de la cote de leur ami auprès des filles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous, à la fin?

- Il est beaucoup plus mature que vous deux réunis, lâcha Hinata immédiatement, sans hésitation.

- Il est beau, continua Ino en hochant la tête, les yeux fermés.

Kiba grimaça.

- Et il respecte les femmes, _lui_! Termina la jeune Hyûga en frappant le torse de son cousin, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bon d'accord, capitula Neji en attrapant gentiment le poignet de sa cousine. En bref, on ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville?

- C'est exact, confirma Ino.

Sasuke sourit avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule, et de quitter l'établissement avec ses amis.

Tout en marchant dans la rue, les trois amis se racontaient des blagues à n'en plus finir. Surtout Kiba, le rigolo de la bande. Sasuke ne parlait pas, comme à son habitude, se contentant de marcher en regardant par terre, riant doucement à chaque chose stupide que ses amis se racontaient. Ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de l'imagination quand ils voulaient, ceux-là…

Ino et Hinata étaient partis faire les boutiques car elles voulaient être parfaites pour leur première sortie en trois semaines. Elles avaient laissés les trois garçons repartirent ensemble en disant qu'ils pouvaient venir les chercher vers dix-neuf heures. Les trois garçons avaient acquiescé, et maintenant ils se promenaient lentement dans la rue déserte d'un quartier abandonné.

- Hé, Sasuke? S'enquit Neji, tout à coup.

- Hm?

- Tu ne nous as jamais emmenés chez toi.

Sasuke retint un hoquet de surprise. Neji et Kiba s'arrêtèrent de marcher quand ils virent que Sasuke n'avançait plus.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Kiba en revenant près de son ami.

Celui-ci demeura silencieux un moment, le foulard sur la bouche, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il finit par réagir et continuer sa marche.

- C'est par là, dit-il calmement, vous voulez y faire un tour, j'imagine?

Kiba et Neji se lancèrent un regard. _De plus en plus étrange, celui-là_, pensèrent-ils à l'unisson. Puis ils suivirent leur ami en direction d'une immense et magnifique maison. De l'extérieur, elle était impeccable. Mais à l'intérieur... c'était un vrai tombeau. Sombre, sale, mal entretenue. Des photos barbouillées traînaient un peu partout, des vêtements, aussi. Mais malgré ce petit désordre – Sasuke était un adolescent, et tous les adolescents sans exception avait horreur du ménage – la maison restait belle et grande, telle un château. Si bien que Kiba et Neji restèrent un moment bouche-bée, dans le hall d'entré. Jamais ils n'étaient venus chez lui, et jamais ils n'avaient vu de si belle maison…

- C'est une sacrée baraque que t'as là, lança Neji au bout d'un moment, retirant ses chaussures sans lâcher des yeux les lieux d'une seconde.

- Et pour toi tout seul, en plus! Renchérit Kiba, ignorant que cette petite remarque arracha un gémissement presque silencieux au propriétaire qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Faites comme chez vous, fit ce dernier, s'étant déjà débarrassé de son manteau et de son sac.

Les deux jeunes hommes déposèrent leur manteau avec précaution sur le canapé, encore un peu émerveillés. Ils rejoignirent Sasuke qui leur versait un verre d'eau. Il avait la mine triste et encore une fois, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses deux amis s'étaient installés à table, le regardant avec insistance.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire en déposant les verres d'eaux sous leur nez.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il savait que quand Sasuke avait cet air là, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

Kiba porta le verre à ses lèvres et en bu quelques gorgées en regardant Sasuke qui s'était assis devant lui, à l'autre bout de la table. Il tourna les yeux vers Neji qui, lui, attendait la réponse à sa question.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir.

- Bah, c'est rien. On n'est pas venu ici pour se bourrer la gueule, ne t'inquiète pas, vieux.

Neji était soulagé. Il pensait qu'il y avait plus grave. Kiba continuait de boire silencieusement. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le silence pesait, mais pour aucun des trois jeunes hommes, il n'était désagréable.

Au bout d'un long moment, Sasuke se leva debout et ses amis en firent de même.

- On… On va où, au fait? Questionna-t-il.

Soudain, Kiba retrouva sa bonne humeur et bondit debout à son tour, allant poser son verre vide dans l'évier, bientôt imité par Neji.

- Un restaurant avec un comptoir à alcool! J'ai 18 ans maintenant, j'ai le droit d'en consommer! S'exclama Kiba fièrement.

- Arrêtes ça, Kiba, fit remarquer Neji, ne me dis pas qu'avant aujourd'hui tu n'as jamais bu une goutte d'alcool?

Tandis que Kiba ripostait à la réplique de Neji, Sasuke priait intérieurement pour que _ce restaurant avec un comptoir à alcool_ ne soit pas le même que celui où il allait se… se prostituer. Des clients réguliers pourraient le reconnaître et là il ne pourrait plus cacher à ses amis sa véritable face. _Ça serait horrible de tous les perdre_, pensa-t-il avec un frisson d'horreur.

- Ça t'intéresse toujours? S'inquiéta Kiba en voyant son ami frissonner d'effroi.

Neji fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Sasuke qui rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

- Oui!

- T'es sûr? Tu sais, ça ne nous dérange pas si tu te reposes, t'as l'air exténué…, commença Neji.

- Non, je vous dis que ça va, je veux y aller. On part quand?

Encore une fois, Neji et Kiba se lancèrent un regard.

- Quand tu veux, répondit Kiba d'un ton hésitant. On doit d'abord aller chercher les filles.

Neji acquiesça et se tourna vers Sasuke.

- T'as besoin de prendre une douche, de te changer… ?

- Non, ça va.

Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, prit son manteau, mit ses chaussures et invita ses amis à en faire autant. Puis, sortant dehors, les trois garçons découvrirent le ciel presque totalement noir et s'amusèrent à fumer une cigarette imaginaire avec la fumée qui sortait de leur bouche. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Le jeune homme serra les poings de rage, alors qu'il tenait entre ses mains une vieille photo, datant d'au moins vingt cinq ans, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Sur celle-ci reposait un homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, qui avait un sourire éclatant de vie et de bonheur. À ses côtés, une belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascada dans son dos, et un peu sur ses épaules. Elle était si belle que le jeune homme étouffa un grognement de rage. Lui, il était aussi sur la photo, dans les bras de la jeune femme. À l'époque il devait avoir deux ans. Un an, même. Il était très jeune. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. La photo était vieille et craquelée à certains endroits.

Il la reposa sur le bureau avant qu'il ne ressente l'envie de la déchirer entre ses doigts, puis plaqua ses poings sur la surface dure. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant le massacre comme si c'était hier.

- Tuez-les jusqu'aux derniers, s'était écrié un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux si froids qu'il était impossible de les regarder sans se mettre à trembler de peur.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ouvrit un tiroir à l'aveuglette pour y prendre son arme fétiche; celui que son père lui avait laissé en héritage.

- N'ayez aucune pitié! Avait continué d'hurler cet homme au cœur de pierre. Ils n'en valent pas la peine!

Un grognement constant s'éleva dans la gorge du jeune blond. Cette fois il avait finit de se faire traité comme un chien qu'on tirait par la laisse. Aujourd'hui sa haine était devenue presqu'invincible, son instinct de survie lui permettrait de vivre trois mois dans la jungle sans l'aide de personne. Il était assoiffé de sang mais surtout de vengeance. Il avait foi en lui, en sa famille disparu à cause de _lui_.

- Ton heure a sonnée, Itachi Uchiha, susurra-t-il en caressant l'arme du bout des doigts.

* * *

Sasuke était tiraillé entre les cris enfantins de Kiba et les caprices d'Ino. Celle-ci cherchait à se faire invitée à danser par Kiba mais il était le seul idiot à ne pas s'en rendre compte, et à chaque fois qu'elle le lui laissait subtilement savoir, il ne comprenait pas. Neji était assis de l'autre côté de la table, avec Hinata, et plaignait Sasuke de devoir enduré les disputes d'un futur couple.

- Il est vraiment bête, ma parole! S'écria Ino en levant les bras d'exaspération.

Kiba grogna, vexé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais, hein?

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui attrapa le bras.

- Elle est complètement détraquée, cette fille, pas vrai, vieux?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. Neji lâcha un rire. Il attrapa le poignet de Sasuke et se leva.

- Allez viens, je te paie un soda pour me faire pardonner.

C'était Neji qui avait proposé cette soirée, et jusqu'à maintenant, Sasuke s'ennuyait à mourir, sans parler de Kiba et d'Ino qui s'engueulait constamment.

- T'as soif? Demanda Neji en chemin jusqu'au comptoir.

- Un verre d'eau ça ira, répondit Sasuke en s'appuyant les coudes sur le comptoir tandis que Neji commanda.

Sasuke attendit patiemment, légèrement tremblant, en regardant autour. Il priait constamment dans sa tête qu'aucun vieillard ne se pointe pendant que ses amis étaient encore là. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, il vit Neji, devant lui, se tourner pour regarder l'inconnu. _Oh non_, pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna et…

- Bouhh!

- AH!

- Je t'ai fais peur, on dirait? Rigola le blond en prenant place.

- Légèrement.

Juugo éclata de rire. Il était habillé de son uniforme de travail sur lequel était écris en grosse lettre blanche : sécurité. Effectivement, il était gardien des lieux. Avec sa grandeur et sa grosseur, il faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Neji sourit timidement et Sasuke soupira.

- Neji, voici Juugo. Juugo, voici Neji.

- Salut! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en se serrant la main.

Neji tendit le verre d'eau à Sasuke et ce dernier l'engloutit pendant que ses deux amis faisaient connaissance.

- Je ne savais pas tu avais des amis ici, Sasuke, lança Neji.

Sasuke voulut répondre mais son regard fut attiré par deux personnes qui pénétrèrent l'endroit. L'un deux avait une longue chevelure blonde et brillante, qui tombait en cascade dans son dos, lui donnant un air féminin. Pourtant, il était tout aussi masculin que son compagnon. Grand et musclé à souhait, il avait l'allure imposante et Sasuke devina des yeux bleus sous ses lunettes fumées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui souffla à l'oreille que ce jeune homme avait les yeux bleus. Le second était tout aussi grand, peut-être plus, mais Sasuke les vit sur la même taille. Un centimètre de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Il était roux – d'après les mèches rousses qui dépassaient de son capuchon – et il portait, comme son compagnon aux cheveux blonds, un long manteau noir. Ainsi courbés, les mains dans les poches, les coudes légèrement pliés, Sasuke eut la désagréable sensation qu'ils allaient sortir un revolver et tous les tuer. Itachi se tenait toujours comme ça, ce fut pourquoi Sasuke avait eu cette impression.

Mais les deux nouveaux arrivants posèrent leurs coudes sur le comptoir, un peu plus loin d'où il était avec Neji et Juugo, pour commander quelque chose, et enfin il se dit qu'ils n'étaient que deux clients ordinaires et banales. _Que des gens normaux_, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en se retournant vers ses amis qui essayaient désespérément de le faire revenir sur terre.

- À quoi tu pensais, cette fois? Lança Neji.

Sasuke lui fit une grimace en riant faussement.

- Très dr…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le vieillard de l'autre jour, en train de causer avec Ino et Hinata qui avaient la mine dégoutée. L'expression de son visage devint vite glacée de colère. Si ce vieux pervers osait s'en prendre à elles, il allait le tuer! Mais comment faire pour qu'il s'éloigne des deux jeunes filles sans pouvoir intervenir? Il imaginait très bien ce vieux cochon l'appeler _bébé_ devant tout le monde. Puis, il su quoi faire.

Il se tourna vers Juugo et lui lança un regard suppliant, dans lequel le blond comprit tout et Sasuke quitta le restaurant, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Sasuke! Où vas-tu? S'écria Neji avant de voir le vieillard harceler sa cousine et son ami. Hé! Vire de là!

Il se précipita vers elles et Juugo le suivit. Ce dernier empoigna l'épaule du vieil homme et le fit se retourner vers lui.

- J'ai peur de devoir vous dire de vous éloigner, monsieur, dit-il poliment.

- Dégage, vieux con! Grogna Kiba, qui tentait lui aussi de le faire partir.

- Neji, fit Juugo alors que Neji allait lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, un peu de calme. Monsieur, continua-t-il en s'adressant au vieux qui les ignorait, je vous pris de partir.

Sasuke, agenouilla dehors contre la vitrine, regardait encore.

- Dégage, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Les deux acolytes de tout à l'heure sortirent alors du restaurant pour fumer une cigarette à l'air frais de dehors. Sasuke tourna la tête vers eux. S'ils ne le remarquaient pas, alors il ne se ferait pas remarqué. Le blond retira ses lunettes et Sasuke vit, comme il l'avait prédit, deux prunelles bleues aquatiques. Son visage – il pu mieux l'apercevoir à la lueur de la lune qu'à l'obscurité de l'intérieur – était fin mais tout aussi carré et bien masculin. L'autre était également doté d'une beauté sans pareille, avec de grands yeux marron claire.

Le blond sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, en tendit une à son ami. Ils fumèrent ainsi durant un moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décide de retourner à l'intérieur. Le vieillard était partit, sous les ordres de Juugo. Mais il ne fit qu'un pas et se retrouva à terre, poussé par une main forte et sortie de nulle part. Sa tête percuta durement le sol et il fut un moment dans les vapes avant de relever les yeux vers son agresseur. Ce qu'il vit mit un moment à être claire. Un homme se tenait debout devant lui, à une certaine distance. Il était mince et avait une peau laiteuse, qui mariait parfaitement la faible lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux voletaient tranquillement au vent, noirs comme la nuit. Et ces yeux là… Sasuke les connaissait si bien qu'il ne les reconnus pas immédiatement.

- Eh bien, rigola l'homme avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, quels retrouvailles grandioses, petit frère!

Sasuke demeura silencieux, par terre, pas certain de qui il avait sous les yeux.

- Ne trouve-tu pas? Continua l'homme.

Les deux autres s'étaient plantés derrière son frère et Itachi souriait sournoisement, méchamment.

- Tu n'as rien à dire à ton grand frère que tu n'as pas revu depuis _siii_ longtemps?

Il partit d'un rire méchant, suivit de ricanements hautains du blond et du roux derrière. Itachi avait toujours été comme ça, du moins, du plus loin Sasuke pouvait s'en rappeler. À bien y penser, son frère n'était que la réincarnation du diable! Pourtant, quand Sasuke était un petit enfant à peine âgé de 3 ou 4 ans, Itachi était toujours là pour lui, à le protéger, à le consoler...

- Itachi, grogna Sasuke, les dents et la mâchoire serrées.

- Bah, pas trop tôt. Toujours aussi stupide, cracha-t-il, son sourire disparu, révélant une expression des plus froides et des plus méprisantes.

Sasuke eut une envie de vomir, mais il la mit de côté et se leva avec rage pour lui défoncer l'estomac, mais à nouveau, il se retrouva par terre, au point de départ, en laissant s'échapper un cri de douleur. _Ça ne sert à rien, il est plus fort que moi…Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide…_

Itachi, fâché par cette attaque soudaine, leva le poignet et dans sa main reposait une arme, prête à lui exploser la tête. Sasuke devint blême, presque pâle comme un mort. Tout se bouscula dans sa tête, sa promesse de vengeance, les fois où il repensait à son frère, aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à sombrer ainsi, à devenir quelqu'un de mal… Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, son frère, son propre frère pointait l'arme sur lui.

- Pourquoi…, balbutia-t-il, le visage déjà trempé de sueur.

Le coup de feu partit, sans que Sasuke ait le temps de faire ses adieux à ce monde si cruel. Il ferma les yeux si forts qu'il en eut mal, et quelques secondes après, il réalisa, en les rouvrant, qu'il était toujours vivant.

Itachi n'était pas mort, ni ses amis, ni personne d'autre. D'où provenait l'attaque?

Une voix retentit alors.

- Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être un salaud et un profiteur, tu étais du genre voleur…

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Un grand blond aux épaules larges et musclées. Sasuke, toujours étalé par terre, tenta de reculer contre le mur.

- …Itachi, finit-il.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Ses deux copains, derrière, semblaient vouloir s'occuper du blond mais Itachi leur fit signe de disparaître ; et ils obéirent en silence. Sasuke, en observant l'arme qui dégageait encore de la fumée dans la main du blond, devina que celui-ci avait tiré en l'air. Il fut profondément soulagé, se rendant enfin compte qu'il aurait pu mourir, ici, ce soir.

- Uzumaki, observa Itachi en esquissant un sourire.

- Présent, fit le blond.

Il ne riait plus, à présent. Bien qu'il tourne le dos à Sasuke, ce dernier sentit dans le ton de sa voix qu'il n'avait plus ce sourire moqueur et méprisant, comme il avait vu dans les toilettes, ce jour-là. En frissonnant désagréablement, le jeune Uchiha sentit une immense haine entre son frère et le blond, puis la tension monta dangereusement dans l'air. Pourquoi s'était-il mis entre lui et son frère? Pourquoi s'être interposé pour empêcher Itachi de le tuer?

- Itachi, grogna Sasuke.

- Présent, sourit le porteur du nom en lançant un regard moqueur au blond, comme s'il lui renvoyait une insulte.

Ce dernier semblait vouloir exploser à tout moment. Il serrait les poings et la mâchoire. Comme il brûlait d'envie de sauter au cou de ce meurtrier, et de le tuer, de le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffert son père, lors de ce massacre sans merci! Mais il se ressaisit et parvint à garder son sang-froid.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te permet de m'accuser de _voleur_?

Sasuke s'attendit à tout sauf à ça – après tout, le blond venait de lui sauver la vie :

- Tu étais sur le point de tuer _ma_ victime. C'est du vol, ça, mon cher.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Pour qui il se prenait, celui-là? Il voulut lui sauter à la gorge mais se retint en remarquant que son frère restait à distance de lui, et que si même Itachi pouvait – c'était encore dur à croire – être effrayé par ce blond, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Et puis le corps de Sasuke restait étalé au sol, contre le mur, tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger mais pourtant une colère inhumaine grandissait en lui à la vue de son frère et du tueur de son voisin.

Itachi finit par éclater d'un rire mauvais, puis s'approcha du blond qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille mais Sasuke n'entendit pas, trop chamboulé par les choses. Il n'était même pas encore certain d'avoir son frère sous les yeux, si tout ça était bien vrai.

- Sasuke?! S'écria une voix venant de derrière.

Le porteur du nom se retourna et vit ses amis sortirent les uns après les autres. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite lorsqu'ils virent que non seulement Itachi, mais _Uzumaki_ aussi avait une arme.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Renchérit Kiba en levant les mains.

Hinata et Ino restèrent en retrait, encore dans l'entrée du restaurant, entre les deux portes. Neji restait devant elles, lui-même un peu bousculé par tout ça. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait deux tueurs s'affronter du regard, armés et habités par la haine.

- Hé! Qui êtes-vous? Cria un homme en sortant dehors, bousculant Neji et Kiba au passage.

Ceux-ci grognèrent discrètement tandis que deux gardes de sécurité, dont Juugo, se précipitèrent dehors. Sasuke n'eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard comme quoi tout allait bien, il ne fit que se lever debout pour retourner auprès de ses amis, qu'il sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et une force le tirer vers l'arrière. Quelque chose se posa sans douceur sur sa tempe et avec les cris étouffés que lâchèrent Ino et Hinata, il comprit trop tard que c'était un revolver. Le revolver du blond.

- Lâche-le! Hurla Kiba en se précipitant à sa poursuite, inconscient des conséquences.

Juugo l'attrapa et le força à rester derrière.

- Non mais t'es fou? Ne bouge surtout pas sinon il va tuer Sasuke! Pleura Hinata.

- C'n'est pas le gars de l'autre jour, au collège? Chuchota Neji à Kiba. Il me semble l'avoir croisé…

Le blond sourit, visiblement satisfait, et se retourna pour voir qu'Itachi avait disparu. _Malin, celui-là, jamais il ne resterait à la vu des autorités_, pensa-t-il. Leurs armes avaient été vues par des témoins, les flics n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à arriver. Il se contenta de serrer sa victime juste assez pour que les témoins paniquent, gardant une main forte sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Le revolver contre la tempe était le clou du spectacle, tout le monde - dont Kiba, Neji, Juugo, Hinata et Ino - qui était sortis dehors pour voir ce qui se passait paniquait en ce moment….

- Si vous approcher, je le tue, lança Uzumaki calmement.

Sasuke restait calme également, agrippant la main du blond sur sa bouche. Il voulait s'enfuir mais s'il tentait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, il serait mort d'un coup! Puis tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Il jura avoir entendu Neji marmotter un _enfoiré!_ avant qu'un coup de feu s'envole vers le ciel, puis qu'un violent coup sur la tête le fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke retomba dans les bras du blond qui le mit sur son épaule sans faire attention. Il le porta comme un colis jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il avait encore garée au fond d'une ruelle. Uzumaki entendit vaguement les amis du brun crier qu'ils le retrouveraient, puis des sirènes de police se firent entendre. Le blond pesa sur la pédale et déboucha sur une rue à l'opposée de celle d'où il arrivait. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, alors qu'il regarda subtilement son otage : avec lui, il saurait absolument tout sur Itachi, et enfin il arrivera à ses fins. Il sentait déjà le sang de cette famille maudite couler sur ses mains… Quel plaisir que de voir ce salopard l'implorer à genoux de le tuer pour mettre fins aux souffrances qu'il lui fera subir. Naruto était plus que jamais impatient… Sa vengeance approchait, oui, elle approchait.

* * *

**À SUIVRE .....**


	4. L'offre

**FAIS-MOI SAIGNER – PART ****IV**

* * *

- Il faut à tout prix le retrouver! Ce salaud va surement le tuer si ce n'est pas déjà fais! S'emporta Neji en abattant son poing sur la table.

- Arrête de dire ça! Cria Hinata, pleurant toujours.

Ino la serrait par les épaules pour tenter d'apaiser ses pleurs, mais rien n'y ferait, elle ne cessait pas. Ino, quant à elle, avait déjà arrêté, ne restait plus que les traces humides de larmes sur ces joues. Mais Hinata avait toujours été extrêmement sensible et puis, Sasuke était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance! Kiba et Neji étaient fous de rage. Les quatre amis étaient au domaine Hyûga. Il était environ minuit. Environ quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que leur ami avait été kidnappé.

Neji faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, pendant que Kiba tentait de garder son calme, se tapant le front contre le mur. Ino et Hinata étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit, cette dernière blottie dans les bras de la blonde. Tous se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible, pourquoi eux? Pourquoi lui? Sasuke n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

Puis, Kiba se souvint de ce que Neji lui avait chuchoté un peu plus tôt.

- Dit, Neji, lança-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence dans lequel on entendait que les sanglots étouffés de la jeune Hinata.

Le concerné vint vers lui.

- Quoi? Lâcha-t-il, sur le point de craquer.

- Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, qui c'était ce type? Le blond, je veux dire.

Hinata suivit son cousin des yeux alors qu'il partait d'à côté de la fenêtre pour rejoindre Kiba qui était toujours contre le mur près de la porte, à l'autre bout de la chambre. La lumière était éteinte, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ne laissant que la lueur de la lune les éclairer.

Neji reprit, d'un ton calme cette fois, et il répondit à la question.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a été au collège que durant deux jours, si je me souviens bien.

- Je suis sûr qu'il le suivait! Grogna Kiba en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda soudainement Ino.

- Il fixait toujours Sasuke en classe, et dans les corridors! Il avait prévu son coup! S'écria Neji.

Hinata voyait bien à quel point son cousin peinait à garder son sang froid. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais Ino la tenait toujours par les épaules, par habitude. C'était tellement effrayant comme idée; son ami, son propre meilleur ami, avait été suivi et traqué par un tueur! Elle ne le reverra jamais si ça se trouve!

Kiba soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux quand Hinata étouffa un autre sanglot.

- Bon… j'imagine qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le moment…

Neji ne disait rien. Il avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il bouillait de colère pour ce blond qui avait enlevé son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Kiba décide de rentrer chez lui; sa mère allait s'inquiéter et puis il était mort de fatigue. Ino décida de rentrer elle aussi; laissant les deux cousins à leur demeure familiale.

Demain ils tenteraient, tout les trois, de retrouver leur ami, en allant chercher l'aide de la police.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, sentant qu'il était allongé sur une surface chaleureuse, et contre ses attentes, douce et rassurante. Une odeur de fumée lui vint aux narines et il éternua avant de se mettre à tousser. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, avant d'en voir une apparaître sous ses yeux. Une main bronzée et plus grosse que la sienne. Elle tenait un verre d'eau et il leva des yeux incrédules vers celui qui lui offrait de s'hydrater. Lorsqu'il vit le grand blond, il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé. De sa soirée avec ses amis au restaurant, les deux mystérieux inconnus qui étaient les complices de son frère… Son frère.

Il accepta tout de même le verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres, sans lâcher le blond des yeux qui restait debout devant lui, fumant tranquillement un cigare. Sasuke décida alors de regarder où il était. On aurait dit un vieux temple japonais, de l'ancien temps. De grandes portes aux bordures rouges séparaient la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient, à une autre pièce. Il faisait noir, tout était obscur. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il était sur un lit mou et confortable. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité, malgré le fait que cet homme l'avait kidnappé et menacé de mort. Il bu donc son verre d'eau jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis le posa sur la petite table de chevet à sa droite.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il enfin après un long moment de silence.

L'Uzumaki fumait toujours, bouffée par bouffée et il ne se gêna pas pour terminer avant de répondre à la question du jeune homme. Il prit ensuite un verre d'eau plein qu'il avait gardé pour lui, qui reposait sur une planchette installée au mur à sa hauteur. Il avala tranquillement, goutte par goutte, puis posa tout aussi lentement.

- Il était temps que tu te réveilles, lança-t-il soudainement tout sourire retrouvé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te frapper aussi fort. Je m'en excuse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il détestait quand il prenait cet air supérieur et ce ton méprisant dans sa voix, comme s'il le prenait pour un enfant! Il grogna discrètement mais ne bougea pas, ne regarda pas ailleurs. Cet homme l'intriguait vraiment. Tout était si étrange depuis qu'il était débarqué dans le quartier. Et puis, apparemment, il connaissait son frère.

Le jeune Uchiha leva la tête après l'avoir inconsciemment baissée. Il soutint le regard lourd de son interlocuteur puis posa la question qui lui brûlait la gorge depuis quelques heures maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu as empêché Itachi de me tuer?

La réaction se fit attendre. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand le blond réagit enfin. Son sourire avait disparu, ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, il avait le regard dur, les traits colériques. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas peur – enfin, il _essayait_ de ne pas avoir peur.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne mes victimes.

- Tes victimes? Alors c'est ça, tu veux me tuer? Pourquoi?

Un autre lourd silence s'installa. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Sasuke, même pas certain de s'être remis de cette surprise inattendue. Son frère qui revenait comme ça, après trois longues années. Pendant tout ce temps là, il n'avait jamais donné un seul signe de vie… Et aujourd'hui, Itachi revenait, mais avec un tueur à ses trousses. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, tout ça?

Le blond finit par ricaner, et s'approcha de lui. Sasuke recula inconsciemment, ne cessant de fixer le tueur s'avancer vers lui. Il se pencha vers son oreille et attrapa doucement le col de Sasuke pour le tirer vers le haut – vers lui. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration s'accéléré ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Il avait peur, maintenant, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille. Il va falloir y remédier…

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et attendit avec une nervosité hors norme que le tueur recule et le laisse respirer. Le blond finit par retourner où il était en marchant lentement.

- Tu… tu va me tuer…?

Le blond laissa le suspens durer quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait torturer ainsi ses victimes, les laisser se demander s'ils survivraient ou pas. Sasuke, quant à lui, ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

- Je peux te tuer, en effet. Mais j'ai une offre à te faire.

- Une offre?

Il sourit tandis que l'Uchiha déglutit avec difficulté.

- Oui. Une offre.

Malgré le ton amusé que prenait l'Uzumaki, Sasuke sentit qu'il était sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils et entoura son corps avec ses bras sans s'en rendre compte, un courant d'air froid l'ayant parcouru de plein fouet – les deux grandes portes coulissantes qui menaient à l'immense balcon extérieur était grandes ouvertes, et le blond n'allait certainement pas la refermer pour lui, il semblait _tellement_ serviable!

- Explique-toi, balbutia-t-il en tentant de contrôler sa voix tremblotante.

Le blond sourit, satisfait. Il lança un regard dehors, puis regarda Sasuke à nouveau. Celui-ci était anormalement blanc et livide, comme si il venait de vomir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son corps.

- D'abord, je vais te dire qui je suis, puisque tu sembles y tenir.

- …

- Comme tu l'as déjà deviné…

Le blond s'approcha de nouveau, Sasuke le suivit des yeux, inquiet. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

- …Je suis un tueur. Un tueur à gage.

Sasuke voulut vomir. Sa tête se mit à tourner et son visage blêmit dangereusement, même s'il était déjà blanc de nature. Il était en présence d'un tueur! Il était_ seul_ avec un tueur! Ça y est. C'en était finit de lui.

- On me donne de l'argent pour tuer les gens… Et vois-tu…

Il passa deux doigts sous le menton de Sasuke, chatouillant, glissant jusqu'à sa gorge pour remonter vers sa joue, y déposant sa paume chaude.

- …Toi tu vaux beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

Il parlait lentement. Très lentement. À en donner la chaire de poule. Sasuke voulait fuir à toute vitesse, s'évader d'ici. Mais quelque chose le clouait sur place. Les caresses du tueur s'avéraient être les_ préliminaires _de sa mort, si ça se trouvait. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? Pourquoi pas à quelqu'un d'autre? Comme son voisin, tiens!

Il s'arrêta net. C'était un mauvais exemple. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et encore une fois, lui chuchota à l'oreille, son souffle chaud allant caresser la peau opaline de son prisonnier :

- Ton nom n'est pas encore rayer de sur ma liste. C'est embêtant, pas vrai?

Sasuke décida de reprendre ses esprits, se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu ne me tueras pas.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Son sourire sensuel et confiant laissa place à la confusion pendant quelques secondes. Comment ce gamin osait-il lui répondre? Le tueur n'avait encore jamais vue l'une de ses victimes avoir un sang-froid aussi contrôlé. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ferait un bon complice. Si tel serait le cas, alors bientôt Itachi mourra à ses pieds.

Il se redressa, puis contourna le lit, l'index et le pouce tenant son propre menton. Il tapota du doigt sur son nez, regardant Sasuke, puis finit par parler, un sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je ne te tuerai pas.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

- Pas maintenant.

- Laisse-moi m'en aller.

Le blond ricana de sa voix grave.

- On a à peine discuté, se plaignit-il faussement.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire! Se fâcha Sasuke.

Il était énervé. Pourquoi il était là? Pourquoi son nom figurait sur la liste d'un tueur à gage? C'était quoi encore, cette histoire? Ça n'avait aucun sens! Pourquoi voudrait-on le tuer? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, jamais…

Il finit par se taire quand il vit le regard peu aimable de son interlocuteur. Mauvaise idée d'insister avec lui; il pourrait changer d'avis, laisser tomber cette offre – qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas – et le tuer sans plus attendre. Sasuke prit une mine exaspéré et baissa la tête.

- C'est quoi ton offre…, grogna-t-il en fixant ses doigts dessiner des cercles imaginaires sur les draps.

Le blond sourit, une seconde fois satisfait.

- Je veux que tu m'aide.

Sasuke releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

- _T'aider_?! À tueur, j'imagine? Hors de question!

- J'attendais cette réaction, avoua-t-il avec un sourire et un rire démoniaque.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Itachi. Itachi était derrière tout ça. Il le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était son frère qui avait engagé ce tueur pour l'éliminer. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Itachi voudrait le tuer? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, pour mériter de mourir? Cette question restait sans réponse mais pourtant elle continuait de tourner dans sa tête.

- Itachi doit crever.

- Quoi? Lâcha Sasuke, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

- Tu m'as entendu, cracha le blond avec plus d'agressivité maintenant.

Sasuke recula instinctivement, apeuré. Le blond était entré dans une colère noire et Sasuke doutait que ce soit à cause de l'évocation de son frère. Comment pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un à ce point?

- Il doit brûler en enfer!

Il marqua une pause dans laquelle il avait les yeux fermés, une grimace de dégoût déformant son visage.

- Ça m'arrache les couilles d'avoir à demander de l'aide à un Uchiha… Mais Itachi n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on arrive à vaincre seul. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, après ce qu'il t'a fait.

Son visage prit une expression si sérieuse que Sasuke en frissonna, complètement collé au mur. Ce tueur connaissait bien son frère, il le détestait même. Sasuke commença à réaliser que son grand frère, bien qu'ayant été si attentionné envers lui, des années auparavant, n'était pas un homme bien. Ça lui faisait si mal de penser comme ça de son frère, mais pourtant, c'était la vérité.

- Ce qu'il m'a fait? Répéta Sasuke, incrédule. Comment tu sais ça, toi?

Le blond sourit, le regard fixé sur le jeune brun. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Sasuke peinait à soutenir le regard du blond. Tant de haine et de rage meurtrière dansait dans les perles azurs de celui-ci.

- Je le sais parce qu'il a fait la même chose avec ma famille. Enfin… à cette époque c'était ton père…

- Wow! Stoppe! L'interrompit Sasuke en joignant geste et parole. Mon père?

Le tueur retint son souffle, ferma les yeux. Ce massacre revenait sans cesse le hanter, quand bien même à cette époque il avait cinq ans… Il s'en rappelait cruellement. Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était ce gamin, ce Sasuke. Il était si différent de son frère, de son père, de cette famille maudite! Contrairement aux membres de son clan, Sasuke n'était pas méchant, ni cruel, ni sans pitié. Au contraire, il semblait inoffensif. Il leur ressemblait physiquement, et il était sans doute fort et intelligent comme eux… mais cette dépendance au sang et au meurtre qu'avait son père et son frère… était absente dans son regard. Le blond ne voyait pas la même chose à travers les yeux du jeune brun.

Le blond rouvrit ses yeux bleus pour les encrer dans ceux de l'adolescent qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre. Il sourit.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'apprendre ça de cette manière, commença-t-il, mais ton père était un criminel recherché dans tout le pays.

- Pardon?

- Ton clan dirigeait la Mafia japonaise, on ne te l'a jamais dis?

- Non… marmonna Sasuke, plus que jamais confus.

- C'est sans doute parce que tu étais encore trop jeune. Ton père en était le Chef, le leader. C'est lui qui a ordonné l'assassinat de _mon_ clan.

- …Je suis désolé…

Le blond tenta de cacher sa surprise suite cette révélation. Il s'excusait? Mais quel idiot! Il s'excusait pour un crime commis avant sa naissance! Le blond lâcha un rire qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux, replongeant dans ce récit, dans ces souvenirs douloureux.

Il lança d'abord un regard à Sasuke qui, maintenant recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'écoutait sans protester, sans avoir l'air de vouloir l'interrompre. Il était plutôt confus, les sourcils froncés. Le blond se racla la gorge.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je hais ton frère… Je le hais de toute mon âme, de tout mon être…

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sasuke d'une toute petite voix.

Le blond inspira profondément avant de reprendre. Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi, avec autant de tristesse dans cette voix grave et dure. Lui qui, sur le coup, avait pensé que le blond n'était qu'une arme de destruction, un robot sans sentiments, un objet qui obéit et qui tue…

- Itachi a prit la relève et a tué un bon nombre de mes amis, après avoir assassiné tes parents pour l'argent qu'ils possédaient…

- Mes _parents_?! Hurla Sasuke soudainement.

Jusqu'ici, il était resté calme. D'où se permettait-il d'évoquer ses parents? Comment se permettait-il d'accuser son frère de les avoir assassinés? C'était complètement absurde! Et puis il était qui, lui, à la fin? Il apparaissait comme ça dans sa vie, prétendant devoir le tuer, et savoir tout sur sa vie, sur son passé, sur _la mort de ses parents_, même! Ça, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Sasuke se redressa brusquement, à genoux, le dos droit, il foudroya le blond du regard.

- Pour qui tu te prends?! Que… Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, d'abord? Tu dis n'importe quoi! Itachi n'aurait… il n'aurait jamais… Tu n'es qu'un menteur!

- Hé, du calme, rigola le blond, amusé par cette réaction tout à fait normal.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke obéit, serrant violemment l'oreiller contre son torse sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait les nerfs à vif, et ce blond aux yeux bleus commençait à l'énerver. Il était sur le point de craquer.

Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. Le tueur attendait que l'adolescent se soit calmé. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Itachi? Itachi, son grand frère, assassiner ses parents? Le grand frère attentionné et gentil qu'il avait connu quand il était tout petit? Non… Il ne voulait pas y croire… Ce n'était que des balivernes… C'était tout sauf vrai…

- Mon frère n'a jamais fais ça…, chuchota-t-il.

Le blond fixait le brun, les sourcils froncés, de la compassion flottant dans ses yeux bleus. Sasuke ne le voyait pas, il regardait le plafond. L'Uzumaki comprenait parfaitement cette douleur. Il la comprenait si bien que durant l'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de le consoler. Mais il se débarrassa bien vite de cette idée bizarroïde. Lui? Consoler? Bien drôle. Et quoi encore? Le protéger? Le blond manqua de se mettre à rire. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentis de l'affection pour personne. Jamais. Et ce, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Il avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne. Les humains étaient des monstres, ils se faisaient souffrir les uns les autres, on n'était jamais en sécurité. Le blond l'avait compris… Mais pourquoi ce gamin semblait si… attirant?

Il se reprit bien vite en secouant la tête et en se prenant un second cigare.

- Tu pourrais être surpris, marmotta-t-il en tirant de sa poche arrière un briquet.

Sasuke se redressa et mis ses pieds au sol pour venir rejoindre le blond qui s'était un peu éloigné. Il avait traversé les portes coulissantes aux contours rouges et or. Des dragons décoraient les murs, gravés dans la pierre. Pas de doute, ils étaient bien dans un temple Japonais.

Sasuke le suivit jusque dans une autre pièce, tout aussi belle que la précédente.

- Mes parents sont… morts dans un accident de voiture. Itachi n'y est pour rien, je te l'assure!

Le blond éclata d'un rire sans fin. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait rien de drôle! Non mais cet imbécile ne pouvait pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout, il n'était pas un tueur pour rien. Sasuke frissonna, se rappelant de ce détail.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle? Demanda Sasuke en essayant de trouver les yeux de son interlocuteur, totalement invisibles dans la pénombre.

Il aperçut tout de même l'ombre de sa silhouette large et imposante. Il le vit baisser la tête, puis s'approcher pour qu'enfin ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Le blond riait toujours. Ça se voyait aux rides autour de ses yeux. Il était si beau…

- Un accident de voiture? S'exclama-t-il, riant aux éclats.

- Euh… oui, répondit Sasuke.

- Tu es aussi innocent qu'une poupée de porcelaine, ma parole!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, sentant son visage s'enflammer sous cette comparaison. Ce blondinet était vraiment lourd! Il baissa la tête, serra les poings, le cœur battant à l'idée que le frère qu'il avait _aimé_ auparavant soit l'auteur de la mort de ses parents. Il était naïf à ce point? Son frère l'avait ainsi trompé… _trahi_?

Sasuke rougissait maintenant de honte, de s'être fait ainsi avoir par son propre frère… Il retint avec peine sa rage et se précipita sur un mur pour y frapper son front plusieurs fois et ses poings de chaque côté aussi. Il lâcha un grognement, puis deux, puis un cri de rage.

Le blond demeura impassible derrière, regardant Sasuke réagir de la même manière que lui, quand il avait appris qu'Itachi Uchiha possédait la Mafia Japonaise, et qu'il serait maintenant derrière tout les prochains meurtres et crimes que connaîtront la ville. Il ferma les yeux de douleur quand Sasuke se laissa glisser contre le mur, après s'être vidé de cette colère et cette peine. Itachi Uchiha en avait fait souffrir plus d'un, et c'était sans doute pourquoi ils étaient réunis tout les deux, sous le même toit, cette nuit.

Sasuke se souvint alors de l'offre que le blond ne lui avait toujours pas expliquée. Il ouvrit les yeux, la tête en arrière, appuyée sur le mur, ses jambes gisants au sol, inertes, et ses mains qui résonnaient encore dû aux nombreux coups qu'il avait assénés au mur.

- C'était quoi… ton offre? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et fatiguée.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. L'instant n'était plus à la rigolade, ni à la moquerie. Les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient la douleur de l'autre.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, ton nom n'est pas encore rayé de sur ma liste. Mais si tu m'aides et que tous les autres sont rayés d'ici le mois d'août prochain… Peut-être que ton nom ne sera jamais rayé, qui sait.

- Tu me demande d'être ton complice? T'es malade.

- Mon seul objectif est ton frère. Je veux qu'il crève, et à deux, ça risque d'être plus facile. Réfléchis, Sasuke. Je t'offre de t'épargner. Si tu refuses, c'est Itachi qui s'en chargera à ma place…

- Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis si de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix?!

Le blond esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il s'approcha du jeune brun qui était toujours assis par terre.

- Je savais qu'on finirait pas s'entendre. J'm'appelle Naruto.

Il lui tendit sa main et Sasuke la saisit après un petit moment d'hésitation.

* * *

** À SUIVRE .......**


	5. Home with a killer

**Fais-Moi Saigner (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part V: Home with a Killer**

Un bruit de jointures frappant sur la fenêtre réveilla la jeune fille. Hinata dormait paisiblement, avec des traces de ses larmes séchées encore sur ses joues. Il était presque trois heures du matin et elle s'était finalement endormie après que Neji ait quitté sa chambre pour se rendre du côté ouest du domaine. Les Hyûga étaient la famille la plus riche de tout le quartier. Leur famille était divisée en deux : Hinata vivait avec son père et sa sœur du côté est, et Neji vivait avec son père et sa mère du côté ouest. Hinata n'avait cessé de s'imaginer toute sorte d'hypothèse et de peur à propos de ce qui était arrivé ce soir… Et si elle ne reverrait jamais Sasuke?

Mais le bruit persista et elle ouvrit des yeux fatigués et brillants. Elle s'étira, les mains allant toucher les barreaux de son lit, et ses pieds sortant de sous la couverture. Elle poussa celle-ci et perçut que le bruit venait de la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête mais n'y vit rien : le rideau cachait ce qui pouvait bien être en train de taper dessus. Elle commença à paniquer, mais ne dit rien, peut-être encore ensommeillée. Elle se leva lentement et, d'une main tremblante, ouvrit les rideaux. Ce qu'elle vit la figea net. Sasuke!

À genoux sur le petit toit, il attendait tranquillement qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. En faite, la chambre d'Hinata n'était pas au dernier étage, mais au troisième. Le domaine était si grand qu'on y comptait cinq étages. Sasuke y était sans doute monté par l'échelle qu'Hinata mettait là au cas où il voudrait venir, sachant que son père ne laissait jamais entrer personne – surtout pas des garçons – à une heure pareille dans la nuit! Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Sasuke! S'écria-t-elle avant qu'une main ne s'écrase sur sa bouche.

Le jeune garçon entra dans la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre et retira sa main de sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Celle-ci était tout aussi choquée que surprise.

- Tu veux que ton père entende?

Elle réalisa enfin et lui sauta au cou.

- Oh, Sasuke! Chuchota-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur!

Elle recula, gardant quand même ses bras autour de son cou, l'expression de son visage était si soulagé et heureux que Sasuke en eut un sourire en coin.

- Comment tu as fais pour te débarrasser de ce tueur? En tout cas, c'est un fou, un malade! Il faut le mettre en prison! Sasuke, ça va?!

Le porteur du nom eut un second sourire tendre avant de rire doucement. Il prit Hinata dans ses bras et la serra délicatement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il. Je… je vais bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il t'a laissé fuir?! Tu t'es enfui?

- Oui…

Hinata resta un moment émerveillée par le sang-froid que faisait preuve son ami. Puis elle se blottie contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Comme elle avait eut peur…

Sasuke, quant à lui, mit une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, soulagé également. Elle était si naïve, il s'en voulait de se payer sa tête, de lui raconter des balivernes. Il ne s'était pas enfuit, loin de là. Il s'était _allié_ à un tueur, il était devenu son complice. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner et de l'aider à tuer des gens, à enlever des vies. Quand bien même ce serait des criminels qui ont commis les pires crimes dans leur vie, Sasuke était répugné à l'idée d'avoir les mains tâchées de leur sang. Et si ces amis l'apprenaient? En plus de se prostituer, il était le complice d'un tueur à gage…Quelle image il leur donnerait de sa véritable nature!

Il finit par reculer et la jeune fille le suivit des yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Hinata fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke? Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, elle s'approcha prudemment, posa une main sur son épaule, puis s'installa à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le silence durait et elle faillit perdre patience, mais Sasuke se tourna enfin vers elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis ajouta d'une voix qui sonnait presque fausse, mais tout aussi sincère aux oreilles d'Hinata :

- C'est rien. Rien du tout. Bonne nuit, Hinata.

Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, posant ses mains dessus. Avant de l'ouvrir, il fit demi-tour et regarda Hinata une dernière fois.

- Hinata… Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu.

Hinata n'eut à peine le temps de se lever pour demander pourquoi, il était déjà parti.

* * *

Caché derrière une table dehors, dans la cour arrière de l'école, Sasuke observait silencieusement ses amis. Le dénommé Naruto lui avait bien dit qu'il ne pourrait retourner à l'école. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait cacher tout ça à ses amis, peut-être parce qu'ils pourraient être mêlés à cette histoire et qu'ils pourraient avoir des ennuies. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait accepté de s'aventurer dans cette folie. Il allait être le complice d'un tueur… Sasuke ne savait pas comment on tuait quelqu'un. Il en avait des haut-le-cœur rien qu'à y penser… Mais c'était ça ou la mort, et à bien y penser, il refusait de mourir avant d'avoir eu des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

En regardant ses amis entrer dans le collège pour une nouvelle journée de cours, il soupira profondément. Cette terrible question ne cessait de lui repasser en tête… pourquoi lui? Pourquoi cette vie merdique? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il était un humain comme Neji, comme Kiba, comme tout le monde. Il mangeait, il dormait. Alors pourquoi les malheurs lui tombaient dessus sans cesse? Ses parents mourraient, – il ne savait pas s'il devait croire à cette histoire…. Itachi? Les avoir tués? – son frère quittait la maison, le laissant seul sans argent, sans rien d'autre qu'une immense solitude. Puis ce blondinet qui lui proposait une chance de vivre. Mais à quel prix? À avoir la mort de dizaine d'homme sur la conscience? Allait-il être capable d'arracher la vie à un corps? De _savoir_ qu'il a tué quelqu'un, et ensuite de vivre comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé?

- Tu es ponctuel, c'est bien.

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna vers la source de cette voix grave. Le blond se tenait droit, de toute sa hauteur. Il portait un long manteau brun presque noir. Les mains dans les poches et le foulard jusqu'au nez, Sasuke le regarda un moment. Comme ça, habillé pour l'automne, les cheveux blonds en bataille, voletant au vent froid, il semblait si normal… Il souriait, tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau pour un jeune homme.

Sasuke ravala sa salive et cligna des yeux nerveusement. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à être en présence d'un tueur…

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi…

Naruto s'esclaffa doucement et les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher. Le blond se dirigeait vers sa maison tandis que le brun marchait sans même s'en rendre compte. Naruto se rendit vite compte que Sasuke était encore un peu secoué par toute cette histoire, alors il se tu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés chez lui. Il ne savait même pas si le brun savait où il était, il semblait totalement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se planta devant lui, une fois à l'intérieur.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Souffla-t-il en passant sa main devant les yeux noirs obscurs du brun.

Celui-ci releva la tête et acquiesça sans avoir comprit pourtant. Il se défit de son manteau et le blond le prit pour aller le ranger. Il revint dans le hall d'entrée, pour voir que Sasuke était allé s'installer au salon. Quoi de plus normal. Il sourit, pas habitué à avoir de la visite, puis alla le rejoindre.

Il le vit assis sur le canapé, tendu. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'appuyer le dos, il semblait si mal à l'aise. Naruto posa sa main sur son front et se massa les cheveux un moment. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne lâchant le jeune garçon des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui demander s'il y avait un problème. Il finit par se lancer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le brun se tourna, une expression effrayée sur le visage. Effrayée? Non. Inquiète, confuse… Mais pas effrayée. N'empêche, le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Comment on est censé… hum… tuer?

Naruto mit un moment à répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail pourtant si important. C'était bien de penser à avoir un complice, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, car Itachi – comme il l'avait dit – n'était pas un homme facile à vaincre, il était puissant, cruel et sans pitié. Mais Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant : il n'avait jamais tué avant, jamais fait de mal à personne – le blond ne le savait pas mais il était sûr que non. Ce gamin n'avait pas l'air d'être méchant! Cette idée le fit sourire et il s'approcha du brun. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Sasuke le suivit des yeux.

- Regarde et apprend, lança le blond en faisant un mouvement des mains comme s'il rechargeait un revolver.

Sasuke le regarda, puis se détendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait en sécurité. Cette sensation était tout aussi étrange qu'agréable. Comme s'il le connaissait déjà, comme une vieille connaissance, un vieil ami avec qui il s'entendait bien, avec qui il pouvait rire et tout simplement se laisser aller…

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il détourna le regard avec une envie de crier.

Sasuke regarda le blond se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il le suivit. Naruto se prit un verre d'eau et s'appuya sur le comptoir, regardant Sasuke comme s'il était sa prochaine proie. Le brun frissonna. Toute cette histoire l'effrayait. Le simple fait que son frère était derrière tout ça… Il fut parcouru d'un frisson mais cette fois il ne put le cacher. Naruto retira le verre de contre ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien?

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence? L'interrompit Sasuke en haussant les épaules nerveusement et en détournant le regard.

Un sourire sournois vint s'installer sur les lèvres du tueur. Il bu encore quelques gorgés puis posa le verre sur le comptoir. Il s'approcha ensuite du brun sans savoir – sans même se _douter_ – que le cœur de ce dernier s'était mis à battre la chamade. Il s'appuya sur le contour de la porte, dans le cadrage qui séparait le salon et la cuisine, là où Sasuke se tenait, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Quand tu veux.

Le brun se perdit un moment dans les yeux azurs de son interlocuteur, puis finit par regarder ailleurs.

- Demain?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais prêt aussi tôt, fit remarquer Naruto.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me sentirai…

Naruto remarqua la peur dans sa voix, et c'était normal. Mais il y avait autre chose qui attirait le blond. Quelque chose que Sasuke dégageait. Une odeur quelconque? Non. Plus que ça. Un sentiment étrange, une attirance hors norme… Quelque chose de fort.

Naruto ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, tentant de s'échapper à ces idées bizarroïdes. Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour aller se servir un second verre de vin. Il en offrit à son invité mais ce dernier refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Écoute, fit le blond au bout d'un moment. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile…

- J'ai accepté, l'interrompit-il. Je… je vais le faire…

Sasuke n'en était pas si sur, mais c'était vrai, il avait accepté la veille, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Soudain, il remarqua que le blond le fixait avec amusement. Ses yeux étaient accrochés à ses lèvres et l'Uchiha rougit, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, baka? Grogna-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te tuer… susurra le blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Tu as l'air appétissant.

Maintenant rouge écarlate, Sasuke porta sa main à ses cheveux et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi déjà? Il ne savait pas. Ce blond lui donnait chaud. Pourquoi il le fixait ainsi comme s'il était son dîner? Puis il se souvint d'hier soir, quand il avait passé ses doigts sur sa peau. Comment il s'était sentit…

_Stop! Mais à quoi je pense, là? Je dois être malade… _

- Tu as peur? Demanda le blond.

- Pas du tout.

Naruto s'approcha et prit le poignet du brun pour le lever au niveau de ses yeux.

- Tu trembles, lâcha-t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Sasuke serra les dents, ce blondinet commençait à l'énerver! Pour qui il se prenait? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il tremble? Mais… _pourquoi_ il tremblait, au juste? Sasuke se posa la question, mais comme aucune réponse intelligente et vraie ne lui vint, il décida de mentir.

- C'est parce que j'ai froid, objecta-t-il, soutenant le regard du blond.

Ce dernier sourit. Un sourire sensuel et dangereux, dégageant une odeur meurtrière mais réconfortante, une odeur qui pénétra le corps de Sasuke de plein fouet. Il sursauta pour lui-même, intérieurement, se perdant de nouveau dans le regard du tueur, attiré comme un aimant.

Le blond le remarqua et son sourire s'élargit. Il glissa deux doigts sur le front du jeune garçon, et ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke revint au présent.

- On transpire quand on a froid, maintenant? Avoue-le, tu as peur de moi.

Sasuke plaqua ses mains sur le torse du blond pour le pousser, sans grand succès.

- Dans tes rêves, baka.

Le baka en question éclata de rire, et fut surpris lui-même. Naruto n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis si longtemps. Ce gamin était l'innocence même – ses parents avaient été tués par son propre frère et il avait toujours cru le contraire. Cette petite pensée le fit rire. Il s'esclaffa derechef, doucement, tendrement, en regardant le brun prendre son manteau sur le canapé. Il ne l'enfila pas immédiatement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le blond lui emboita le pas.

Sasuke ne lui fit qu'un au revoir de la tête, impatient d'aller se cacher sous ses couvertures, s'endormir et se réveiller dans un autre monde. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, et qu'il vit la pire tempête de la saison, il grogna tandis que le blondinet derrière lui se mit à ricaner. Il se retourna vivement vers lui, puis regarda à nouveau dehors. Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui sous cette pluie abondante? C'était du suicide! Les rafales de vent emmenaient les feuilles jaunes et c'était à peine si les voitures arrivaient à rester sur place sans être secouées.

Il regarda à nouveau Naruto, qui lui souriait toujours et sans cesse. Un sourire moqueur mais tout aussi magnifique.

- Il y a une chambre libre au premier, proposa-t-il, se retenant de près d'éclater de rire une seconde fois.

À bien y penser, il était quand même mignon l'étalon Uchiha, quand il se fâchait.

* * *

**à Suivre....**


	6. Sleepless Night

**Fais-moi Saigner (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part VI : Sleepless Night**

La nuit était maintenant tombée et Naruto zappait sans arrêt depuis au moins une heure si ce n'était pas plus. Il repensait à sa nouvelle recrue. Il était sans doute en train de dormir au premier, mais lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Alors il restait là, bien assis sur le canapé, à changer les chaînes de minutes en minutes. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un bruit de chute, de l'eau qui coulait, et ce ruissellement venait d'en haut. Il fronça les sourcils, c'était peut-être son imagination, mais plus ça durait, plus de fois il levait la tête vers le plafond, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là-haut.

Il finit par se lever.

- Il s'est vraiment permis de prendre une douche, celui-là? Marmonna-t-il en attrapant la rampe de l'escalier pour ensuite monter à toute vitesse.

Il trouva la porte de la salle de bain verrouillée. Le bruit venait vraiment de l'intérieur. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'y arriva pas, ce qui le frustra. Ce gamin s'était _réellement_ permis d'utiliser la douche? Puis il finit par se faire à l'idée, et il attendit, se disant que s'il l'avait invité à rester pour la nuit, il aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il ait besoin de se doucher… Quelle galère.

Le temps s'écoula et Naruto s'impatienta. Non pas seulement parce que c'était long mais parce qu'il avait une de ces envies pressantes… Mais quand une image du brun, nu et mouillé sous la douche lui vint à l'esprit, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage ainsi que des petites rougeurs aux joues.

À l'intérieur, sous le jet d'eau, agenouillé en petite boule, Sasuke serrait ses genoux contre son torse. Il sanglotait doucement. À chaque fois qu'il était seul avec lui-même, nu en plus, il se souvenait sans exception de tous ces hommes qui l'avaient souillé, brisé, violé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier? Pourquoi? Cette question semblait si simple mais pourtant si difficile à en trouver une réponse.

Il resta ainsi un long moment avant de se décider à bouger. Il frotta ses jambes avec ses mains et un savon, essayant de faire partir les mains de cet homme – même si ça faisait quatre jours maintenant – de sur sa peau. Il se leva et voyant que c'était inutile, que son corps était possédé encore et encore et que ça ne finirait jamais, il arrêta l'eau, et s'enroula dans une grande serviette qui lui allait jusqu'aux chevilles. Au chaud, blotti contre lui-même, il prit ses vêtements sur le comptoir, et ouvrit la porte.

- Enfin! S'exclama le blond en levant les bras.

Sasuke sursauta et rougit – il était nu sous cette serviette, après tout – violemment quand il vit le grand blond appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, le regardant avec… _amusement_ ?

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne dors pas?

Il était affolé et surtout embarrassé mais le blond semblait trouver ça drôle. Bien drôle, puisqu'un sourire pervers et amusé grandissait à vu d'œil plus il rougissait. Sasuke referma ses bras autour de son corps pour ne pas que la serviette s'échappe, même si c'était strictement impossible, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de chance, surtout quand il n'avait rien en dessus et que ce blondinet ne cessait de le reluquer de la tête au pied.

- T'as fini? Lâcha-t-il, brusquement.

Naruto, qui regardait les jambes à découverts du brun – fines et bien dessinées – releva la tête après avoir sursauté. Il sourit derechef et le contourna pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Oui, oui. La prochaine fois, lança-t-il, habilles-toi avant de sortir… On ne sait jamais.

Il partit d'un rire qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié puisque le blond venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. _Tss, il se croit drôle…_

Le blond, de son côté, fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Devant le miroir, il se surprit à se regarder un moment. Ce qu'il y vit? Un jeune homme souriant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit aux éclats ainsi? Une vague de bien-être l'envahit, et il perdit son sourire lentement, reprenant son calme. Il se regardait, se demandant d'où venait cette soudaine innocence, cette insouciance qui était collée sur son visage à l'instant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient au lit, chacun de leur côté. Naruto, couché sur le dos, fixait le plafond. Tout était calme. Il devait être… quatre heures du matin? Deux, peut-être? Il ne savait plus. Il trouva enfin le sommeil, s'endormi à moitié, quand une voix douce et faible résonna.

- Tu dors?

Il se massa les cheveux, puis sa main retomba lourdement sur sa joue. Il tenta de se relever mais vu comment il était ensommeillé et à moitié conscient, Naruto devina qu'il eut dormit quelques instants. Il plissa les yeux pour voir dans la pénombre, et aperçu une ombre dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre.

- Humm… avant que t'arrives ouais…

L'ombre s'approcha et – même s'il le savait déjà – Naruto vit, à la lueur de la lune, le visage pâle et fatigué de Sasuke. Il se redressa en baillant et en s'étirant. Les cheveux en batailles et les yeux lourds, il fit signe au brun de s'asseoir et celui-ci s'exécuta, timidement.

- C'est quoi le problème? Demanda-t-il, doucement malgré lui.

Sasuke hésita, puis tourna la tête vers la grande porte vitrée qui menait à un balcon extérieur. Le jeune Uchiha reporta ensuite son regard vers le blond qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir réveillé mais… enfin.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… dit-il, embarrassé.

Il se sentait comme un petit garçon qui se cachait dans les bras de sa mère parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir ou parce qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Contrairement à son habitude, Naruto ne partit pas d'un rire moqueur, ni aucun sourire ne s'étendit sur son visage. Il le regardait à travers l'obscurité. Tendrement? Non, il devait mal voir. C'était la nuit, il faisait noir. Oui, c'était à cause de ça.

- J'ai remarqué, fit le blond au bout d'un moment.

- …

- T'as faim ou t'as soif?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça… je… ça peut paraître ridicule mais… je n'ai jamais dormi ailleurs que chez moi.

Sasuke baissa la tête. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le sourire qu'il redoutait tant se dessiner sur les lèvres du tueur. Celui-ci tenta de cacher l'hilarité qui le prit soudainement. Cette fois il craquait : ce gamin était vraiment trop mignon… avec ce visage enfantin et…

Le blond secoua la tête, se rendant compte que le gamin en question le regardait bizarrement, l'air de se demander à quoi il pensait. _Tu te fâcherais si tu savais_… pensa Naruto en soupirant intérieurement.

- Tu veux retourner chez toi, si je comprends bien?

Il vit Sasuke sursauter et ouvrir grand les yeux. Puis il baissa la tête et si ce n'était pas de l'obscurité, Naruto aurait sans doute vu la jolie couleur écarlate sur le visage du jeune brun. Celui-ci se mit à tricoter avec ses doigts nerveusement.

- Non, non… c'est juste…

- Tu veux discuter, alors?

- Mais… tu dormais…

- Non, ça va. Installe-toi.

Naruto se leva, posant les couvertures à côté. Il était en caleçon, torse nu, jambes à découverts. Malgré le noir qui envahissait la pièce, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était grand, la peau doré et luisante même dans le noir, musclé, bâti et…

- Ça va ?

- Hein ?

Le cœur du brun battait la chamade à présent. Pourquoi déjà? Le blond le regardait, debout devant lui, près de la porte ouverte qui menait au long corridor. C'était à son tour de se demander à quoi il pensait. Il sourit alors, puis tourna les talons.

- Je vais nous prendre quelque chose à boire, murmura-t-il.

Il descendit les escaliers en souriant inlassablement, satisfait à l'idée de l'avoir dans sa chambre toute la nuit.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne dormira pas de si tôt…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était revenu dans la chambre. Ils n'osèrent allumer la lumière, l'instant était si calme et relaxant. Le blond lui offrit un verre d'eau que Sasuke engloutit d'un seul coup, nerveux. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un long moment dans le silence, chacun buvant tranquillement. Naruto regardait le brun du coin de l'œil, la faible lueur de la lune éclairant son visage pâle, il se demandait tout plein de chose à son propos. Il posa son verra sur la table de chevet et se pencha.

- Alors euh… Toujours pas fatigué?

Sasuke fit signe que non d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il tenait son verre d'eau vide entre ses mains, et la tête baissée. Ses mèches cachaient son visage un instant. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème?

Après une demi-minute, le concerné releva la tête et rencontra les azurs – inquiets – du blond.

- Je me demandais… T'as déjà fais autre chose avant d'être un… hum… tueur à gage?

Naruto esquissa lentement un sourire puis secoua la tête sans le lâcher des yeux. Un frisson parcouru alors Sasuke de toutes parts.

- Non. Je n'ai vécu que dans l'intérêt d'avoir les doigts tâchés de sang.

Un second frisson le secoua de plein fouet. Sasuke grogna.

- Merde! Tu le fais exprès pour me foutre la chair de poule!

Naruto éclata de rire. Un rire tendre et tout simplement magnifique, enfantin. Jamais il ne s'était esclaffé de cette façon depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

- Oui, tout à fait! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, attendri par la presque peur dans le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors. Le brun baissa la tête, les doigts tremblants, et le blond se tu, se rendant compte de son malaise. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il n'en avait pas l'intention, non plus. Mais il décida tout de même de se taire, et d'attendre. Lorsqu'il voulut reprendre la parole, le brun releva la tête.

- Sans blague… Tu as l'air si jeune… Tu as fais ça toute ta vie jusqu'à maintenant?

Un nouveau silence. Ce fut au tour du blond de baisser la tête. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question et automatiquement, les souvenirs d'avant, de la raison pourquoi il était devenu un « monstre », lui revinrent. Il chercha longtemps une manière de tout lui expliquer. Sasuke fut plus rapide et ouvrit la bouche :

- On ne t'a pas laissé le choix… Hein?

- C'est toi qui me fou la chair de poule, là…

- J'ai vu juste?

- …

- …

Le blond se racla la gorge et décida enfin de parler.

- En effet, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, question de se rafraîchir un peu. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Sasuke resta sur le lit, agenouillé. Il avait chaud, lui aussi, mais n'en montra aucun signe. Naruto lui tourna le dos pour regarder dehors, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença enfin.

- J'avais environ six ans. Ton père venait de tuer toute ma famille, de mon père jusqu'à mes tantes et mes cousins…

Sasuke baissa la tête, honteux d'être le _fils_ de celui qui avait enlevé sa famille.

- Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, comme tu dois t'imaginer. Mais un homme m'a trouvé, un mercenaire. Il a dit que… si je voulais survivre, il fallait que je devienne son acolyte, et donc apprendre à tuer et à n'avoir aucune pitié.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui lança un regard terrifiant et froid. Celui-ci sentit son sang se glacer en une seule seconde. Il y avait à peine une minute, il avait un regard tendre et un sourire énorme collé au visage, et pendant un moment, Sasuke retrouva le tueur qui avait assassiné son voisin dans la ruelle, l'autre soir. Il en frissonna.

- Que… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé par la suite? Demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de cacher sa voix tremblante.

- J'ai grandis avec un mercenaire comme modèle. Je tuais avant même que tu n'aies appris à marcher et à parler.

Il regarda de nouveau la fenêtre.

- J'avais les mains tâchées de sang… alors que j'étais censé aller à l'école comme les autres enfants…

La voix du blond se dispersait lentement, il parlait de moins en moins fort, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne l'entende plus du tout. Naruto demeura devant la fenêtre, de dos à la chambre, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne s'installer sur le lit. Il regarda Sasuke qui avait baissé la tête. Avait-il bien fait de lui raconter sa vie comme ça, alors qu'il ne le connait que très peu? Il ne savait pas. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il pouvait se confier à ce gamin. Il avait besoin de se confier, lui qui était resté silencieux sur son passé depuis de très nombreuses années. Là, comme ça, avec un presqu'inconnu, il s'ouvrait tout grand. N'empêche, ça faisait un bien énorme.

- Et toi? Finit-il par demander. C'est à ton tour.

- Mon tour? S'étouffa le brun.

- De me parler de toi.

- De moi?

Encore une fois, Sasuke sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit sinon…

- Oui, acquiesça Naruto avec un sourire rassurant, de toi.

Sasuke se mit à chercher désespérément comment expliquer le fait que son frère l'avait laissé tout seul, après le décès de ses parents, et que maintenant il couchait pour de l'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de lui, après tout ça? Il ravala sa salive et se lança.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir de moi… J'ai seulement dix-sept ans, je vais à l'école… et ma famille… ma famille…

Le blond ne dit rien, respecta le fait que Sasuke soit incapable de continuer. Il avait bloqué tout naturellement, et Naruto savait, comprenait pourquoi c'était si dure de parler d'une famille qu'on nous avait enlevée. Il baissa la tête, et la releva après quelques secondes.

- Je me souviens de ta mère, chuchota-t-il.

- Ma mère? S'étonna Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui… Je me souviens vaguement d'elle.

Le blond eut un sourire tendre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sasuke mit un moment à se rappeler que Naruto connaissait sa famille, mais de la manière dont il venait de dire qu'il se souvenait de sa mère, ça l'intriguait. L'avait-il déjà rencontrée, ou même vue? Il fronça les sourcils pour lui-même, et se mordit les lèvres. Au même moment, Naruto poursuivit, regardant dehors la nuit qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin, ainsi que la pluie.

- Elle était si gentille. Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait avec un homme comme ton père… C'est si loin, tout ça. Je ne suis plus sur de rien.

- Et moi? Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

- Tu n'étais pas encore né. D'ailleurs, si ma mémoire ne fait pas défaut, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était enceinte…

- De moi?

- Sans doute.

Un silence s'installa encore une fois. Tant de questions courraient dans la tête de Sasuke. Ce blondinet, apparemment, avait connu sa mère, et sa famille. Cette idée le rassurait, le sentiment de déjà le connaître. Mais un mystère planait encore autour de lui, sans pour autant que Sasuke puisse savoir quoi. Quelque chose restait sans explications. Pourquoi ce sentiment de sécurité? D'où venait-il? C'était peut-être ça, le mystère.

- Tu as donc connu mon frère?

Le visage du blond s'assombrit, et il baissa la tête. Sasuke s'en voulut immédiatement. Il avait comprit ce silence. Trop bien, même.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- Ça va. Oui, j'ai connu ton frère. En faite, reprit-il en levant la tête sans pour autant regarder Sasuke, il était un enfant comme les autres. Mais j'étais jeune, c'est flou dans ma tête.

- Itachi s'est toujours occupé de moi comme il le fallait… Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu… si ce que tu dis est vrai… il n'a pas…

- Sasuke, l'arrêta la blond doucement.

Ce dernier stoppa net et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il sentit ses joues brûler. Il se sentait terriblement ridicule. Mais quelque part, c'était vrai : le grand frère qu'il avait connu… n'avait rien d'un meurtrier…

Il lâcha un profond soupir, n'osa regarder le blond plus longtemps, au risque de devenir rouge écarlate. Pourquoi avait-il si honte de ne pas être capable d'en vouloir à son frère? De ne pas être capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui avait commis un péché grave?

Sasuke décida de penser à autre chose, il soupira derechef et releva péniblement la tête. La fatigue commençait à le prendre tranquillement mais il aimait bien ce moment de calme, et cette discussion avec ce blond les aidait à mieux se connaître.

- Comment as-tu connu ma mère, demanda Sasuke en murmurant, après un long moment de silence.

- La mienne était une de ses grandes amies. Je passais tous les étés chez toi, chez ta mère, enfin… Au manoir. À partir de quatre ans, j'ai commencé à en garder des souvenirs. Avant ça, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ma mère, là maintenant?

- Parce que tu me fais penser à elle. Tu lui ressembles tellement… Tu es exactement comme elle.

- Comment elle était?

Le blond lui raconta alors ce dont il se souvenait d'elle. Que sa mère était douce, gentille et magnifique. Que c'était une femme unique qui s'occupait des autres avant tout, avant ses propres besoins. Qu'elle était un ange directement tombé du ciel. Sasuke ferma les yeux à mesure que le blond parlait. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement… Il en grimaça tellement il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ce con lui rappelait sa mère? À quoi bon rouvrir sa plaie?

- C'est bon, arrête…

- Ça fait combien de temps, maintenant? murmura Naruto.

- Deux ans…

- Aye, c'est récent. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

- Ça va. Je n'arrive simplement pas à m'y faire… je me sens vide… comme s'il y avait un trou énorme dans ma poitrine…

Sasuke releva des yeux brillants vers Naruto.

- … Tu comprends?

- Oui, je suis passé par là.

Naruto vit alors que les lèvres du brun tremblaient légèrement. Il sourit, attendri.

- C'est bien de pleurer, de temps en temps, tu sais.

- Je ne pleure pas.

- Tu trembles.

- J'ai froid.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Malgré le mois d'octobre, et le froid de la nuit, il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de rire doucement. Un lien venait de se tisser entre eux. Un lien invisible, fragile, mais il était là, impatient de grandir et de devenir plus fort, plus solide. Leur rire se dissipa tranquillement et Naruto se leva debout.

- Fatigué, maintenant?

Sasuke bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et le blond sourit. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied. Tout à coup, il était mort de fatigue. Le blond s'esclaffa doucement jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit sorti de sa chambre. Ce dernier lui souhaita bonne nuit faiblement – et surtout timidement – puis disparu au fond du corridor. Naruto sourit avant de s'allonger.

Ce soir-là, depuis longtemps, les deux jeunes hommes, chacun de leur côté, s'endormirent avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**à Suivre....**


	7. Entraînement

**Fais-Moi Saigner**** (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part VII : Entraînement**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla très tôt. Son corps s'était habitué aux petites heures du matin, parce qu'il allait à l'école et… pas aujourd'hui. Il soupira et se mit assis dans le lit, puis regarda dehors. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et dehors il pleuvait encore, très fort. Même s'il avait voulu y aller, au collège, il se serait envolé avant même d'y être arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Qu'il voulait y aller. Pour rassurer ses amis – qui eux croyaient, à part Hinata, qu'il s'était fait enlevé et que jamais ils ne le reverront.

Il fixa un long moment la pluie qui tombait inlassablement, puis se souvint d'où il était, les pourquoi, les comment. Il se leva et s'assura qu'il n'était ni en caleçon, ni en torse nu, et il se dirigea vers la chambre de son nouvel acolyte. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'appeler ami, parce qu'il le connaissait à peine, mais la soirée d'hier lui revenait et il se demandait ce qui les avait poussés à se confier l'un à l'autre.

Derechef, il soupira lorsqu'il vit le blond endormi comme un bébé dans son lit, les jambes écarquillées, l'une traînant presque par terre, alors que ses bras étaient étalés de chaque côté également. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il lâcha un rire à cette vue. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui dormait aussi mal. Sans parler du ronflement constant et de la flaque de bave sur le coussin. Il s'approcha et le secoua doucement, hésitant.

- Euh… réveille-toi, murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment on réveillait quelqu'un.

Le blond ne bougea pas. Même pas un gémissement ou un grognement. Rien du tout. Sasuke se dit qu'il n'y était pas allé assez fort. Il réessaya. Il plaqua ses mains sur l'épaule de l'endormi et le secoua plus durement.

- Hé oh! Y a quelqu'un? Lui lança-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Encore rien. Cette fois-ci, il grogna.

- Naruto! Hurla-t-il.

Le concerné bougea la tête, émit un gémissement. Sasuke le secoua encore un peu, se disant que s'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par le réveiller. Mais Naruto persistait à dormir et à un moment, il cru qu'il le faisait exprès. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke lui asséna quelques claques au visage, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, juste pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

- Humm… encore quelques minutes, mon chou, marmonna le blond alors qu'un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres.

Sasuke su qu'il se moquait de lui. D'un mouvement brusque, il se releva debout. Il était rouge de honte et de rage, comment ce crétin pouvait se permettre de rire de lui comme ça? _Il va voir ce que sait que de jouer avec mes nerfs_, pensa Sasuke en sortant de la pièce à toute allure. Il savait comment il allait le faire sursauter, ce con. Le brun chercha la salle de bain dans cette grande maison, puis la trouva. Il sortit un sceau et le remplit d'eau. De l'eau froide. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Il souleva le sceau d'eau plein une fois remplit jusqu'au bord.

Dans la chambre, le blond dormait toujours. Enfin, faisait semblant de dormir. Sasuke posa le sceau par terre et s'agenouilla, tenta une nouvelle fois de le réveiller.

- Tu te réveilles, maintenant? Chuchota-t-il en le poussant.

- J'suis fatigué, bébé, répondit le blond d'une voix presque amusée.

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke, il se redressa brusquement, fronça les sourcils. _Bébé_. Bébé! Une vague de terreur l'envahit soudainement, à l'entente de ce mot familier mais terrorisant à la fois. La peur passa et la colère le submergea. Il prit le sceau et le renversa sur le blond d'un mouvement rageur, revoyant ce vieillard pendant une fraction de seconde. C'était censé être une blague, avec l'intention de rire après s'être couru après dans toute la maison, mais le blond – inconsciemment – venait de tout gâché. Ce dernier avait sursauté, bien entendu, et relevé en grognant. Il n'avait plus ce sourire sur le visage, et Sasuke se serait sans doute mis à rire devant son mauvais coup visiblement réussi.

- Enfoiré! Pourquoi t'as fais ça!

Le blond secoua les bras et les mains, tentant de se défaire vainement de l'eau qui le refroidissait. Il frissonna et grogna davantage. Il figea lorsqu'il releva la tête, et qu'il vit que le brun reculait lentement, effrayé et tremblant…

- Euh… Y a un problème? Demanda le blond, comme si soudainement il n'était plus trempé jusqu'aux os.

Sa voix était douce malgré lui et il ne pu cacher l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Le brun était-il vraiment effrayé ou est-ce que ça faisait parti de son « numéro »? Il resta prudent, s'approcha de Sasuke qui fixait le sol d'un regard absent, toujours sur ses gardes cependant. Il avança encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui touche le poignet. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Sasuke sursauta et recula brusquement.

- Ne me touche pas!

Le blond était confus. Il avait peur de lui, là maintenant? Après leurs confidences de la nuit dernière? N'importe quoi. Mais en même temps, il n'avait encore jamais vu de peau aussi livide et blanche, ni de regard aussi apeuré. Il en eut un frisson et s'approcha de nouveau. Sasuke ne répondait plus. Il essaya encore.

- Ça va?

Pas de réponse.

- Je te parle, là, ce serait bien gentil de répondre, dit-il à lui-même parce que le brun fixait le sol d'un regard absent, ou de simplement écouter…

Il attendit un moment, puis le brun finit par réagir, revenir sur terre. Il se mit à jongler nerveusement avec ses doigts. Encore une fois, le blond fronça les sourcils, inclina légèrement la tête pour chercher à comprendre le problème.

- Je vais aller… prendre une douche…

- Une douche? S'étonna le blond. Tu en as pris une hier soir, non?

Sasuke baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir, hésitant, comme gêné ou embarrassé.

- Je… je ne serai pas long…

Naruto regarda le brun sortir de la chambre et lorsqu'il fut seul, il soupira en laissant retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le mur du couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte grande ouverte. Qu'est-ce qu'il était étrange celui-là…

Quelques minutes plus tard, séché et habillé, Naruto descendit en bas. La faim lui déchirait les entrailles et s'il ne se nourrissait pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, il tomberait sans doute raide mort. Bel humour, mais d'un côté, c'était vrai. Il ouvrit donc la porte de son frigo adoré mais grogna : les étagères étaient vides.

- Argh! S'exclama-t-il rageusement en refermant la porte avec tout sauf de la douceur.

Lui qui n'avait pas envie de sortir, eh bien, il n'avait pas le choix. Il repensa à Sasuke qui était encore sous l'eau et ce depuis de nombreuses minutes. Puis il monta, frappa à la porte.

- Je pars acheter quelques trucs à manger! Cria-t-il espérant qu'à travers la porte, il puisse entendre.

Aucune réponse. Il continua tout de même.

- Je serai bientôt de retour! …Tu m'entends, au moins?

Il soupira. Il parlait aux murs. Tant pis. L'idée de le laisser dans _sa_ maison pour quelques minutes ne le dérangeait pas. Le pire qu'il pouvait faire c'était prendre toute l'eau. Le blond prit alors son manteau et quitta sans plus attendre, priant pour ne pas s'évanouir de faim en cours de route.

Sasuke, à nouveau seul avec lui-même, se répétait sans cesse ce mot si petit mais si dévastateur. Bébé. C'était quoi cette merde? Un petit mot tout inoffensif et il pétait les plombs. Naruto n'avait sans doute pas apprécié cette mauvaise farce. C'était censé être drôle… Il cacha sa tête entre ses genoux et grogna, s'arrachant presque la peau sous ses ongles. Il avait si honte. Comme si ces hommes lui avaient enlevé son estime de lui-même, comme s'ils lui avaient enlevé tout, de sa fierté jusqu'à sa dignité. Il tenta donc de se savonner le corps encore et encore, même si les traces de mains étrangères ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement.

* * *

- Prêt pour les leçons? Lança le blond lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger.

Sasuke poussa son assiette à moitié vide le plus loin possible de ses yeux, sentant la nausée monter. Le blond vint la prendre pour la poser dans l'évier – il les nettoierait plus tard. Il s'appuya sur la table à deux mains et fixa le brun, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci releva la tête après un moment.

- Les leçons?

- Bah ouais, les leçons. Tu croyais que j'allais t'emmener sur le champ de bataille sans avoir touché à une arme de ta vie?

Le brun frissonna. Une arme. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait jamais touché de sa vie! Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'y mettre mais il n'avait pas le choix, il s'était entendu avec le blond. Il se leva donc et rangea la chaise sous la table. Il s'y appuya un moment, réfléchissant.

- Je ne pourrais jamais retourner à l'école, comme c'est parti? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- L'école? Fit le blond comme s'il venait de dire un mot complètement étranger.

- C'est un endroit où on apprend à vivre et non à tuer. Je te demande si je pourrais y retourner un jour! Lança Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

Après un silence, cependant, il cru avoir touché une corde sensible. Le blond n'y était sans doute jamais allé, vu qu'il avait été élevé par un mercenaire. L'école devait lui être totalement inconnue. Il voulut s'excuser mais un sourire énorme apparu sur le visage du tueur. Celui-ci toujours appuyé sur la table, se redressa et s'approcha de lui, lui chuchota, avant de le contourner pour descendre au sous-sol :

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, murmura-t-il à son oreille sensuellement.

Sasuke ravala sa salive avec dégoût – un mal de cœur venait de le prendre tout entier – puis se retourna vers le blond. Ce dernier s'avançait vers une porte ordinaire, grise et en verre, transparente. Naruto l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- La politesse, fit-il remarquer, passe d'abord.

Sasuke rougit légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi, puis il descendit au sous-sol, suivi du blond derrière lui. Mais ce qu'il y découvrit était loin de ressembler aux sous-sols qu'il avait déjà vu ou encore moins celui qu'il avait chez lui. Il descendit la dernière marche, la bouche grande ouverte, ainsi que ses yeux, qui se perdaient dans l'admiration de cette gigantesque salle insonorisée. Le sol comme les murs brillaient, luisants et propres. Il y avait, sur un mur au fond à droite, des millions de sortes de revolver et de fusils différents. Il y avait, à gauche, des rangées de tirs, où Naruto s'entraînait sans doute. Parlant de lui, il était près d'un de ces murs, à se choisir une arme. Sasuke alla de suite le rejoindre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les alentours tout en marchant.

- Comment t'es-tu payé tout ça? Ça doit coûter une fortune! S'exclama Sasuke, émerveillé.

Naruto sourit, passant une arme sur son épaule.

- Vivre avec un mercenaire, ça a ses avantages, dit-il simplement.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui, le regard curieux.

- Où il est, celui-là? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, objecta-t-il.

- Il est mort.

- Mort? Répéta Sasuke, horrifié.

Comment ce blondinet pouvait dire pareille chose sur un ton aussi enjoué? Comme si ça lui faisait plaisir!

- Ouais, mort.

- Comment? Ça fait longtemps?

- C'est moi qui l'aie tué il y a à peine deux ans.

- Pourquoi?

- Il voulait faire de moi son esclave, et j'ai appris qu'il fréquentait ton frère, donc, son acolyte. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire, ce con m'avait trahi, il savait que je détestais ton frère et ta famille.

Sasuke demeura silencieux, encore une fois, confus. Il ne savait pas s'il allait s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. À _un_ tueur. Allait-il devoir devenir aussi… cruel? Allait-il devoir tuer, n'avoir aucune pitié? Il se répétait sans cesse ces questions depuis deux jours, mais il n'avait toujours pas ses réponses. Il était encore intimidé par tout ça, secoué, confus. Puis son frère qui restait constamment dans l'ombre, avec ce mystère qui planait autour de lui, qui le rendait malade. C'était tellement frustrant de découvrir qu'il ne savait presque rien sur son frère, alors qu'il avait vécu avec lui plus que la moitié de sa vie.

Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il vit Naruto lui tendre un fusil, assez gros et long, sous le nez.

- Enfile ça, expliqua-t-il, passe le sur ton épaule.

Sasuke acquiesça inconsciemment et prit l'arme. Le blond ne le lâcha pas tant qu'il ne fut pas certain que son crétin de partenaire ne l'ait attrapé sans tomber – ces armes étaient quand même assez lourds. Sasuke le passa sur son épaule sans problème, avec l'aide du tueur, bien entendu. Naruto s'enligna ensuite vers l'une des rangées. Il prit une paire de cache-oreilles, et en tendit une à Sasuke.

- Si tu ne veux pas devenir sourd, je te le conseille fortement.

Sasuke obéit encore. Il avait déjà vu ça, dans des films. Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait dans la vraie vie?

Naruto prit un air sérieux, professionnel, et porta son fusil près de son visage, de sa joue. Il visa, fronça les sourcils, plissa les lèvres, Puis le coup de feu partit. Sasuke sursauta, malgré qu'il s'y soit attendu et malgré qu'il ait les oreilles cachées. Le bruit était tout de même sans merci. Il regarda au bout de l'allée et le bonhomme en carton vibrait encore. Un trou d'une grosseur d'un cent était visible de là, au milieu d'un cercle rouge au niveau de la poitrine.

- Eh bien, dit donc, t'es doué, marmotta-t-il les lèvres tremblotantes.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, son expression sérieuse toujours présente, et le fixa longuement. Puis il sourit.

- À ton tour, s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Naruto lui laissa sa place, recula. Sasuke soupira au bout d'un moment et tenta d'imiter le blond, de faire pareil. Il leva les bras, tenant maladroitement l'arme vers la cible, essaya vainement de viser, sans succès. Naruto, derrière, lâcha un rire presqu'inaudible, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Quel idiot…

Le coup de feu retentit, se perdit quelque part, mais la cible ne fut pas touchée. Sasuke baissa les bras, découragé, et se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement en riant doucement.

- Te moque pas, baka! J'ai jamais fais ça de ma vie!

- D'abord, ta position est mauvaise. Deuxièmement…

Le blond se mordit les lèvres.

- …il faut viser, coco.

- Je ne peux pas deviner non plus, grogna Sasuke, sur les nerfs mais surtout gêné.

- T'énerve pas, je vais te montrer.

Il s'approcha par derrière et le brun sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond lui attraper les coudes. Il lui montra brièvement la position, comment tenir l'arme et comment viser. Ses bras entouraient son corps, ses mains allant attraper les siennes pour placer l'arme dans le bon sens. Le blond ne le touchait presque pas, et Sasuke se sentit étrangement – et drôlement – en sécurité, pas effrayé du tout. C'était le premier qui le touchait sans avoir l'intention de le blesser. Son cœur accéléra la vitesse et le coup partit sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu.

- Pas comme ça! S'écria le blond.

- D-Désolé! J'ai pas fais attention!

Le blond soupira, et Sasuke sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. Un frisson le parcouru et il se retourna lentement, remarquant que le tueur avait reculé quelque peu.

- On est obligé d'être dans cette position? Demanda-t-il, légèrement embarrassé.

- Bien sûr, répondit Naruto. T'as vu où t'as envoyé la balle? La position influence toujours la précision, souviens t'en. Bon, on recommence?

- J'en ai marre.

- Tu vas y arriver, ne décourage pas.

Le plus jeune lâcha un profond soupire et se retourna. Le blond lui montra encore une fois la position. Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'Uchiha tremblait. Le blond s'en rendit compte et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains sur les coudes de sa victime, pour s'assurer que cette fois-ci il atteigne la cible, puis glissa jusqu'à ses épaules. Il se pencha un tout petit peu, et serra ses doigts dans la peau blanche sous le tissu de son tee-shirt, comme pour lui faire un massage discret.

- Détends-toi, t'es beaucoup trop nerveux.

- Je… je peux y aller, là? Marmonna Sasuke.

Le blond souriait inlassablement, visiblement fier.

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Sasuke appuya sur la cachette, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas trembler ni bouger. Le bonhomme au loin se mit à rebondir et un second trou – au milieu d'un autre cercle rouge – apparu. Il avait réussit.

Se retournant vers le blond, il sourit, comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois.

- Wow! T'as vu ça?

- Tel maître, tel élève, se vanta le blond.

- Baka, souffla Sasuke, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et son arme laissait de la fumée s'échapper, telle une cheminée.

* * *

**à SUivre...**


	8. Début des hostilités

**Fais-Moi Saigner (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part VIII: Début des hostilités**

* * *

Après l'entraînement au tir, les deux jeunes garçons s'entraînèrent au combat corps à corps. C'était bien de pouvoir se défendre avec une arme à feu, mais les poings, les pieds et les armes blanches pouvaient très bien faire le travail. Alors ils s'étaient battus, l'un contre l'autre. Naruto menait toujours le combat, ayant fait ce genre de chose depuis plusieurs années. Sasuke suivait comme il le pouvait. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué de corps à corps et pourtant il s'en était sorti sans trop de mal.

Le soir venu, il s'était écroulé sur le canapé, une fois remonté. Épuisé, il s'y était même assoupi pendant que le blond leur préparait une petite collation. Ce dernier était revenu au salon en souriant tendrement. Il avait décidé de le laisser dormir, lui-même était très fatigué mais la soirée était loin d'être terminée. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et ravala sa salive. Tout commençait ce soir, dans quelques heures. Il baissa la tête vers le brun endormi profondément. Son sourire avait disparu, il était sérieux à présent. Si son plan fonctionnait, alors ce petit être innocent était en sécurité, mais si ça devait tourner mal… Si Itachi Uchiha venait à savoir qu'il avait décidé d'épargner son frère au lieu de _lui amener sa tête_… Naruto se souvenait de cette rage dans son regard de maniaque, cette nuit-là dans la ruelle. Il était tout sauf humain, ce gars-là.

Naruto décida de monter au premier, et de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour faire quelques recherches. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et y sortit une feuille blanche sur laquelle figurait plusieurs – une vingtaine tout au plus – noms. Il inscrivit le premier sur internet. Pour le tuer, il fallait qu'il sache le maximum sur lui.

Un peu plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla tout seul dans le salon. Il regarda les alentours un long moment avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était sans doute endormi là, sans s'en être rendu compte. Il s'étira et resta inactif quelques secondes, puis il se mit à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Il fit les pièces du ré de chaussé avant de monter. Il le trouva dans une petite pièce n'ayant qu'un seul fauteuil et un bureau avec un ordinateur dessus. Le blond y était assis et semblait travailler dur, vu les traits durcis sur son front. Sasuke s'approcha. Sans lever les yeux vers lui, Naruto lui lança :

- Tiens, un revenant.

- Frimeur.

Le blond lâcha un rire. Sasuke eut le désagréable sentiment qu'il riait encore de lui. Quelque peu frustré sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune brun se permit de prendre place sur le fauteuil près du bureau. De là, il pouvait voir le blond, mais pas l'écran, donc il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire. Sasuke laissa les minutes s'écouler et quelques fois le blond riait doucement, fixant son ordinateur.

- Tu t'amuses?

- Assez oui, répondit le concerné d'un second rire amer.

- T'as fini de te moquer de moi? Lâcha le plus jeune.

- Bientôt, mon chou.

Sasuke grogna – c'en était trop. Ce blondinet lui tombait sur le système et il allait en faire de même. D'un coup de pied au sol rageur, il bondit debout et se planta devant le blond, s'installant sur le bureau pour lui bloquer la vue sur son travail – ô si important. Le blond recula, leva les bras pour ne pas lui toucher les cuisses. Sasuke ne s'en était pas immédiatement rendu compte, mais il venait de se mettre à la merci du tueur. Mais étrangement, ce dernier s'était reculé brusquement lorsqu'il s'y était installé. Cependant qu'un sourire pervers et permanent restait collé sur son visage – malgré lui – d'une beauté sans merci.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, là, fit le blond en le regardant sensuellement.

- J'aime le danger.

Sa bouche avait parlé toute seule. Le blond souriait toujours, mais cette fois-ci, la moquerie avait quitté son regard. Il le regardait plus… sérieusement? C'était effrayant, en même temps d'être tellement attirant. Sasuke voulut s'enfuir en courant, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il resta assis sur ce bureau, tout comme le blond restait assis sur cette chaise. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudainement. Ce fut le blond qui brisa ce silence embarrassant.

- J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire pour notre première victime. Alors? Tu t'enlève ou _je_ t'enlève?

Sasuke ne dit rien, se perdit dans le regard azur de son interlocuteur pendant un moment. Le blond aussi semblait le regarder fiévreusement. Lui qui était si confiant paru un moment complètement désemparé, vulnérable, comme si pendant deux ou trois secondes – qui parurent une éternité – l'un dépendait de l'autre. Ils secouèrent la tête en parfaite synchro et Naruto recula pour laisser Sasuke retourner à sa place. Les joues de ce dernier brûlaient, sa tête tournait, et son cœur se déchaînait comme jamais.

- Tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Marmonna Sasuke après ce moment d'embarras et de gêne.

Il était certain que de son côté, le blond était également tout à l'envers.

- Je fais quelques recherches pour…

- Notre première victime? L'interrompit Sasuke.

- Ouais…

Sasuke déglutit. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, ça.

- C'est ce soir qu'on commence, alors?

Le blond lâcha – pour la première fois depuis ce qui venait de se passer – l'écran des yeux et lui lança un regard sérieux. Cette humour et cette moquerie lui manquait drôlement tout à coup. Il lui faisait presque peur comme ça, sérieux comme il était.

- Tu te sens prêt?

Sasuke détourna le regard, embarrassé.

- Il faudra bien qu'on commence un jour…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture du blond. Ce dernier arrêta gara la voiture et arrêta le moteur.

- Tu es prêt? On y est, maintenant, dit-il doucement, ayant peut-être peur de briser ce silence.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il lâcha un profond soupire et sortit dehors, sur le trottoir. Il ferma la portière faiblement en regardant l'immeuble. Encore ce foutu bar. Il serait hanté jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou quoi? Le blond l'eut rejoint bien vite et se planta derrière lui.

- Reste près de moi et suis le plan à la lettre, ça devrait se dérouler comme prévue, chuchota-t-il.

Ils y étaient maintenant, Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait être le complice d'un meurtre organisé. Il eut des sueurs froides, et son cœur accéléra. Il allait être comme son frère à présent, un tueur…

Ils entrèrent et se séparèrent. Naruto alla directement s'asseoir au comptoir, faisant semblant de rien, pendant que Sasuke en fit autant. Il s'installa à une table au loin, de façon à pouvoir voir le blond, et il attendit le signal de départ. Le plan était simple : Sasuke devait faire semblant de s'évanouir pour que l'attention soit tournée vers lui, pendant que Naruto emmènerait sa victime dans un lieu plus isolé. Mais il fallait d'abord que la victime soit là. Sasuke tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Le blond lui avait dit que leur proie était un vieillard, un homme âgé dans la cinquantaine. Ils avaient fait quelque recherche sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait faire, où il aimait venir. Ici, en quelque sorte.

Celui qu'ils attendaient chacun de leur côté finit par arrivé. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, se fit tout petit derrière la table. C'était lui? C'était ce vieux cochon? Vivement que Naruto lui arrache sa tête de pervers, alors! Il l'observa se diriger vers le comptoir et Naruto, déjà là, tourna la tête vers lui. D'où il était, Sasuke vit un tout petit sourire se former sur le visage de son acolyte. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait comme prévue.

Naruto attendit que sa victime ait commandé quelque chose avant de commencer à lui parler, le plus naturellement possible.

- Vous buvez encore, à votre âge?

Le vieil homme le regarda, intrigué d'être si rapidement abordé. Puis il se détendit.

- Oh, mon garçon, il n'y a pas d'âge pour les petits plaisirs de la vie.

- Les petits plaisirs de la vie?

- Oui.

L'homme eut un sourire effrayant, et même Naruto – qui n'était habituellement pas effrayé par ce genre de vieux pervers – eut un frisson désagréable. Puis le blond comprit quels genres de plaisirs il parlait, mis à part l'alcool. Il ne savait pas qu'ici était un endroit où des choses dans ce genre là se déroulaient.

Le vieux se tourna et pointa un jeune homme au fond de la salle. Naruto suivit son doigt et y vit Sasuke, qui attendait toujours le moment pour mettre le plan à exécution. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vois ce gamin, là-bas? Continua le vieux. Il se laisse prendre pour presque rien!

Puis il éclata de rire et Naruto plissa les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là? Il ne comprenait pas immédiatement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander plus d'explications, son interlocuteur poursuivit, la voix toujours étranglée par ses rires.

- Quelques 20$ et il est à toi! Et je peux te dire qu'il est délicieux!

Naruto comprit.

Un sentiment de pure colère l'envahit alors, et il serra les dents et les poings. Il lutta très fort pour ne pas lui défoncer la gueule sur le champ, à ce vieux pédophile, et tenta du mieux qu'il put – ce qui ne fut pas un succès – de garder son calme. Mais le rire pervers de ce vieillard lui tombait sur le système et il se leva brusquement, se fichant totalement du foutu plan.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Une bande de jeunes qui hurlaient et dansaient se mirent devant lui et il ne vit plus rien. Il se leva donc et essaya de voir où était maintenant le blond. Il chercha du regard et finalement il vit que le blond venait de partir vers les chambres au premier étage…

Naruto poussa violemment sa victime dans la chambre isolée dans laquelle il l'avait emmené. Sa colère le possédait de toutes parts et il était aussi violent et agressif qu'une bête assoiffée de sang.

- C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de jeune délinquant! S'écria le vieil homme en tentant de se relever.

Il fut à peine sur pieds que Naruto le plaqua contre le mur, toujours sans douceur. Il lui serra le col et les pieds du vieux ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais exactement, connard?

Le connard en question cessa de sourire. Le blond ne le vouvoyait plus, il était réellement fâché et peut-être prêt à le tueur. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il lâcha un rire et Naruto fronça les sourcils plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ce vieux con riait de lui, là? Il était vraiment en train de se marrer? Il voulait vraiment crever dans d'atroces souffrances?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit! Haleta le vieux. Je sais partager!

Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il défit son emprise autour du cou de sa victime et avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase misérablement au sol, il enfonça son poing dans son estomac. Le vieux cria de douleur et cracha du sang sur la chemise blanche du blond. Ce dernier laissa son instinct de félin le guider et envoya son pied dans les côtes de sa victime. Il préférait maintenant le faire souffrir avant de le tuer plutôt que ça se finisse rapidement par une balle dans la tête. Cet homme méritait la pire des punitions, après tout!

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il était si fâché, simplement à l'idée que Sasuke se soit fait…

Le blond frissonna et un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge. Le vieux n'en pouvait plus, Naruto le frappait sans pitié.

- Vieux con! Si tu crois que j'ai finis avec toi! Hurla le blond quand sa victime le suppliait d'arrêter.

À ce moment là, Sasuke apparu au cadre de la porte, essoufflé. Il était arrivé en courant, visiblement.

- Oh mon dieu, marmonna-t-il à voix basse. Naruto!

Le porteur du nom s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Reste-là toi! S'exclama-t-il, bouillant de rage et de haine.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas et se précipita vers lui. Il le tira par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner et à lâcher ce vieil homme, même si – et Sasuke en était conscient – c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

- Naruto, arrête!

Lorsque son regard fou de rage et de haine rencontra celui de son protégé, le blond se calma. La colère passa, puis une vague de tristesse le vida de ses dernières envies de sang, pendant qu'il se perdait dans les grands yeux noirs du jeune Uchiha. Comment ce garçon à l'apparence si pure et fragile pouvait s'être fait violé? C'était si injuste…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes qui parurent longues comme des heures. Le vieil homme par terre attrapa la cheville du blond, avec ce qui lui restait de force.

- N'arrête… pas ce que tu… as commencé… sale gamin…

La magie de l'instant fut brisée par cette phrase qui ressemblait plus à une suite de gémissements, et il se retourna.

- T'es pas encore mort, toi? Lança-t-il brusquement.

Sasuke, derrière, ouvrit grands les yeux d'effroi quand il vit le vieux sortir un revolver de sous son veston, tellement lentement que le blond ne l'eut sans doute pas remarqué.

- Attention! Paniqua-t-il.

Naruto comprit et, plus vite que le vieux qui gisait encore au sol, sortit sa propre arme et pointa la tête de sa victime.

- Je tire dans deux secondes, affirma-t-il d'une voix froide. Un…

Avant que le blond ne finisse son compte à rebours, le vieux afficha un sourire victorieux et baissa le bras pour viser au niveau des pieds. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le coup de feu était partit. Derrière lui, Sasuke lâcha un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Naruto se retourna vivement. Il tressaillit à la vue du liquide rouge au sol. Du sang? _Son_ sang? À nouveau, il sentit la rage le pénétrer de plein fouet. Il serra la poigne sur son arme et fit face à sa victime. Son cœur battait la chamade et c'était la première fois que ses doigts tremblaient.

- Sasuke, ferme les yeux! Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke obéit, par terre. Il ne voulait pas voir mais il entendit. La balle partit, il imagina le crâne éclaté et du sang l'éclaboussa. Il se mit à trembler, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête tournait, il était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. Sa cheville le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Naruto baissa les bras après quelques secondes. Il fixait les dégâts. C'était dégoûtant, mais il avait déjà vu ce genre de mort brute. C'était Sasuke qui allait sans doute resté traumatisé s'il voyait ça, c'était pourquoi il lui avait dit de fermer les yeux. Une balle dans une tête, ça n'était pas beau à voir. Il ne savait pas si le brun lui avait obéit. Naruto finit par ranger son revolver encore bouillant et fumant dans sa veste, et se retourna. Il s'agenouilla près du jeune Uchiha qui semblait souffrir, et pas qu'un peu.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-il, mais ne regarde pas derrière. Regarde-moi.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et regarda directement dans ceux du blond. Il avait mal, tellement mal que des larmes de douleur se formaient dans ses yeux. Le cœur du blond bascula à cette vue. Il arracha une de ses manches et l'attacha à la cheville du blessé, pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Sasuke gémit au contact. Sa respiration devenait saccadée.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, mais la blessure ne devrait pas s'aggraver, chuchota Naruto en nouant le tissu bien serré. Je désinfecterai tout une fois rentrée, d'accord?

Sasuke acquiesça rapidement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, estomaquer par cette douleur si vive.

- Relaxe, souffla Naruto. C'est finit maintenant.

Quand ce dernier releva la tête, il vit que le brun cédait à la tentation et regardait vers le cadavre du vieil homme. Le blond posa doucement sa main sur la joue pâle et le força à le regarder.

- Non, non, ricana-t-il toujours d'une toute petite voix. Tu n'apprécieras pas si tu regardes.

Les onyx de Sasuke se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans les azurs du blond. Naruto avait toujours sa main sur sa joue. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de l'enlever, juste de continuer à caresser cette peau si douce et si fragile pendant qu'il se penchait lentement, très lentement. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Naruto eut à peine le temps de toucher ses lèvres qu'une sirène de police se fit entendre.

Le blond recula et ferma les yeux, profondément confus.

- Mieux vaut ficher le camp, marmonna-t-il.

Sasuke acquiesça faiblement, également confus, mais il commençait à perdre connaissance lentement. Avec le sang qu'il avait eut le temps de perdre. Le blond s'approcha et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Dans l'était qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Naruto emprisonna ses jambes fines dans ses bras et le souleva, lâcha un petit rire.

- C'est que t'es pas léger toi!

Sasuke grogna, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, après avoir entouré sa nuque de ses bras. Il était si fatigué, ses yeux fermaient tout seul, et il était sans doute trop sonné pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans ses bras, blotti contre lui. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire, en marmonnant, d'une voix si faible que le blond faillit ne pas l'entendre, fut :

- Ça fait mal…

Le blond lutta contre une envie de lui embrasser les cheveux pour le consoler, lui enlever cette atroce douleur – une balle dans une cheville, ça n'était pas très agréable – et sorti par derrière de l'immeuble. Il trouva bientôt sa voiture, après avoir attendu que les policiers soient tous entrés à l'intérieur. Il posa le blessé sur la banquette arrière et parti sans plus attendre.

* * *

**À Suivre…**


	9. Confession

**Fais-moi saigner (_We came out at night_)**

**Part IX: Confession**

* * *

Les deux garçons furent enfin rentrés, après une longue route. Naruto afficha un sourire tendre quand il vit que Sasuke s'était endormi, ou évanoui, sans doute sous les assauts de la douleur. Il défit sa ceinture et l'emmena à l'intérieur, où il le déposa gentiment sur le canapé. Il traversa ensuite la maison, se rendit à la salle de bain. Il prit la trousse de premier soin et rejoignit le blessé. Il défit doucement la chemise devenue écarlate, puis regarda les dégâts. Il fronça les sourcils devant la vilaine plaie, qui devait – il l'imaginait trop bien – faire atrocement souffrir Sasuke. Naruto attrapa une paire de pince, enfila des gants, et entreprit de retirer lentement la balle. Celle-ci ne devait pas être profonde, vue la grosseur de la cheville. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler, mais lorsqu'il enfonça la paire de pince dans la plaie, l'écoulement reprit. Quant à Sasuke, il se réveilla brusquement en lâchant un cri de douleur. Le blond sourit.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? grogna-t-il en se redressant. À quoi tu joues, monsieur le docteur ?

- Je te soigne, répondit calmement le concerné en ne levant à peine les yeux vers le brun. Tu préfères souffrir encore un peu ? Moi ça m'est égal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y connais là-dedans ? Je tiens à ma cheville !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le premier à qui j'exerce ce genre de chose. C'est facile.

- Et ils sont tous morts, j'imagine ?

- Ouais.

- Rassurant !

Sasuke lâcha un second cri quand le blond eut trouvé la balle, et qu'il l'eut retirée d'un coup sec, amenant un caillot de sang. Le blond gardait la cheville dans sa main, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il déposa la balle dans une plaque en aluminium – ce qui faisait, entre autre, parti de son kit de médecine.

- Arrête de gigoter, lança Naruto, ça ne te fera que plus mal encore.

- Ne me dis pas quoi faire, marmonna le brun en se rallongeant.

Il fixa le plafond un moment, ignorant le blond qui nettoyait maintenant la plaie. Ça faisait un mal de chien mais il oublia tout ça quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'embarrassant vu la jolie couleur pourpre sur ses joues. Là-bas, dans cette chambre où il avait tué ce vieillard… Naruto avait faillit l'embrasser. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils étaient deux hommes, deux garçons. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, cet espèce de sentiment étrange qu'on ressent quand une personne nous plait, ou encore quand on est attiré vers quelqu'un. C'était interdit… et pourtant c'était ce que notre pauvre brun ressentait à l'instant. Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui semblait concentré sur son travail – sa cheville. Il reposa sa tête sur le coussin du canapé en rougissant légèrement. _Pourquoi je me sens tout bizarre?_

Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, pendant lequel le blond se posait les mêmes questions tout en nettoyant la plaie de son blessé, puis Sasuke – qui s'était assoupi de nouveau – sursauta quand il sentit deux bras sous lui.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais, baka ? S'emporta-t-il, plus que jamais gêné.

- Tu veux que je laisse ta plaie à découvert ? fit calmement Naruto alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'étage avec le brun dans les bras.

- Je peux marcher, marmotta ce dernier visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette position.

- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir, souffla le blond en riant doucement.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent silencieux pour le reste du voyage, et quand ils furent arrivés à la salle de bain, Naruto déposa son colis sur le comptoir, en position assise, et s'agenouilla pour fouiller dans les armoires.

- Tu cherches quoi ? demanda Sasuke presque silencieusement après un moment.

- Les bandages. Je ne me souviens plus où je les ai mis.

- C'est pas grave, murmura Sasuke en détournant le regard. Ça va aller.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, et continua de dévaliser l'armoire du bas. Le brun se sentait touché qu'il en fasse autant alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine. Bon, c'était sa faute s'il avait la cheville bousillée, parce qu'il n'avait pas suivit le plan à la lettre mais Sasuke sentait que, malgré tout, Naruto s'occupait de lui de son gré. Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui, comme si…

À nouveau, Sasuke détourna le regard, et au même moment, le blond se leva en s'écriant :

- Voilà, trouvé !

Il s'approcha et défit le rouleau de bandage. Il prit ensuite la jambe du brun, et commença à enrouler le tissu blanc, en pressant délicatement, histoire de ne pas rendre la blessure plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il leva les yeux vers lui, demanda, inquiet :

- Ça fait mal ?

- Légèrement, répondit le concerné du tac au tac.

Un silence s'installa, les mettant tout deux mal à l'aise. Même Naruto, à qui ce genre de réaction purement _humaine_ ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de chose, ce sentiment de bien être… Puis il se souvenait des lèvres pâles du brun. Inconsciemment, le brun avait réussit à l'attirer dans son champ magnétique. Le blond s'était retenu de près… Mais il y avait autre chose dont il se souvint, là, en pansant Sasuke.

- Dit… murmura-t-il.

Le jeune Uchiha releva doucement la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que m'a dit ce salaud… c'était vrai ?

Sasuke fut surpris. Naruto avait la tête baissée, concentré sur son travail. Sa voix était douce et basse mais il sentait aussi une tristesse et un dégoût. Sasuke déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il… t'a dit, exactement ?

- …

- …

- Qu'il t'avait… sauté plusieurs fois…

Sasuke ne dit rien, resta interdit. Il savait que ça devait arriver, que le blond finirait par découvrir qu'il se prostituait. Comment allait-il prendre ça ? Il allait le rejeter ? Il se contenta de détourner la tête, encore une fois embarrassé, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Naruto était aussi enragé contre le vieillard.

- Sasuke, répond moi.

Le blond avait terminé de panser la cheville, et maintenant il fixait Sasuke qui regardait ailleurs, absent. Il insistait.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit la vérité, ce con ? Il t'a violé ?

Sasuke tourna la tête aussi vite que pas assez, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent désormais plus. Le brun n'en revenait pas. Il pensait que c'était un viol. Il pensait que… il s'était emporté, entré dans une colère noire, avait battu ce vieillard… parce qu'il croyait que Sasuke avait été violé ? Derechef, les joues du brun s'enflammèrent.

- Je... c'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Quoi ?

- C'était pas un viol !

- Excuse-moi ?

- J'étais consentant…

- Tu veux me faire croire que toi, t'as couché avec un vieux de cinquante ans ? Arrête t'es trop bien pour…

Un silence. Le blond s'était arrêté tout seul. Il fixait Sasuke avec incompréhension, confusion, tristesse. Il venait de comprendre. Sasuke rougit une fois de plus, ne pouvant cependant quitter le regard si rassurant du blond. Pourquoi fallait-il que, malgré tout, il le fixe avec ce regard si... protecteur ? Son cœur battait la chamade, il en oubliait même cette douleur à la cheville, il oubliait tout.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, chuchota Sasuke. T'as compris… Je… je…

- Merde ! hurla-t-il en frappant le mur à droite. Putain de merde !

Sasuke sursauta, se tu. La colère du blond ne lui faisait pas peur, il se sentait juste honteux, d'avouer comme ça à un _presque_ ami qu'il se prostituait. Il allait le perdre maintenant, c'était certain. Il allait le jeter à la rue – s'il ne le tuait pas – et il allait devoir retourner chez lui, coucher, et encore et encore, sans jamais arrêter. Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Il sentit les larmes lui monter, en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait dû donner son corps. Il n'y avait pas repensé depuis qu'il était ici, avec _lui_.

Après un moment, le blond semblait s'être calmé. Il réfléchissait, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Cette idée le répugnait. Il s'imaginait des vieux pédophiles, comme celui qu'il avait tué un peu plus tôt, en train de... de faire _ça_, à Sasuke. Lui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, lui qui était si innocent et doux et... inconscient. Il rageait, sans même savoir pourquoi il s'était attaché à ce point là. Habituellement, il n'éprouvait jamais rien pour personne, depuis son enfance, et là... là il avait envie de tuer quiconque s'approcherait du jeune Uchiha.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Continua-t-il, sans crier mais sans chuchoter non plus.

Sa voix était assez ferme et imposante. Sasuke n'osait pas relever la tête, lui qui habituellement ne se laissait jamais intimider par personne. Mais voilà deux raisons : ce blond était un tueur professionnel et deuxièmement sa cheville en compote l'empêcherait sans doute de partir en courant.

Sasuke regarda ses doigts s'entrelacer lentement, puis il se mit à bégayer :

- Je... je ne sais pas je… j'ai besoin d'argent… je te rappelle que mon frère est partit en amenant tout avec lui jusqu'au dernier sous ! C'est… c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, ne m'en veux p…

Alors qu'il parlait, deus doigts se glissaient sous son menton. Le blond lui relevait la tête doucement – mais il était sans doute trop confus pour s'en rendre compte. Son regard était fiévreux quand il croisa celui azur de Naruto, puis, tout naturellement, sa bouche se colla à la sienne.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	10. You grabbed my heart

**Fais-Moi Saigner (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part X: You grabbed my Heart**

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'attendaient à rien de ce genre quand ils s'étaient liés. Sasuke pensait qu'il allait devoir supporter un tueur prétentieux, arrogant, macho et il en passait encore. Naruto, lui, croyait avoir à faire à un gamin insupportable qui ne sait rien de rien, un adolescent mal élevé, devoir l'endurer comme une nounou. Mais là, c'était... magique. Leurs cœurs s'entrecroisaient par l'intermédiaire de leurs lèvres qui bougeaient en parfaite harmonie. Ils n'avaient jamais, chacun de leur côté, ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort auparavant. Un sentiment vraiment puissant qui naissait en eux, qui faisait battre leur cœur. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser la bouche de l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Mais quand leurs respirations se firent plus rapide, saccadée, qu'ils manquaient d'air, ils se séparèrent à regret. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ce fut comme un brusque retour à la réalité. Sasuke rougit inévitablement quant au blond, il était un peu rouge aussi, embarrassé, il s'excusa aussitôt.

- Dé... désolé, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Fais-le encore…

- Que…Quoi ?

- Recommence, chuchota le brun en fermant les yeux, cherchant la bouche chaude et rassurante de son tueur.

Leurs visages étaient encore tout près, juste quelques centimètres. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Son estomac se nouait, sa gorge était comme bloqué, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, ça. Jamais. Il était complètement confus, immobile, les mains sur les hanches de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'attendit pas que le blond réagisse – vu comme il était, ça pouvait être long – et il fit disparaître la distance entre eux deux. À nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Au contact, Naruto sembla reprendre vie, et ses mains se déplacèrent pour aller prendre doucement le visage pâle dans ses mains. Sasuke étouffa quelques gémissements dans la bouche du blond, son cœur battant la chamade, il entoura sa nuque avec ses bras, comme pour s'accrocher. Le tueur fit descendre ses mains, les glissa sur le corps frissonnant de son prisonnier et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le souleva pour l'emmener dans la chambre, dans _sa_ chambre. Le chemin sembla durer une éternité, où Naruto s'arrêtait pour coller Sasuke au mur, l'embrassant tout en reprenant son appui. Puis lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il le déposa soigneusement sur le lit, où il s'allongea au dessus de lui. Pas une fois leurs lèvres ne s'étaient quittées. Le baiser avait été long, tantôt tendre et amoureux, tantôt brutal et sauvage.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto décida de descendre plus bas, embrassant le cou, les épaules, le torse, écoutant d'une oreille sensible chaque soupir de bien-être de son ténébreux. Lentement, doucement et surement tendrement, le blond fit disparaître les vêtements, passant et repassant ses doigts sur cette peau si froide mais si douce. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en la chatouillant du bout des doigts, mais il figea quand une voix résonna dans sa tête. «_Quelques 20$ et il est à toi ! Et je peux te dire qu'il est délicieux !_». Naruto s'arrêta net et se redressa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'suis en train de faire…, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

C'était inévitable, il fallait que ça le hante. Ces hommes avaient violés Sasuke à plusieurs reprises. Le pauvre donnait son corps parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Sasuke était encore un enfant, et lui il était en train de faire exactement pareil. Il était en train de lui voler sa pureté – même si on la lui avait déjà enlevée. Mais le sentiment amer de honte et de haine était trop grand, il fallait qu'il s'arrête.

Sasuke, complètement confus et haletant, se redressa à son tour. Il avait les joues rouges et le front sans doute brûlant. Son cœur battait la chamade quand sa main se referma sur le poignet du blond – celui-ci s'était prit la tête entre les mains.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il la voix tremblante d'un désir inassouvi.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si, tu le peux…

- Non.

- Regarde-moi, au moins!

Un silence s'ensuivit, quand finalement le blond leva des yeux bleus humides vers Sasuke. Ce dernier n'en cru pas les siens. Il y vit une tristesse infinie, de la haine, de… de l'amour ? Il eut du mal à déchiffrer tout ça, et il finit par se perdre dans ses perles d'océans. Naruto, attendri, posa une main sur la joue du brun, ce qui le ramena au présent. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment, avant que le blond ne se penche encore une fois pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut triste, mélancolique.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas de moi…

- Ce n'est pas ça… Mais il y a tout ces hommes… qui t'ont… tu… tu vends ton corps… je ne peux pas…

- Tu pense que j'suis sale ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Il y en a qui sont passé avant toi, lança le brun d'une voix tremblante comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Sasuke, c'est pas ce que j'ai dis…

- Si c'est comme ça pour toi, alors je préfère dormir seul !

Il voulut se lever pour ensuite sortir de la chambre mais avec tout ça il avait oublié sa cheville et lorsqu'il marcha dessus, il lâcha une plainte en trébuchant. Naruto se leva juste à temps pour le rattraper, et il profita de son état de vulnérabilité pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Le blond le tint encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. De son côté, Sasuke sentait sa gorge brûler, une envie de pleurer l'avait pris soudainement, mais il se retenait comme il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte d'eau le trahisse. Puis deux. Puis trois. Ses joues devinrent humides. Il enfoui son visage au creux du cou du blond, comme pour se cacher, se blottissant contre son torse par la même occasion. Naruto, quant à lui, fut bouleversé par ces quelques larmes, mais ne manqua pas de lui caresser les cheveux pour le consoler. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour ce soir. Sasuke n'était pas prêt – même s'il insistait. Il avait eu une grosse journée, beaucoup d'émotions, en plus d'une balle dans une cheville. C'était assez, et s'il était incapable de dire non – par peur d'être rejeté ? – alors Naruto allait dire non pour lui.

Quand il le sentit trembler contre lui, le blond le souleva pour le poser sur le lit.

- Dors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- J'te déteste, balbutia Sasuke en lui tournant le dos pour se mettre sur le côté, emmenant avec lui les couvertures.

Naruto poussa un petit rire mais ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun dormait paisiblement, les joues encore humides par les traces de ses larmes. Le blond contourna le lit pour être face à son visage. Il s'agenouilla et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de son protégé. Puis il le regarda avec une telle attention, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il mémorisait chaque trait pour les connaître par cœur. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du tueur, et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il su ce qu'était ce sentiment si puissant et dévastateur. Celui dont il se rappelait son père lui dire avec fierté : «_Un jour, tu aimeras toi aussi, mon garçon…_». Ce sentiment qui rendait invincible le plus faible des hommes. Ce pourquoi on se bat jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ce pourquoi on donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Ce pourquoi Naruto souriait à l'instant. C'était ça, ce sentiment qu'on appelait… amour.

_Comment ce gamin si naïf et stupide a fait pour me troubler autant ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je crois que j'suis amoureux… Et merde… Je me suis bien fait avoir…_

* * *

**À Suivre… **

**Je sais, c'est court, mais il fallait que j'm'arrête là! Gomen ! Il y en aura plus au prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Reviews ?**


	11. Innocence

**Fais-Moi Saigner (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XI: Innocence**

* * *

Naruto s'étira lentement, endormi, avant d'ouvrir les yeux complètement. Les deux bras au dessus de sa tête, les jambes dépassant de la couette, il avait dormi comme un bébé. Il grogna de mécontentement. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, mais son portable sonnait encore – c'était bien ce qu'il l'avait réveillé. Le blond se redressa et s'installa au bord du lit. Il se massa les cheveux, mit son visage au creux de ses mains, souffla un bon coup question de bien se réveilla, bailla, fit sa routine habituelle du matin et répondit enfin. Ça devait être important pour qu'il sonne encore.

- Allô ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible et endormie.

- Naruto, c'est moi.

Le blond se leva d'un bond. Calmement, il se dirigea à la fenêtre où il pouvait voir la neige tomber doucement. Il était soudainement bien réveillé et intéressé. Il fronça les sourcils, le téléphone contre l'oreille. Son interlocuteur continuait de parler, il acquiesça çà et répondait là. Quant la conversation – ô tellement importante – fut terminée, Naruto ferma son portable et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Putain de merde….

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre encore une fois. Dehors, tout était blanc. Le mois de novembre finissait, Noël approchait, partout on pouvait voir des sapins décorés sur les terrasses, dans les magasins. Les guirlandes vertes aux lumières rouges et aux grelots étaient plus nombreuses que les piétons. Les yeux bleus de Naruto se perdirent un moment dans le ciel aussi blanc que les petits flocons qui flottaient dans le vent. Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il réfléchissait à ce dilemme, il sorti de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers par la suite.

- Mais… ! Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Naruto, horrifié quand il entra dans la cuisine.

Sasuke était là, _debout_ derrière le comptoir. Naruto se précipita vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de se demander ce qu'il faisait – s'il l'avait fait, il saurait que son cher ténébreux lui préparait un petit déjeuner – et lui enleva les ustensiles des mains. Sasuke grogna, perdit sa bonne humeur, car oui avant que le blond arrive, il souriait innocemment.

- Non toi qu'est-ce tu fais ? Rah, t'es pas possible !

Le blond s'arrêta un instant, réalisa qu'il avait peut-être exagéré. Il contourna le comptoir et s'accroupi aux pieds du brun. Ce dernier le regarda faire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça guérit bien, fit le blond en touchant la plaie presque complètement cicatrisée du bout des doigts.

Au contact, un frisson parcouru le corps de Sasuke, et pour chasser ce malaise soudain, il se remit à son occupation en ne lâchant qu'un bref _hn_.

- Ouais ben c'est normal hein, ça fait presqu'un mois maintenant.

Le blond se releva, dépassant Sasuke d'environ cinq centimètres. Il se pencha sur l'assiette tout préparée pour lui en jouant l'enfant.

- Hm ! Ça sent bon !

Comme réponse, le blond eut une tape sur les doigts.

- Aï !

- Touche pas, Baka ! C'est pas encore prêt !

- Je ne savais pas que Sasuke savait cuisiner, susurra Naruto à l'oreille du brun.

- Ben… je vis seul… hnn…

Un autre frisson, cette fois Sasuke fut incapable d'y échapper, il gémit silencieusement pendant que, derrière lui, le blond mordillait son oreille. Ses doigts fins se mirent à trembler mais il continuait de couper la peau de cette orange. Puis lorsque fait, il la posa dans l'assiette et celle-ci fut enfin prête à être vidée.

- Voilà, bon appétit.

- Wow !

Naruto s'empara de son déjeuner et se jeta sur la table à manger, commençant à dévorer à grandes bouchées le plat gentiment préparé par Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda manger tristement, n'ayant toujours pas bougé de là où il était. Son regard était soudainement si triste que ce fut comme automatique, le blond tourna la tête vers lui, comme attiré par magnétisme.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Pas faim.

- Bah voyons, j'y crois pas.

Naruto se leva, la bouche pleine, emmenant avec lui un morceau de bacon. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller rejoindre le brun de l'autre côté du comptoir, il se pencha et tendit le bacon devant sa bouche. Sasuke détourna le regard, la mine dégoûtée.

- Tu sais pas c'que tu manques, lança le blond avant d'engloutir sa nourriture d'une seule bouchée.

Le silence dura. Naruto posa son assiette dans l'évier lorsque terminée, puis se planta en face de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était ailleurs, le regard fixé sur un point inexistant. Le blond passa une main devant ses yeux, deux fois, trois fois. Il donna signe de vie à la cinquième fois. Il leva la tête vers Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- À moi de te le demander!

- Hein ?

- Laisse, termina le blond en secouant la main, joignant gestes et paroles.

Il demanda à Sasuke s'il allait être capable de se déplacer dans la maison vu comment il était légume tout à coup, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur l'épaule. En s'esclaffant, il remonta à sa chambre pour s'habiller, n'oubliant pas d'emmener deux revolvers. _Et ça recommence… _

Sasuke, quant à lui, soupira quand le blond fut hors de sa vue. Il s'assura qu'il était bien là-haut avant d'enfin bouger. Sa cheville ne lui faisait plus mal, quelques douleurs par-ci par-là parfois, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait pas endurer. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette blessure. Le mois d'octobre avait laissé sa place au mois de novembre et la neige commençait à tomber, décembre approchait. Le temps passait si vite. Il se demandait quand allait être le prochain qu'il allait voir mourir.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fixant la grande fenêtre du salon juste devant lui. Tout était blanc. Il ferma les yeux et revit Naruto l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse, ce soir-là. Ils avaient été si près de faire l'amour. Depuis ce jour, leur relation était… indéchiffrable. Parfois ils s'échangeaient des regards amoureux – dans ces temps-là, son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. D'autres fois, le blond s'occupait de lui, lui amenait un verre d'eau au lit avant de dormir. Il arrivait que Naruto l'embrasse sur le front, sur la joue, mais pas une seule fois depuis ils s'étaient embrassés sur la bouche. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à s'attacher autant à lui, quand il avait accepté son offre. _Est-ce que je serais… amoureux ? Non c'est impossible… Je ne sais plus rien, je suis perdu…._

- Sasuke !

La voix retentit dans la pièce et il se retourna lentement, comme fatigué, pour voir le blond descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier. Naruto s'approcha et Sasuke vit dans ses mains un revolver noir. Il ravala sa salive. Et voilà que la deuxième mission serait pour bientôt.

Naruto lui fit relever la tête d'un doigt sous son menton, puis lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, le blond prit la main du brun et y déposa l'arme.

- À partir de maintenant, je veux que tu ais ça sur toi en tout temps. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?

- Obligé ?

- Ne pense même pas à la punition que tu vas avoir si je trouve cette arme quelque part autre que dans tes poches, mon petit.

Sasuke sourit, amusé, touché que le blond veuille tant le protéger, en l'obligeant à traîner avec lui un revolver.

- C'est une menace ?

Le blond ancra ses yeux azurs dans ceux du brun. Sasuke comprit que Naruto ne rigolait pas.

- Pas une menace… Une promesse.

Sur ce, Naruto prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Surpris, Sasuke se leva et le rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond chaussa ses bottes, boutonna son long manteau noir – avec lequel il avait vraiment l'allure d'un _gangster_. Mais il était aussi… tellement beau.

- J'ai quelques comptes à régler, fit le blond en s'approchant.

Il déposa un baiser tout doux sur son front, mais aussi innocent cela pu paraître, le jeune Uchiha rougit légèrement.

Une fois seul dans cette grande maison vide, Sasuke soupira. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il chercha longtemps comment tuer le temps. Puis il trouva.

Un sourire d'enfant se dessina sur son visage.

- Bon et, pourquoi pas ?

Il prit son manteau – il avait en quelque sorte déménager chez le blond le temps que les noms sur la liste de celui-ci soient tous rayés, donc ses vêtements et autres choses étaient ici. Il enfila des gants. Malgré le 25 novembre, date à laquelle habituellement il ne faisait pas froid, dehors, le vent était glacial. Il l'avait su quand le blond avait ouvert la porte pour sortir, emportant à l'intérieur quelques flocons.

Habillé, Sasuke lâcha un petit rire, honteux d'être aussi enfantin. Il sortit par derrière et sourit devant l'immense terrain blanc. Et puis quoi, c'était bon pour le moral de s'amuser de temps en temps, et quoi de mieux que de se mettre déjà dans l'esprit du temps des fêtes ? Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lancé de boule de neige sur son frère, longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçu. Longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas jeter dans la neige pour la regarder tomber du ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop gelé pour être capable de se relever.

Il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir s'amuser, même si l'hiver avait un drôle de goût, quand on y ajoutait sa solitude.

* * *

Naruto était appuyé sur le mur de l'école, près de l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée principal. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. _Il_ le lui avait clairement expliqué ce matin, au téléphone.

Le son de la cloche retentit alors et Naruto regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer maintenant. Les élèves se mirent à sortir à toute vitesse.

Quand il vit sa cible sortir de l'école, Naruto s'approcha. Il était brun, assez grand et mince. Il avait la mine déçu, comme triste ou déprimé. C'était lui. Naruto lui attrapa le bras et le tira sur le côté. Le jeune garçon eut une réaction immédiate, il se défit de l'emprise de cet inconnu qui l'avait attrapé soudainement.

- Hey ! lança-t-il.

Quand il vit à qui il avait à faire, Neji ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Toi !

- Écoute…

- Va te faire foutre, salaud ! C'est toi qui as kidnappé Sasuke !

Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche et le tira plus loin derrière l'école, où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Neji se défit, encore une fois, de l'étreinte du blond, avec rage cette fois-ci. Naruto recula, comprenant la colère du garçon.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide ? Tout ce que je vais faire pour toi c'est d'appeler les flics !

Neji n'attendit pas, il sortit son portable de son sac et commença à formuler le numéro. Le blond l'attrapa et l'en empêcha.

- C'est vraiment très important ! Insista-t-il.

Neji s'arrêta, reprit son téléphone d'un mouvement sec. Il regarda le blond un moment. Il rêvait où celui qui avait enlevé son meilleur ami avait un regard… _suppliant_ ?

- Où est Sasuke ? Lâcha-t-il.

Naruto soupira.

- Si je te le dis tu acceptes de coopérer ?

Neji arqua un sourcil. Coopérer ? Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il y avait un mois, son meilleur ami s'était fait menacé de mort par cet homme, puis enlevé par la suite. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Devait-il suivre son instinct et appeler la police ? Ou lui faire confiance et ainsi revoir son ami disparu ? Il se rappelait trop bien du revolver contre la tempe de Sasuke, ce dernier complètement effrayé. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il serait idiot de lui faire confiance après ça. Mais Neji était trop tenté...

Il lâcha un grognement de rage, déchiré entre l'envie de lui défoncer la gueule et celle de coopérer et ainsi retrouvé son ami.

- Argh ! Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ?

Naruto sourit. Les Hyûga étaient maintenant de son côté. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

**à Suivre… !!**


	12. Révélations

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XII: Révélations**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke décida de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Il se débarrassa de son manteau tout trempé par la neige et s'ébouriffa les cheveux – également humides. Naruto n'était toujours pas rentré et dehors il faisait déjà nuit, et ce même s'il n'était que 17 heures. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé.

Il repensa malgré lui à son frère. Où était-il ? Était-il en train de préparer sa mort ? Après tout, il avait ordonné à Naruto de le tuer, et ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait. Itachi allait s'en doute se rendre compte un jour où l'autre que Sasuke n'était pas mort. Et ça l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit en danger de mort qui était la plus effrayante. Que ce soit son frère. Son propre frère. Que ce soit lui qui veule lui faire du mal…

Sasuke secoua la tête et se leva quand il entendit un grand coup sur la porte. Quel crétin, il avait encore oublié sa clé ou quoi ? Il marcha lentement vers le hall d'entré et ouvrit la porte.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de vérifié si tu as ta clé avant…

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit que celui qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas Naruto. Il était assez grand et il avait des cheveux roux presqu'orangés. Il avait des yeux gris si envoutant que Sasuke les fixa inconsciemment, totalement fasciné. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la ressemblance frappante qu'il avait avec Naruto.

- Tu me fais entrer? Demanda le mystérieux inconnu en faisant un pas devant.

Sasuke revint alors à la réalité, se rendant compte par le fait même qu'un inconnu demandait à entrer. Il recula brusquement.

- T'es qui au juste ?

- Ben quoi, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? demanda-il en entrant. Il se dirigea au salon, regardant un peu partout. Alors c'est ici que mon cousin habite ? Pff, il se tape le gros luxe celui-là.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce type était dangereux ou quoique ce soit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le roux qui se tournait vers lui après avoir inspecté les lieux.

- Ton cousin ?

- Exactement. Naruto Uzumaki est mon cousin. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Sasuke secoua la tête faiblement, visiblement confus.

- Non il… il m'a dit que sa famille…

- Ton père n'a jamais osé me défier, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas été massacré comme les autres.

Le jeune Uchiha eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Cette voix soudainement si froide le fit ravaler sa salive avec nervosité. Il se rappela avec une nausée intense que son père était le chef de la Mafia Japonaise, et qu'il était un salaud. C'était du nouveau pour lui. Il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la famille qu'il avait eue.

Il finit par secouer la tête et laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Son invité le suivit.

- Et Naruto ? Pourquoi mon père ne l'a pas tué lui aussi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que j'étais là.

Le brun ne dit rien et prit une grande gorgée d'eau. Lorsque fait, il regarda ailleurs avec tristesse. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il avait vécu avec un père assassin et un frère salaud ! Mais bon, après tout, à cette époque il n'était encore qu'un enfant, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que son père avait fait souffrir plus d'une personne. Et que son frère marchait dans ses pas aujourd'hui.

Une vague de terreur l'envahit et il reprit un peu d'eau. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme prit la parole, brisant le silence.

- Tu dois être Sasuke Uchiha, lança-t-il en montrant sa main. Je m'appelle Yahiko Uzumaki.

Sasuke le fixa un moment avec des yeux vides d'émotions. Le menton dans la paume, il semblait complètement agacé par quelque chose. Mais finalement il tendit son autre main et serra celle qu'on lui présentait.

- Naruto ne devrait pas tarder… en faite je ne sais pas où il est…

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Yahiko. Je vais attendre.

Un autre moment s'écoula ainsi. Sasuke hésitait à lui poser des questions. Pourtant il en avait des milliers.

- Pourquoi mon père ne t'a rien fait… ?

Yahiko ne dit rien. Un autre silence prit toute la place, et Sasuke sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il rouvrit des yeux fiévreux et tourna la tête vers le roux qui s'apprêtait à répondre. La voix sérieuse, le regard dur, les yeux froids, Yahiko réussit à attirer toute l'attention du brun.

- Tu sais que ton père dirigeait… la Mafia Japonaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke acquiesça doucement.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il a ordonné la destruction complète de mon clan ?

- Non, je l'ignore.

Yahiko laissa un petit moment s'écouler ainsi, plongeant Sasuke dans un suspens cruel. Il semblait penser à quelque chose. Yahiko semblait réfléchir à la manière dont il allait dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce n'était sans doute pas facile pour lui aussi – sa famille avait disparue. Sasuke ne dit rien et attendit.

- Minato Namikaze, ou si tu préfères, le père de Naruto, faisait partit de la police, au Japon, murmura-t-il finalement.

- Et puis quoi ? Viens-en au fait.

Yahiko inspira puis reprit à voix basse.

- Ton père a été arrêté plusieurs fois. Pour meurtre. Pour vol de banque. Pour marchandises de drogue. Pour viol. Le père de Naruto était le chef de la police, et depuis toujours ton père et celui de Naruto se haïssaient. On dit qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance mais bon…

Sasuke écoutait attentivement, bouleversé, choqué. C'était beaucoup en même temps…

- Quelques mois avant ta naissance, Fugaku a été arrêté une énième fois. Cette fois-là c'était pour avoir violée… ta mère.

Le jeune brun retint un hoquet de surprise. Il venait de s'étouffer avec une gorgée d'eau. Il toussa un moment avant de reprendre son souffle, regardant Yahiko avec de grands yeux incrédules.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il la voix encore rauque et brisée.

- Ton père a violée ta mère, Sasuke, et neuf mois plus tard tu es né. Mais ton père avait éliminée ma famille avant ça. Et il a essayé de le faire avec toi parce que tu ne faisais pas parti de ses plans ce qui était le cas avec Itachi. Mais ta mère t'a protégé comme elle l'a pu, et puis elle aimait ton père, ce qui n'était aucunement réciproque…

Sasuke était complètement bouche-bée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Les yeux perdus quelque part, la bouche ouverte, la peau plus pâle que jamais, il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Que son père soit le chef de la Mafia, peut-être, mais… Il était né d'un viol ? Son père avait essayé de le tuer ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-il ?

- C'est d'ailleurs parce que j'étais là que ton père n'a plus rien fait à ta mère après ta naissance. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Yahiko pencha la tête légèrement, attendant une réponse qui n'allait sans doute pas venir. Il comprenait que Sasuke soit bouleversé par toutes ces révélations. Il respectait cela aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke – qui était immobile – redressa les épaules et secoua la tête, les yeux toujours aussi vides et fixés sur la table.

- Non je… je ne me souviens pas de toi…

- C'est normal, tu étais encore tout petit, fit Yahiko en souriant comme s'il se rappelait d'un quelconque souvenir. Bref, c'est parce que le père de Naruto était sur le point de le mettre à genoux que Fugaku a décidé de le tuer, lui et son clan.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Naruto arrivait avec Neji. Quand il vit la porte de la maison grande ouverte, le blond se mit à paniquer. Il mit sa main sur son revolver à travers le tissu de son manteau. Derrière, Neji se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il le suivit tout de même sans broncher, et sursauta quand le blond cria le nom de Sasuke.

- Hé ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

À la cuisine, Yahiko lâcha un soupir et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Bah enfin, pas trop tôt.

Il se leva, passa devant Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et alla rejoindre Naruto qui s'approchait lui aussi. Lorsqu'il vit son cousin, Naruto lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer amicalement. Il y avait longtemps que tout les deux ne s'étaient pas revus. Yahiko était celui qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Fugaku, mais il l'avait aussi aidé à se débarrasser de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Ils étaient cousins mais aussi proches que des frères. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls survivants de leur clan.

- Content de te revoir, mec!

- Moi aussi. Acquiesça Yahiko.

Sasuke se retourna, ayant entendu la voix du blond, puis ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit son ami.

- Neji ?!

Il sauta par terre – le banc sur lequel il était assis était assez haut – et alla le rejoindre. Les deux amis s'étreignirent comme Yahiko et Naruto. Neji le serra fort, conscient qu'il avait faillit le perdre.

- On a vraiment cru t'avoir perdu !

- J'suis là, t'inquiète pas, fit Sasuke un sourire en coin. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Neji vint pour expliquer sa petite conversation avec Naruto à sa sortie des cours mais ce dernier s'approcha. Il se pencha comme pour leur confier un secret. Neji et Sasuke se tournèrent vers lui sérieusement.

- Au salon, dans cinq minutes, murmura Naruto à voix basse.

Puis il disparu avec Yahiko. Sasuke l'entendit monter les escaliers puis lorsqu'ils furent vraiment seuls dans la cuisine, Neji soupira.

- Il m'a dit que si j'acceptais de coopérer, il me dirait où tu es.

- …

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Mais non.

- Pourquoi tu vis ici maintenant ? Qui est-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Merde Sasuke ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis un mois !

- Relaxe, Neji, je n'ai rien.

- Ce n'était pas la question.

- …

- Je ne suis pas ton ami pour rien, tu peux me le dire.

Sasuke se planta devant la grande fenêtre et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il repensait à Hinata, à qui il avait fait promettre de ne dire à personne qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il était maintenant le complice d'un tueur. Devait-il lui dire, là maintenant ? Neji n'allait pas le crier sur tout les toits, il avait confiance en lui.

Finalement, il décida de parler.

- Lui et moi on fait équipe… Pour une affaire importante…

- Quel genre d'équipe ?

Neji s'approcha et Sasuke sortit doucement le revolver que Naruto lui avait confié ce matin. Il le tint vers le bas, caressant l'arme du bout des doigts de son autre main. Neji n'en cru pas ses yeux.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît ne me dis pas qu'il a fait de toi son esclave.

- C'était ça où je continuais à…

- Continuer à quoi ?

Sasuke baissa la tête. Un moment s'écoula ainsi, puis il releva la tête. Il regarda un peu partout avant de poser son regard dans celui de Neji qui n'attendait que plus d'explications. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui confier un secret. Mais ses paroles changèrent en cours de route… Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage.

- Je crois que nos cinq minutes sont terminées.

* * *

Neji serrait la mâchoire et les dents pendant que Naruto faisait les cents pas derrière le canapé sur lequel il était assis, avec Sasuke à ses côtés qui était silencieux fidèle à lui-même. Yahiko était assis en face d'eux, le regard si dur et intense qu'il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il ne disait rien lui non plus. Neji attendit donc et le blond derrière finit par s'approcher, contournant le canapé pour leur faire face.

- Hyûga, lança-t-il, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour rien.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda sérieusement, puis reprit lentement en regardant maintenant Neji.

- Ta famille est impliquée dans toute cette histoire, que tu ne le veuille ou pas. Si tu veux qu'on t'épargne toi et les tiens, il faudra…

- Hors de question !!! Lâcha brusquement Neji en bondissant debout.

Sasuke se leva lui aussi mais plus doucement. Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi son ami était si soudainement fâché, comme s'il savait quelque chose à propos de tout ça. Mais il ne voulut pas y croire. Il ne voulut pas croire qu'il était le seul qui, jusqu'ici, avait ignoré les mystères qui entouraient _sa_ famille. Neji et Naruto se fusillaient du regard, le blond plus calme que l'autre. Yahiko ne bougeait pas. Puis comme le silence durait, Sasuke s'impatienta et se planta devant le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le-moi !

- C'est rien, Sasuke, fit Neji d'une voix soudainement calme.

Sasuke fit volteface.

- Quoi ? _Rien_ ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le pensez !

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta Naruto en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Neji a des choses à faire, affirma Naruto au bout d'un moment.

Sasuke regarda Neji avec de grands yeux incrédules. Il était sur le point d'exploser, et c'était normal avec tout ce que Yahiko venait de lui apprendre. Naruto le tira vers lui et Neji partit en baissant la tête, désolé de ne rien pouvoir dire à son ami – enfin, pour le moment. Sasuke, vexé, se défit avec rage de l'étreinte du blond et couru rejoindre Neji. Il le rattrapa dehors.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de ne rien me dire !

- Moi-même ça me dépasse… fit Neji en se retournant lentement.

Sur le pas de l'escalier enneigé, Sasuke dépassait le brun d'une tête. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Neji voyait bien que Sasuke était à bout de force. Mais comment lui dire que sa famille s'était alliée à la sienne des années avant leur naissance pour faire le mal et non le bien ? Lui-même venait de l'apprendre. En effet, quelques années avant sa naissance – et celle de Sasuke – Hiashi et Hizashi Hyûga s'étaient alliés à Fugaku Uchiha. Les Hyûga avaient signés un contrat dans lequel il était clairement écrit que tout l'argent et les biens des Uchiha leur reviendraient si ceux-ci n'y auraient plus accès. Et maintenant qu'Itachi avait éliminé tout le monde, ça changeait tout, et les Hyûga préparaient un coup d'état : détruire les deux seuls Uchiha restant et s'emparer de ce à quoi ils ont le droit. À quoi bon attendre que ces deux gamins meurent ? C'était ainsi que pensait Hiashi Hyûga. Mais par contre, son frère jumeau, Hizashi, pensait qu'il était mieux de s'entendre avec les deux frères avant de tout leur prendre et surtout avant de les tuer. Neji avait surtout peur pour sa cousine, elle qui était si douce et innocente, elle qui n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver au milieu d'une querelle qui pouvait aussi bien se transformer en une série de meurtre et de crime.

Neji soupira et partit sans un mot de plus. Sasuke lâcha un grognement frustré et se retint de justesse de frapper le mur de brique de cette maison : avec toute la rage qu'il y mettrait sa main n'aurait plus tout ses morceaux. Il se retourna pour rentrer mais au même moment les deux cousins sortaient.

- Il part déjà ? Se surprit Sasuke en pointant le roux.

- Ouais, acquiesça Naruto. Mais il revient demain pour qu'on puisse commencer notre deuxième meurtre…

Sasuke frissonna sans pourvoir se retenir, et Naruto, à cette vue, esquissa un petit sourire attendri. Yahiko sourit également, sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte. Il était amusé parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son cousin si… occupé par une personne. Mais aussi par la tendresse et l'attention dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant dans ses yeux azurs.

- Notre deuxième mission, si tu préfère que je le dise de cette façon…

- J'suis pas un bébé, tu sais, marmonna Sasuke en retournant à l'intérieur.

Naruto souriait inlassablement, ne lâchant Sasuke des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Toujours dehors sur le tapis bienvenu caché à moitié par la neige, son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit celui de son cousin.

- Quoi ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

- Oh rien ! Mais dis moi... Tu ne serais pas un peu... beaucoup... amoureux ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto se vit rougir sans rien pouvoir faire. Son cousin l'avait eut et puis il avait raison – il se contenta de le chasser à coup de pied dans le derrière, et Yahiko partit en s'esclaffant.

* * *

Naruto s'arrêta au cadre de la porte et croisa les bras. Dans la pénombre, Sasuke était dans son lit, emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Le blond le regarda un moment puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Ça va ?

La réponse tardait. Naruto savait que le brun ne dormait pas. Il attendit, sachant que cette journée avait été dure pour lui. Puis, une voix fatiguée et presque inaudible se fit entendre.

- Non.

De dos à lui, Naruto ne voyait pas son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser, ou simplement pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, releva les genoux contre son torse.

- Écoute, Sasuke, je suis désolé…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que mon cousin t'as dit … J'aurais aimé que tu ne l'apprennes pas…

Lentement, Sasuke se redressa et, les couvertures cachant désormais que ses jambes, lança un regard triste au blond. Malgré l'obscurité, Naruto en eut un frisson.

- Pas de cette façon, en tout cas, continua Naruto nerveusement.

- Ma mère a été violée, Naruto, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de l'apprendre.

Le porteur du nom baissa la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, seulement quand il entendait la voix du brun, cette voix si triste et pleine de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête au bout d'un long moment de silence. Sasuke avait détourné le regard aussi – il regardait maintenant par la fenêtre, tournant à nouveau le dos au blond.

- Même si tu as été conçu dans l'horreur et la souffrance, ta mère t'aimait, elle te protégeait.

- Oui mais elle a souffert… et… et j'en suis la preuve vivante…

- Sasuke, grogna Naruto.

- Je n'aurais pas dû naître…

- Non mais t'as finit ? S'impatienta le blond, commençant à être emporté par sa colère.

Sasuke baissa la tête, ses longues mèches noires allant cacher son visage blanc même dans la pénombre.

- Ça suffit… termina-t-il plus doucement cette fois.

Naruto vit le brun s'essuyer le visage mais ce ne fut seulement quand il entendit Sasuke étouffer un sanglot qu'il comprit que son ténébreux pleurait. Son cœur bascula et il voulut l'attraper et le serrer tout contre lui pour apaiser sa peine, mais sa haine pour Itachi et toute la famille Uchiha grandissait tellement vite en lui que s'il avait le malheur de le prendre dans ses bras maintenant, il l'étoufferait. Il se contenta de ne rien dire, pas bouger et attendre, impuissant, dans le silence le plus cruel qui soit.

- Je vais… je vais dormir…

Toujours aussi lentement, Sasuke vint pour se glisser sous les draps et ainsi s'allonger pour dormir mais la main du blond attrapa la sienne. Il releva la tête. Le blond le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'inquiétude et ses joues s'enflammèrent à ce rapprochement soudain.

En effet, Naruto s'était rapproché, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés lui revint comme un éclair et il eut envie de recommencer. Mais il se contenta de l'entourer de ses bras et tout naturellement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke – peut-être emporté par sa fatigue – posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit ainsi, blotti dans les bras de son tueur.

Quand il fut endormi, Naruto le garda près de lui. Depuis si longtemps son cœur semblait reprendre vie et en déposant ses lèvres sur la chevelure de jais du jeune adolescent, il murmura :

- Ne dis plus jamais des choses comme ça… Sasuke.

* * *

**à Suivre...**


	13. Promesse

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XIII: Promesse**

* * *

- Mais où étais-tu passé ? s'écria Juugo.

Sasuke le contourna pour entrer dans sa maison. Il n'était pas surpris par cette réaction mais par le fait que Juugo était sur le seuil de sa maison à attendre. Attendre quoi au juste ? Il préférait ne pas se le demander, et poussa la porte de sa vieille maison. Naruto lui avait permit d'aller chercher quelques affaires pour les prochaines semaines, à condition qu'il traine son revolver bien entendu.

- Je n'étais pas si loin, répondit-il simplement en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Juugo soupira en suivant son ami jusqu'au premier étage, dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune vida ses tiroirs, trouva un sac et y mit ses vêtements. Juugo le regarda en silence, pas certain que c'était vrai. Il se souvenait très bien ce blond qui avait kidnappé son ami ce soir là. Puis un mois s'était écoulé sans nouvelles…

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Juugo après un moment.

Sasuke – qui se promenait ici et là dans la chambre – s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

- Tu délires.

Sur ce, Sasuke lui tourna le dos à nouveau pour s'agenouiller près de son lit, y prenant ses couvertures et tout ce qui allait avec. Juugo ne dit rien, même s'il se demandait où il avait l'intention d'aller avec tout ces trucs, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, cherchant les yeux de son ami, caché sous ses longues mèches noires.

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fais, tu sais.

- Eh bien bravo.

- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, ça se voit dans tes yeux, expliqua Juugo.

- Neji m'a fait le même sermon, lâcha Sasuke en le regardant enfin. Et Juugo fut surpris d'y voir, malgré lui, l'étincelle de sincérité dans les yeux de son compagnon. Tu pourrais abréger s'il te plaît ?

Juugo ne dit rien. Sasuke demeura silencieux également et après un petit moment dans lequel ils se regardaient, il retourna à sa tâche. Son sac était presque plein, il lui manquait une brosse à dent, un savon et c'était sans doute tout ce qu'il avait. Son mp3 et son portable – ceux que sa mère lui avait acheté à son dernier anniversaire – trainaient sur son bureau, il les prit et, s'empêchant de penser à la possibilité que ces engins aient été achetés avec de l'argent volé, les fourra dans son sac et posa celui-ci près de l'escalier dans le hall d'entrée.

Juugo était resté sur le lit, réfléchissant, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que son jeune ami était parti de la chambre. Il se demandait tout plein de chose. Qui était cet homme blond qui l'avait menacé de mort, ce soir là, dans la rue ? Où était-il passé pendant ces quatre semaines ? Est-ce que Neji était au courant ? Il ne comprenait plus rien décidément… Et puis il savait quand Sasuke allait mal, ça se voyait dans ses grands yeux noirs, et puis sa façon de dire que tout allait bien, alors que c'était tout le contraire et Juugo le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'apercevoir de détails comme ceux-ci – si petits soient-ils.

Quand le jeune Uchiha revint dans la chambre, il sembla surpris.

- T'es encore là ? murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur de briser une quelconque ambiance relaxante du matin.

Après quoi, Sasuke se dirigea vers son armoire sur deux pattes et y prit un vieux manteau – depuis la mort de ses parents et la fugue de son frère, il n'avait plus les moyens de s'acheter des vêtements signés ou de dernière mode.

- Ouais, je vais abréger.

- Quoi ?... Ah, ouais.

Il mit un moment à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit pendant lequel Juugo s'était levé et approché. Avec la carrure imposante et large de Juugo, Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était à côté de lui. Il ne fit que fermer les portes de son armoire en un nuage de poussière et ses cheveux s'élevèrent au vent que c'eut produit.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé, Sasuke. C'est assez abrégé à ton goût ? Parce qu'en réalité j'ai beaucoup plus de questions.

Un petit moment s'écoula, puis le brun se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon.

- Tu peux toujours essayer.

- Bon d'accord.

Sasuke enfila son manteau, comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler pendant des heures – et c'était le cas – faisant clairement comprendre à Juugo qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder.

- Je … je suis devenu le complice d'un… tueur à gage.

Juugo resta un moment immobile, pris par surprise, figé, incrédule, les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke le fixait sans grande attention, l'air absent ou complètement ailleurs. Et en effet, il pensait à autre chose… jusqu'à ce que la voix grave et dure de Juugo le tire de ses rêveries.

- T'as raison, j'te crois pas.

- Regarde… tu verras bien… marmonna-t-il en tournant la cheville dans sa direction, relevant son pantalon.

Les yeux de Juugo s'agrandirent de stupeur, tandis qu'il s'accroupit au sol pour regarder de plus près la blessure presque complètement guérie.

- Tu t'es fais tiré dessus ?

- …

- Sasuke, insista Juugo en levant la tête.

- Eh bien oui, c'est évident, non!

Juugo soupira et se redressa, se remit debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, exactement ? Il t'y oblige ?

- Non ! C'est que… en faite… c'est une longue histoire, mais Naruto n'y est pour rien si je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant les quatre dernières semaines.

- Naruto ? Alors c'est son nom ?

- Oui… tu le connais ?

Juugo sembla réfléchir un moment. Effectivement, son regard s'était illuminé dès que Sasuke avait dit le prénom de Naruto, comme s'il avait déjà entendu quelque part, comme s'il le connaissait déjà va savoir. Sasuke grogna en tirant sur le tee-shirt du blond.

- Dis, tu le connais oui ou non ? S'enquit-il, légèrement énervé.

Juugo ravala sa salive et tourna enfin les yeux vers Sasuke, après avoir fixé le sol pendant quelques secondes.

- Ça me fait penser, commença le blond, quelques jours après ta disparition, un vieillard a été retrouvé mort dans l'une des chambres du bar... celui où je travail et où tu… où tu fais… Enfin tu sais ! Et il y a eu une enquête.

- Et puis quoi ? s'écria Sasuke, impatient.

- Le principal suspect _est_ un certain Naruto… Tu traîne avec lui si je comprends bien ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça ! lança le brun en contournant Juugo pour se diriger vers l'escalier, qu'il dévala à toute vitesse.

Juugo s'empressa de le suivre, l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement sa maison. Il lui tint le poignet et Sasuke se retourna.

- Garde le secret, je t'en pris… c'est important…

- Seulement si tu me promets de m'appeler quand tu auras besoin d'aide, murmura Juugo.

Sasuke réfléchit un moment, puis retira doucement son poignet prisonnier de la grande main de son garde du corps. Un tout petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, amusé.

- D'accord… c'est promis.

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte de toutes ses forces pour entrer. Il appela Naruto tout en se dirigeant au salon qui était tout de suite après le petit couloir étroit qu'on appelait _hall d'entrée_. Il s'arrêta cependant quand il vit que non seulement le blond était là, au salon, mais il y avait aussi Neji et Yahiko, exactement comme la veille. Il fronça les sourcils et Naruto se tourna vers lui, arrêtant une discussion qui avait l'air sérieuse.

- Tiens, te voilà ! s'exclama Naruto en souriant.

- Tu arrives juste à temps, lança Yahiko, assis confortablement dans le divan.

Sasuke le regarda, regarda ensuite Neji puis revint au blond. Il ravala sa salive et tenta de reprendre son souffle – il avait couru visiblement. Il s'avança tout en défaisant son manteau, pour finalement le laisser tomber par terre. Il s'en fichait, pour le moment.

- Naruto, commença-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le sourire moqueur du blond s'élargit, et Sasuke eut la désagréable impression qu'il revoyait le tueur des premiers jours, celui qui le méprisait et le traitait de gamin, et non celui qui…

Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à ne pas – encore – revenir au soir où ils avaient faillis faire l'amour.

- Eh bien oui, acquiesça le concerné en s'approchant. Quel est le problème ?

Sasuke hésita un moment, avant de tirer Naruto par le col et l'entraîner à l'étage. Le blond ne protesta pas, amusé à l'idée d'être kidnappé dans sa propre chambre. Il regarda avec amusement le jeune Uchiha refermer la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher.

- Bah dit donc, tu veux me violer ou quoi ? Rigola le blond.

Il fut d'autant plus souriant quand il vit la jolie couleur écarlate sur les joues normalement pâles de Sasuke.

- M…Mais Non ! Balbutia ce dernier, plus que jamais embarrassé.

Disons qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose du genre, lui qui était venu pour lui dire qu'il était recherché par les policiers.

- Dommage, murmura Naruto, retenant de près un rire.

- Tu … tu savais qu'on ... que les policiers ils… t-te soupçonnent pour … pour … avoir tué…

Sasuke détourna le regard, réalisant que les mots se mêlaient dans sa bouche et qu'il bégayait une fois de plus. Il prit une pause, respirant bruyamment – ne sachant même pas pourquoi il était effrayé tout à coup. Il voulut reprendre mais Naruto parla à sa place, plus sérieux cette fois-ci. Il n'osa pas le regarder.

- C'est ce qui te fait peur ? Ces idiots en uniforme ?

- _Idiots_ ? S'étonna Sasuke. Je… je croyais que ta famille … ton père était… policier non ?

Le visage du blond s'assombrit pendant un instant et Sasuke cru avoir fait une grosse erreur – il n'était pas censé savoir ça, après tout. Il baissa la tête, honteux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto reprenne la parole.

- Depuis que mon père n'est plus là pour les surveiller, ces _idiots_ ne sont plus qu'une bande… d'idiots, quoi.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le sourire du blond réapparu sur son visage, et Naruto reprit d'une voix amusée.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore attrapé !

Il se mit à rire ensuite, encore et encore, seulement qu'un petit ricanement, comme s'il riait d'une blague quelconque qu'il s'était mentalement racontée. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le regard fiévreux et sombre de son interlocuteur. Il soupira intérieurement et s'approcha.

- T'en fais pas, lança-t-il, je suis un professionnel, ils n'arriveront jamais à m'arrêter.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain, marmonna le jeune Uchiha en baissant les yeux.

- Parce que ça fait des années et des années que je tue sans que personne ne me soupçonne !

- Tu parle comme si tu avais quarante-cinq ans…

- Eh bien peut-être, qui sait ! lança le blond avant d'éclater de rire.

Un long silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Au bout d'un long moment, mal à l'aise, Sasuke poussa un long et profond soupir qui se transforma en grognement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de finir mes jours en prison, moi !

- Ça n'arrivera pas, l'interrompit Naruto.

- Tu m'énerve.

Lâchant un petit rire, Naruto fit un pas devant.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu sais toujours tout ! Tu m'énerves !

Naruto se remit à rire doucement, faisant grogner Sasuke qui se dirigea vers la seule petite fenêtre de la pièce. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et se mit à tambouriner avec ses doigts nerveusement en regardant dehors. Tout était blanc, il oublia pendant l'espace d'une minute ce qui l'entourait – Naruto, par conséquent.

Le blond s'approcha du brun, peut-être un peu trop, et alla entourer son corps par derrière, posant ses doigts sur le bord de la fenêtre. Lorsque son torse toucha le dos de Sasuke, celui-ci sursauta mais ne dit rien. Il sentit cependant son cœur accélérer et ce fut la même chose du côté de Naruto, qui enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de jais du jeune Uchiha. L'odeur était si sereine qu'il en respira une seconde fois.

- Naruto… marmonna le plus jeune en se retournant, restant quand même dans le cercle protecteur des bras du blond.

Sasuke fut surpris de voir ce désir brûlant dans son regard. Il revoyait ses yeux fiévreux et humides de l'autre soir, et il s'y perdit un moment.

- Je ne laisserai jamais qui que ce soit te mettre derrière les barreaux, murmura le blond en ne le lâchant des yeux d'une seconde. Et crois-moi, tant et aussi longtemps que je serai en vie, personne ne mettra la main sur toi, je… j'ai envie de te protéger, Sasuke, continua-t-il en longeant une mèche noire le long de sa tempe avec deux doigts.

- Alors fais-le… chuchota Sasuke, complètement dans les vapes, aspiré dans le regard azur de celui qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur à une vitesse incroyable.

- Je le ferai, c'est promis…

Les mains du blond encadraient le visage pâle de l'Uchiha et celui-ci reprit ses esprits quand il vit les lèvres de Naruto s'étirer, et il rougit en devinant un sourire naître.

- Pourquoi es-tu si… protecteur envers moi ? Balbutia-t-il toujours perdu dans les perles océans de son tueur.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Naruto se mit à rire. Un rire doux et enfantin, un rire qui mit le brun dans tous ses états. Mais le blond ne riait pas de lui – il semblait rire parce qu'il avait honte ou quelque chose du genre. Ce fut l'impression qu'eut Sasuke et en baissant les yeux, il essaya de se faire tout petit, sentant encore le corps du blond tout près du sien.

- Ça peut paraître ridicule… enfin, peut-être que ça l'est… commença Naruto en admirant la neige dehors par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. Une chose est sûre, continua-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux, c'est que je suis lamentablement tombé amoureux de toi.

* * *

**à Suivre...**


	14. Unexpected Love

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XIV: Unexpected love**

* * *

- _Lamentablement_ ? Répéta faiblement Sasuke.

Il était resté un moment surpris par cette déclaration. Pas une fois encore il n'avait vu Naruto parler d'une façon aussi douce, aussi… _humaine_. Et c'était en partie ce qui lui prouvait qu'il était sans doute sincère. Après tout, comment en être sûr ? Le jeune Uchiha ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne savait pas s'il ressentait la même chose – le blond venait de lui annoncer qu'il était amoureux de lui, qu'était-il censé dire ? Mais ce qui semblait l'effrayer le plus, c'était d'être amoureux également. Amoureux, peut-être. Mais d'un tueur – et d'un _homme_ ?

- Hm… Ouais, répondit enfin le blond en reculant, rougissant adorablement.

Encore une fois, Sasuke fut incapable de dire un seul mot. Ils restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge et de toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors le blond comprit. Il le comprit dans les yeux sombres en face de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Le visage du tueur fut illuminé et il se pencha un tout petit peu pour embrasser l'élu de son cœur. Cœur qui se mit à pétiller de vie dans sa poitrine au contact. C'était si doux, si innocent, mais pourtant leurs souffles devenus saccadés se mélangeaient avec une passion ardente et un plaisir brûlant. Sasuke attrapa le visage du blond tandis que deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il sentit le rebord de la fenêtre contre son dos encore une fois, Naruto venait de l'y appuyer.

- Je dois avouer, haleta le blond entre deux baisers, que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

Sasuke ne répondit rien, essayant vainement de trouver de l'oxygène. Il manquait d'air mais pour rien au monde il n'avait envie que ce baiser prenne fin. Mais Naruto décolla ses lèvres des siennes pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux, posant son front sur le sien. Ils se regardèrent un moment, presque de la même hauteur, respirant à l'unisson, essayant vainement de retrouver leurs souffles.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura finalement Naruto. Le rejeton de mon pire ennemi…

- Faut croire que tout est possible… chuchota le brun à son tour, un tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Eh oui !

- Naruto j'ai peur…

- De quoi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le blond.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais, les quelques mèches qui encadraient le visage qu'il aimait tant, tout en regardant Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux. Une once d'inquiétude planait dans le regard du blond – le reste était tout l'amour qu'il portait à son jeune acolyte.

- Itachi veut ma mort… et la tienne… et…

- Itachi n'aura rien du tout.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? demanda Sasuke en ouvrant les yeux.

Naruto recula un peu et se prit le menton en tournant le dos au brun. Puis il parla enfin, après un petit moment qui sembla avoir duré une éternité pour Sasuke. Ce dernier resta appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mais quand le silence devint trop long, il se décida à dire quelque chose.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon frère est puissant, dit-il, il pourrait te tuer et tu ne verrais même pas le coup partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas avec lui… C'est moi qui l'aurais.

Le blond se retourna avant que Sasuke n'eut pu répliquer. Il s'approcha et le coinça encore entre ses bras. Il rapprocha son visage de celui rougissant du jeune Uchiha et sourit perversement.

- Tu m'appartiens maintenant, mon chou. Et personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Sasuke le regarde un moment puis roula des yeux. Naruto fronça les sourcils et recula. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire rire le brun puisque ce dernier souriait sans être visiblement capable d'arrêter. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et grogna intérieurement quand Sasuke se mit à rire doucement.

- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? demanda le blond, légèrement vexé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse qu'un coup de pied sur la porte les fit sursauter. Puis un autre coup.

- Hey les gars ? Vous faites quoi à la fin ?

C'était la voix de Yahiko. Naruto soupira et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bah pas trop tôt, lança le rouquin. Ça fait 15 minutes que vous êtes montés !

Yahiko s'approcha, et Sasuke vit Neji dans le couloir, qui suivait Yahiko. Sasuke n'avait pas eut le temps, en arrivant, de se demander ce que son ami faisait là, alors que le blond allait leur expliquer leur prochaine «mission». Là, debout, les mains dans les poches, Neji semblait plus calme que la veille. Sasuke se posait plein de questions sur ce qui pouvait bien avoir un lien entre Neji – ou sa famille – et lui. Naruto ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qui le joignait à eux. «_Je t'expliquerai plus tard…_» avait dit le blond.

Sasuke laissa le blond qui discutait avec son cousin et s'approcha de l'Hyûga qui semblait vouloir garder ses distances, qui restait près de la porte.

- Neji, commença-t-il.

- S'il te plaît, le supplia le brun en ayant l'air sincèrement bouleversé.

Cette simple petite once de peur et d'insécurité dans le regard de son ami, suffit à Sasuke pour se taire. Il baissa la tête, bouillant de rage et d'impuissance. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire – qu'avait-il fait pour que du jour au lendemain sa vie se transforme en suite de problèmes ?

* * *

Tout les quatre étaient assis, deux sur le canapé, un sur l'unique fauteuil du salon et le dernier debout, qui faisait les cent pas tout en parlant. Yahiko se frottait l'arrêt du nez, semblant être en train de réfléchir pendant que son cousin, au milieu du salon, leur expliquait ce qu'il avait en tête pour le deuxième nom sur sa liste. Neji était perdu dans ses pensées, penché en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et une main sur la bouche. Quant à Sasuke, il était blotti contre lui-même, les jambes relevées et repliées contre son torse, bien installé sur le canapé. Un peu plus et il avait le pouce dans la bouche, se berçant, comme un enfant seul et perdu. Enfin, c'était presque le cas vu les circonstances – son frère était caché quelque part dans la ville et attendait le moment idéal pour sortir de là et l'assassiner. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne voit pas le coup arriver et il en serait finit de lui. Comme il avait peur de la mort ! Comme il avait peur de son propre frère !

- C'est tout ? demanda Yahiko, surpris.

- Ouais, c'est tout, acquiesça Naruto en s'arrêtant enfin dans sa longue marche.

Il lança un regard à Neji pour être certain que ce dernier ait tout compris et soit prêt à participer au meurtre. Ce n'était pas tout les adolescents de cet âge qui avait le sang froid et le courage qu'il fallait pour organiser la mort de quelqu'un.

- Tout est OK, Neji ?

- Ouais, murmura ce dernier en soupirant.

L'Hyûga se tourna de côté et se pencha pour poser sa main sur le pied de Sasuke, histoire de le «réveiller». Ce dernier sursauta et releva la tête vers lui. Neji fronça les sourcils, et Naruto, toujours debout, en fit de même. Sasuke sentit les trois regards sur lui et il lâcha un profond soupir presque tremblant.

- Tu pourrais répéter …? Marmonna-t-il en regardant maintenant le blond.

Celui-ci le regarda un moment, avant de sourire et de reprendre sur un ton amusé :

- Cette fois-ci, le travail se fera à quatre. Normalement, ce serait deux par deux, mais les moyens que nous avons sont… différents, expliqua-t-il. Voilà, il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut dans mon bureau pour ta part, Sasuke.

- Et elle consiste en quoi… _ma part_ ?

Le blond sourit.

- Pendant que Neji ira à ses cours bien normalement, toi tu resteras ici, à surveiller chaque couloir de l'école.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, il se redressa aussi rapidement que pas assez et pour la première fois depuis quelques instants, il parut réellement intéressé.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Wow, du calme, fit le blond. Notre victime se trouve effectivement entre les quatre murs de cette école, de _votre_ école.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Neji. Un prof ou un élève ?

Sasuke resta silencieux, cette initiative ne le rassurait pas beaucoup – pas du tout, autrement dit. S'ils devaient tuer quelqu'un de l'école, que ce soit un prof ou un élève, il faudrait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'ils soient en contact avec l'école, ce qui voudrait dire que ses amis ne seraient pas en sécurité. Kiba, Ino, Hinata… Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, se rappelant par la même occasion qu'il ne les avait pas revus depuis plus d'un mois.

Neji resta silencieux également, attendant la réponse de Naruto. Le blond lança un regard sérieux à son cousin derrière lui, confortablement installé sur le seul fauteuil. Celui-ci lui dit du regard de continuer.

- En fait, reprit-il, techniquement parlant, ce n'est ni un prof ni un élève.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Un des hommes d'Itachi qui s'est infiltré dans l'école pour me trouver et me tuer ? s'écria Sasuke, perdu quelque part entre dégoût, colère et répulsion.

Lorsque, cependant, il vit les yeux bleus sérieux du blond, et que dans son regard il su qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de vrai, il se tu, serrant la mâchoire.

- Eh ben super, grommela-t-il en ravalant sa rage.

- Sasuke, murmura Neji à ses côtés.

Naruto le regarda un moment, se sentant en parti responsable. C'était lui après tout qui l'avait entraîné dans tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce gamin – chose qui était tout sauf prévue – il ne regrettait pas cette offre qui lui avait fait, sans quoi Itachi l'aurait déjà tué.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et fit signe à son cousin de déguerpir et avec Neji. Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent et Sasuke était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Quand il entendit la porte d'entré se fermer, Naruto s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

- Tu es train de faire exactement ce qu'Itachi veut que tu fasses, déclara-t-il.

Choqué, Sasuke releva la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- T'es en train de te détruire toi-même, fit le blond sérieusement. C'est ce que souhaite Itachi. Le combat n'a même pas encore commencé que déjà tu te laisse impressionner par les hommes qu'il a engagé pour te traquer.

- Et tu veux que je le prenne comment ? En riant ? Mon propre frère veut ma peau, si tu ne le saurais pas encore ! Je… hmphh!!

Ne le laissant pas terminer, Naruto attrapa son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement. Juste une façon de le faire taire, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait si souffrant à cause de cet enfoiré d'Itachi, Naruto avait des envies de meurtre. Alors il l'embrassa, et l'embrassa encore, sentant son cœur basculer quand, ouvrant les yeux doucement, il vit une larme couler sur la joue de celui qui avait su réchauffer son cœur de tueur.

* * *

À Suivre…


	15. Désirs

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XV: Désirs**

* * *

Sasuke ne dit rien lorsque Naruto recula quelque peu, trop chamboulé par ce violent baisé. La respiration encore saccadée, il ne fit que baisser la tête, embarrassé. Son frère. Son propre frère voulait le tuer. Le frère qui s'occupait de lui quand il était tout petit, le frère qui le bordait le soir, avec cette expression tendre sur le visage. Sasuke n'était pas fou, il se rappelait de ces nuits où, en plein orage, il sautait de son lit pour aller rejoindre son grand-frère dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant qu'il savait quel genre d'homme était Itachi – un criminel méchant et sans pitié qui tue que pour le plaisir de voir le sang couler – Sasuke avait la cruelle impression que son passé, son enfance s'effaçait derrière lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il était seul au monde. Terriblement seul.

Il se sentit cependant rassuré quand Naruto posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Une once de chaleur l'envahit et il tenta de se calmer, de reprendre une respiration contrôlée. Puis il soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux – inquiets – du blond.

Il essuya une larme sur sa joue et rebaissa les yeux, honteux.

- J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire… murmura-t-il.

- Le sentiment de trahison… fit Naruto également à voix basse, il fait mal… hein ?

- Comme un couteau en plein cœur, continua Sasuke en regardant ailleurs et bien vite il s'y perdit.

Naruto réfléchit un moment, conscient que la tournure que prenaient les évènements faisait souffrir Sasuke. Apprendre du jour au lendemain que son frère est non seulement le meurtrier de ses parents, mais aussi son traqueur et son prédateur, celui qui cherche à le tuer, c'est tout un choque. Il garda donc le silence un petit moment, puis releva la tête et passa une main devant le visage pâle du jeune Uchiha. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke donna enfin un signe de vie. Il regarda un peu partout avant de reposer son attention sur Naruto qui était toujours agenouillé devant lui, appuyé sur ses genoux.

- Où sont… Neji et ton cousin ?

- Ils sont partis mettre à exécution notre plan.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ? Chuchota-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

Le blond soupira et se leva debout, lui prit la main et Sasuke se vit dans l'obligation de le suivre jusqu'où il le menait. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce que Sasuke reconnut : le bureau avec un ordinateur. Lui, assis sur la table, à la merci du tueur. «_J'aime le danger…_» se souvint-il. Il secoua la tête – ignorant son cœur qui lui rappelait sans cesse ce désir brûlant en lui – et suivit le blond jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

- D'ici, tu vas surveiller tout ce qui se passe dans les couloirs de ton école, expliqua-t-il. Comme tu le sais déjà, un des hommes d'Itachi circule dans ton collège. Il te cherche.

Même s'il s'y attendait, ces mots le frappèrent de plein fouet.

- Mon frère ignore que je n'y vais plus ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, et c'est un avantage pour nous, sourit le blond.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir l'engin et lorsque l'écran s'éclaircit, on pu y voir les couloirs de l'école et les étudiants en direct. Il était exactement midi, à cette heure-ci les cours reprenaient. Sasuke voulut y être, être avec ses amis, à sa place, au seul endroit au monde où il se sentait chez lui. Puis il eut une question.

- Si je comprends bien, commença-t-il, je serai en communication avec Neji, c'est pour ça qu'il est présentement à ses cours ?

- Eh bien, lança Naruto, tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que tu en as l'air ! Oui, effectivement, Neji est dans l'école, et il a un appareil dans l'oreille, ce qui lui permettra de t'entendre quand tu vas lui dire où se trouve notre cible.

Sasuke regarda à nouveau l'écran. L'image changeait à toutes les dix secondes, montrant la cafétéria, puis les toilettes des filles, les toilettes de garçons, les corridors réservés aux casiers, les locaux principaux, la place centrale, les vestiaires. Il comprit.

- Comment suis-je censé le reconnaître parmi les centaines d'étudiants ?

Naruto sourit, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Eh bien, tu l'as déjà vu, Sasuke.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Je-je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Quand je t'ai emmené avec moi, le soir où tu as revu Itachi, il était là. Tu t'en souviens ? Il était grand, longs cheveux blonds, yeux bleus…

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Maintenant il s'en souvenait. Les deux hommes qui étaient entrés dans le bar quelques instants avant. Il avait cru – s'était forcé à croire, du moins – que ce n'étaient que deux personnes normales. _Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon frère sait que je me prostitue ? Puisqu'il a envoyé deux hommes à cet endroit précis ? Comment a-t-il su… Pourquoi ?_

- Tu vois de qui je parle ou je dois te montrer une photo ?

- Non je… je m'en souviens maintenant, marmonna Sasuke en prenant place au bureau.

Naruto ouvrit un des tiroirs et en ressortit un micro qu'il brancha au clavier. Il se pencha ensuite pour voir s'il fonctionnait.

- Neji, tu m'entends ?

- Ouais, numéro un.

Sasuke le regarda faire, étonné, avant de réaliser que la voix de son ami sortait des haut-parleurs branchés à l'ordinateur. Il chercha dans les différentes pièces de l'école où son ami pouvait se trouver. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il était dans sa salle de classe, et qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra dans celles-ci.

- Neji, reprit le blond en se penchant vers le micro, frôlant Sasuke qui frissonna au contact. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a autour de toi.

L'Hyûga mit un moment à répondre.

- Je suis dans le cours d'Arts.

- D'accord, acquiesça le blond, l'air concentré.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau… _Mais à quoi je pense ? Merde, je ne dois pas déraper… Reprends-toi Sasuke ! _Le jeune homme s'obéit et écouta le blond qui reprit :

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

Ils attendirent que Neji donne le signal et Naruto s'agenouilla pour éviter un mal de dos à être plié en deux ainsi. Sasuke resta à ses côtés, silencieux, un peu chamboulé par tout ça.

À nouveau, le blond prit le micro et parla :

- Sasuke est ici, à observer ce qui se passe dans l'école. Dès qu'il aura trouvé la cible, il te dira ce qu'il porte, la couleur de ses vêtements etc. Toi, tu t'arranges pour sortir de ton local. Dis à ton enseignant que tu dois aller au petit coin, dis n'importe quoi, c'est très important, mais tu dois aller retrouver cet homme. Lorsque fait, tu l'emmènes dehors où Yahiko et moi l'attendrons. Là, ce sera à nous de jouer. Tu as compris ?

Un petit moment s'écoula, Neji devait être en train de réfléchir.

- Parfait, finit-il par dire. Les cours vont débuter, je vais m'installer.

- D'accord. Hé, Neji !

- Hm ?

- Yahiko t'as dit où je devais le rejoindre ?

- Oui. Derrière l'école, près d'une grande clôture noire. Tu verras, impossible de passer à côté.

- Merci.

Il posa le micro sur la table et se leva debout. Sasuke le suivit du regard et ouvrit grands les yeux quand il vit le blond poser ses lèvres sur son front. Il se leva à son tour, comme s'il disait silencieusement à Naruto qu'il voulait plus qu'un bisou sur le front. Il avait besoin de soutien, sinon il allait tomber et Naruto comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, et sans plus attendre il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Sasuke entoura les épaules du blond et y posa sa tête, sentant les bras forts autour de lui – une source de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps.

Ils profitèrent de cette étreinte un moment, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, entendant presque leurs os craquer.

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota le blond en posant une main protectrice derrière sa tête, caressant les cheveux de jais.

Sasuke recula.

- Et toi ? Qui te protègera, toi ?

Un sourire attendri s'étendit sur les lèvres du tueur. Il s'avança et l'embrassa un moment, savourant la chaleur de sa bouche et la douceur de ses lèvres. Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme de l'eau et aucun des deux ne les virent passer. C'était comme s'ils étaient transportés ailleurs, dans un monde qui leur appartenait. Le baiser devint plus intense, l'un s'accrochant à l'autre, désormais uniquement guidés par le feu qui brûlait en eux, ils en vinrent même à éprouver cette envie de l'autre, comme cette soirée là où ils avaient faillit faire l'amour.

Sasuke respirait avec difficulté, enserrant ses doigts au col du blond – il le voulait encore plus près et ce sentiment étrange lui traversa le corps et tout à coup il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Naruto attrapa ses mains et l'obligea à lâcher sa veste. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop loin. Il refusait d'aller trop loin alors que Sasuke était encore trop vulnérable.

- Arrêtes, arrêtes, répéta le blond en se décollant.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, le souffle haletant. Il tremblait encore quand Naruto recula, visiblement bouleversé lui aussi. Il réajusta sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Sasuke s'écroula sur la chaise, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et entendit la voix du blond.

Au cadre de la porte, celui se retourna à moitié.

- Lorsque tu auras finis, marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante, s'il te plaît ne viens pas nous rejoindre là bas. Je… je préfère te savoir ici… en sécurité…

Le dernier mot était sortit si bas que Sasuke ne l'entendit à peine. Il pensait à trop de chose encore une fois, à cette relation si ambiguë. Naruto disparu enfin et après un moment dans lequel il se sentait faible comme jamais, il se tapota les joues. _Aller, réveilles-toi crétin, tu fais pitié !_

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise, et fixa l'écran. Les toilettes étaient vides, celles des garçons comme celles des filles. Le corridor principal était également désert, il y avait quelques profs qui discutaient dans les locaux généraux, mais Sasuke savait que pendant les cours, les profs qui n'en donnaient pas se réunissaient là pour parler. Il regarda ailleurs et vit quelqu'un dans la place centrale.

Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir. L'individu se dirigeait vers la cafétéria et Sasuke baissa les yeux vers le bas pour voir la cafétéria. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme n'arrive. Il avait les cheveux pâles et une carrure assez large et imposante. Cette façon de marcher était familière et Sasuke devina que c'était lui qu'il cherchait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une classe, Neji était assis et écoutait l'enseignant donner son cours. Bien sûr il était absent d'esprit. Il pensait à tant de choses : aux conflits dans sa famille depuis que Sasuke avait «disparu». Ça compliquait les choses, évidemment, mais il y avait aussi Hinata qui se retrouverait bientôt au milieu de tout ça, car c'était son père qui cherchait à s'approprier les biens des deux frères Uchiwa – et de les tuer si jamais ceux-ci ne coopéraient pas.

Tambourinant sur le pupitre avec son crayon, Neji sursauta quand il entendit une sorte de son aigu qui provenait de l'appareil qu'il avait dans l'oreille. Heureusement il avait les cheveux longs et donc personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Il fit semblait de rien et en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, il murmura :

- J'écoute.

- Neji ? C'est Sasuke ! Je l'ai trouvé, il…

- Deux secondes, chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke se tu et Neji leva la main bien haute. La vieille dame qui parlait devant la classe s'arrêta et regarda en direction du brun. Quelques têtes se tournèrent également, dont celle de Kiba. Le jeune garçon interrogea Neji du regard et impuissant, il ne pu lui répondre.

- Un problème, Mr. Hyûga ?

- Je dois aller au petit coin, demanda-t-il poliment.

- Bien, fit-elle en désignant la porte.

Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir, exactement comme Naruto le lui avait dit. Il s'éloigna de la classe pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des classes voisines et une fois dans un coin isolé, il s'appuya sur un mur et regarda aux alentours.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il. De quoi il à l'air ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

Sasuke mit un moment à répondre.

- Oui. Il porte des jeans bleu, il a un veston gris, et de longs cheveux blonds. Il est assez grand, et il marche d'une façon louche. Je crois qu'il cache quelque chose sous son veston. Neji, sois prudent !

- Oui. Maintenant dis moi où il est. Ne le perds surtout pas.

- Il est dans la cafétéria… Il se dirige vers l'escalier.

- Quel escalier, Sasuke ?

- Ouest. Je le surveille, vas-y vite !

Neji s'exécuta. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, touchant l'arme à travers le tissu de sa veste – le blond le lui avait donné en simple cas d'urgence. Mais même devant le plus grand des dangers, Neji ne pensait pas avoir assez de force pour appuyer sur la cachette d'un revolver et d'avoir le sang d'un humain sur les doigts.

Il s'arrêta à quelques marches et regarda l'homme qui s'apprêtait à monter. Blond, grand. Veston noir, jeans bleu. C'était lui. Il se mit à trembler. Il sortit son revolver et le pointa devant lui.

- Suis-moi où je tire, articula Neji, priant pour être crédible malgré ses mains qui peinaient à soutenir l'arme dans les airs.

Le blond sourit alors. Un sourire mauvais. Un sourire méchant. Un sourire à en faire dresser les cheveux d'effroi. Neji ravala sa salive.

* * *

De retour dans la classe, la vieille dame continua son cours après que Neji eut quittée la salle. Kiba l'avait regardé partir, soucieux – il se demandait pourquoi son ami tenait constamment son oreille depuis qu'il était entré. Et puis Neji ne sortait jamais pendant l'heure d'un cours. Jamais. Kiba le connaissait depuis la petite école, depuis la maternelle, il savait que Neji n'était pas partit aux toilettes, c'était impossible. Il le _savait_.

Kiba était beaucoup moins poli que l'Hyûga et sans même s'abaisser à lever la main, il se leva brusquement et quitta sans rien dire, ignorant les appels de l'enseignante qui lui ordonnait de revenir sur le champ. Quand il était question de ses amis, rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter Kiba, déjà que Sasuke avait disparu depuis un mois, il était devenu agressif et incontrôlable. Il était comme ça, un point c'est tout.

Poussant violemment la porte de l'escalier, il descendit en flèche, criant le nom de Neji.

* * *

Sasuke observait avec inquiétude Neji discuter avec l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Bien sûr il n'entendait pas, mais il voyait, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Mais quelque chose attira son attention – quelqu'un traversait les couloirs, passant par tout les endroits où Yahiko avait posée une caméra. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux de stupeur quand il reconnut Kiba, et quand il s'aperçu que ce dernier courrait en direction de l'escalier ouest.

Sasuke se leva si vite que la chaise à roulettes sur laquelle il était assis fut projetée vers l'arrière.

- Kiba ! s'écria-t-il vainement. Retourne dans la classe ! Non !

Il se calma et se pencha vers le micro.

- Neji, Neji, répéta-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre. Kiba s'est échappé du cours, il risque de te rejoindre bientôt !

- …

- Neji ?!

- …

- Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe !

Il se retourna pour foncer droit vers l'école, malgré l'interdiction de Naruto à sortir dehors, laissant l'ordinateur ouvert derrière lui. Mais dès qu'il vit qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, il figea brusquement. Son cœur s'arrêta. Tous les poils sur son corps se dressèrent. Ses muscles se tendirent et son sang devint froid comme de la glace.

Dans une posture fière et imposante, il étira ses lèvres pour sourire sournoisement. Sasuke était estomaqué, incapable d'aucune parole. Tout ce qu'il voyait était _lui_, et avant d'avoir eut ne serait-ce le temps de se demander par où il était entré, il entendit :

- Bien le bonjour, petit frère.

* * *

À Suivre…


	16. Vérité

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XVI: Vérité**

* * *

Sasuke resta un long moment bouche-bé. Incapable d'aucune parole. Il voulait être en train de rêver, il _voulait_ que ce ne soit que son imagination qui lui jouait un vilain tour. Itachi n'était pas réellement là, en face de lui, à sourire exactement de la même façon qu'il souriait le soir où il l'avait laissé seul. Des millions de questions lui vinrent en tête, se rajoutant au poids des autres qu'il avait déjà depuis longtemps.

Il ravala sa salive une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, et secoua la tête en faisant un pas devant.

- Itachi ! hurla-t-il avec rage.

Son frère s'avança et plus il fut près de lui, plus son regard s'assombrit. Sasuke fut pris de frissons désagréables. Ce regard, c'était un regard assassin. C'était un regard de tueur, de tueur cruel et prêt à tuer. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, se faisant un peu plus fort.

- Alors petit frère ? Pas content de me voir ?

Sasuke étouffa un grognement, serrant les poings derrière son dos.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ton grand frère… continua l'aîné, faussement déçu.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier ce passé si troublant, ce passé qui découlait de tant de meurtres et tant de sang innocent versé. Il tenta de laisser passer ces paroles, tant bien que mal, et ce même si dans un sens… Itachi avait raison. Mais il décida d'être malin, et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- En effet, dit-il enfin en soutenant le regard de son aîné. Je l'_aimais_ bien.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il alla d'abord près de la fenêtre, et Sasuke put mieux le regarder. Toujours cette silhouette fine et élancée, cette beauté déconcertante qui semblait être héréditaire dans sa famille. Ces cheveux noirs d'ébène, cette peau claire, cette peau couleur de la lune, c'était les même que Sasuke. C'était une ressemblance presque dangereuse. Mais cette démarche, cette façon de marcher, cette façon de le regarder, la cruauté dans ses yeux, l'inhumanité qui émanait de son corps et la méchanceté qui emplissait son âme… Tout ça, ça n'appartenait qu'à Itachi. Et à son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ! lança Sasuke, à qui la voix lâchait presque.

Tout son corps était tendu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait même pas s'il réalisait qui il avait sous les yeux. Devait-il le tuer ? Devait-il appeler Naruto en catastrophe pour laisser au blond la vengeance qu'il appréhendait tant ? S'il laissait Itachi s'échapper – parce qu'il n'avait pas la force ni le courage de l'assassiner maintenant – est-ce que le blond lui en voudrait ? Tant de questions… c'était beaucoup trop pour lui…

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer, Sasuke, tu peux respirer.

Le plus jeune sentit la rage lui monter à la gorge, comme s'il allait la vomir d'une minute à l'autre. Il en oublia presque ses deux amis en danger, à l'école…

Puis, comme frappé par la foudre, Sasuke releva la tête. C'était ça ! Cet homme dans son école, il n'était pas là pour le chercher, bien au contraire ! Il était là pour faire diversion, pour qu'Itachi puisse être ici en l'absence de Naruto ! Pour laisser la voie libre à Itachi…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

Le regard toujours rivé dehors, le dos encore tourné, Itachi ricana amèrement. Sasuke sentit son cœur battre la chamade, peut-être était-il en train de réaliser que, même si son frère lui avait dit le contraire, il était en réel danger à l'instant.

Itachi se retourna et s'avança vers lui. Il sortit l'intérieur de ses poches et ouvrit son veston.

- Tu vois ? Je n'ai aucune arme ni sabre ni rien avec quoi je pourrais te tuer. Je veux simplement parler.

- D'accord, acquiesça Sasuke avec un regard dur, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Mais je n'ai rien à te dire, c'est dommage.

Itachi lâcha un rire et s'avança vers son jeune frère.

- C'est également dommage que j'aie éliminé tout le monde, tu aurais fais une recrue excellente pour…

- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Ne put s'empêcher d'hurler Sasuke.

- Mais si, murmura l'autre.

Il prit une pause, puis continua en marchant vers Sasuke qui recula inconsciemment, pour finir assis sur la chaise qui était restée là. Il avait complètement oublié ce qui se passait à son école avant que son frère n'apparaisse comme par magie. Itachi se pencha et effleura son visage d'un doigt fin, exactement comme Naruto la nuit où ils avaient entretenues leur première conversation. Sasuke ferma les yeux, impuissant, revivant la terreur qui l'avait submergé, quand il avait réalisé ce jour-là être en présence d'un tueur, un assassin. Mais, et malgré lui, il y avait ce sentiment de sécurité en lui. Itachi était son grand-frère. Pas un meurtrier, pas un vendeur de drogue, pas un violeur. Il était son _grand-frère_. Celui qui le consolait la nuit, celui qui lui disait d'être sage à la petite école. Pourquoi avoir agit comme ça avec lui, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi avoir fait comme s'il était le frère idéal et gentil si, en réalité, il était assoiffé de son sang ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… répéta Sasuke.

- Tu veux des réponses à tes questions, je me trompe ? demanda Itachi en reculant.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. À nouveau, Itachi lui faisait dos. Jamais encore le silence ne parut aussi long et cruel pour Sasuke qui n'entendait désormais plus que son cœur pomper le sang, et la terreur qui l'envahissait.

- Au manoir, chuchota enfin Itachi sans se retourner, sous les lattes du plancher au sous-sol, il y a là tout ce que tu désires savoir. Fais-en bon usage.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de demander un simple et petit pourquoi, qu'Itachi avait disparu, emportant avec lui l'impression de danger et la peur qui tétanisait Sasuke. Ce dernier n'en resta pas moins immobile, et pâle comme un mort, toujours assis sur la chaise. Il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se passer, comme si toute son enfance venait de lui retomber dessus d'un coup, mais avec cet amer sentiment de trahison qui brûlait deux fois plus fort l'intérieur de son corps. Ça faisait presque mal.

Mais n'en pouvant plus de se demander pourquoi Itachi ne l'avait pas tuer, pourquoi il était encore en vie et surtout pourquoi son frère avait assassiné ses parents, il se leva et quitta la maison, oubliant l'interdiction du blond à sortir et marcha longuement dans les rues enneigées, jusqu'à atteindre le manoir. Là se trouvait les réponses à ses questions. Là, sans doute, était enfermé les secrets de sa famille. Là, enfin, il saurait ce qui l'attend à l'avenir, s'il vivra ou s'il finira comme ses parents. N'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelait _destin_ ?

* * *

Neji tremblait encore, même une fois la cible morte, gisant dans son sang. Naruto était arrivé par derrière, une fois que Yahiko l'eut neutralisé. Il avait tout vu. Une balle dans la tête… Une seule seconde et sa vie était partie…

Kiba aussi avait assisté à cette scène, se répétant intérieurement qu'il aurait tant dû rester assis dans cette classe à écouter la vieille dame donner son cours, bien normalement. Et comme le coup de feu avait attiré l'attention de toute l'école, ils avaient dû partir très vite. Naruto, habitué à cette routine, avait caché le cadavre dans une housse à vêtement qu'il avait dans sa voiture, et l'avait jeté à l'eau, dans une rivière non loin de là. Il ne pouvait pas, comme la dernière fois, laissé le cadavre sur les lieux et ce pour deux raisons. La première : les soupçons pour le dernier meurtre pesaient déjà sur lui. La deuxième : il faisait jour, et ils n'étaient pas dans une chambre d'hôtel cette fois, mais dans une cour d'école. Il serait stupide de faire une telle erreur. Et dans le métier de tueur à gage, les erreurs étaient – trop – souvent fatales.

Naruto avait demandé à Neji d'emmener Kiba quelque part et de faire le vide, d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer car tout les deux avaient l'air profondément secoué. Exactement comme Sasuke, la première fois. Tout pâle, tremblotant et terrorisé.

Yahiko et lui entraient maintenant chez eux, le premier se dirigeant automatiquement à la cuisine, pour faire taire son ventre qui criait famine, tandis que Naruto partit à la recherche de son ténébreux.

- Sasuke ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans son bureau, là où il était censé être.

Il fronça les sourcils. L'ordinateur était encore allumé, la chaise tournée vers la porte et le micro gisant au sol. C'était plutôt étrange, ça. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'occupait Sasuke, rien non plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain mais rien là non plus. Il commença à paniquer, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où Yahiko mangeait un sandwich en regardant la télé. Sasuke n'était nulle part, pas même dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon.

- Où est-il ? Lâcha le blond en se plantant devant son cousin.

- Qui cha? Marmonna le rouquin, la bouche pleine.

- Sasuke.

- Il est pas là ?

- Non.

- Ah bon ? Chest étrange cha.

Il avala enfin sa bouchée et posa son sandwich sur la petite table à café. Il se leva et fit le tour des chambres, sous le regard ennuyé du blond qui venait à peine de passer par là.

- Il est nulle part, tu vois pas ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Ola, on se calme !

Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Il y ouvrit le placard avec rage, reprenant son manteau qu'il venait de déposer en arrivant. Yahiko le suivit en soupirant.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Le chercher.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est !

- Il doit être chez lui… dans sa maison. Il y va parfois.

Yahiko ne rajouta rien, ne fit que regarder le blond partir avec inquiétude. Il était plutôt paniqué, celui-là. Inquiet et en colère. C'était plus qu'évident maintenant : son cousin était amoureux du jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes. Il le lisait si bien dans ses yeux azurs, et dans son comportement. Sa manie de le protéger alors que lui-même était en danger, son fort besoin de l'obliger à ne pas sortir pour rester en sécurité à l'intérieur. Tout ça pouvait être bien mignon, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien lui retomber sur le nez, et Yahiko le sentait. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, va savoir – était arrivé ici pendant que Naruto et lui n'étaient pas là. Quelque chose sentait étrange, et ce n'était pas une odeur. Non. C'était comme une présence. Une présence étrangère dont la marque était restée dans l'air, prisonnier de ces quatre murs. Quelque chose que Yahiko n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, une fois seule, et de retourner dévorer son sandwich en pensant à la journée qu'il avait vécue. Une journée qui prenait fin.

Dehors, le ciel rose et orangé dessinait un crépuscule parfait.

* * *

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Ino était debout en plein milieu de la chambre, tremblante et incrédule. Hinata était assise sur le lit, près de Kiba, essayant de le ramener parmi eux. Il était si livide depuis quelques heures, comme un mort. Il était constamment ailleurs, il ne répondait plus. Neji était à peu près pareil, et Ino semblait ne pas croire à leur histoire.

En effet, Neji et Kiba avaient enfin dit la vérité aux deux filles. L'histoire de tueur à gage et Sasuke, sa famille, la Mafia Japonaise et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Elles avaient peur pour leur ami, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elles ne croyaient aucun mot. Mais le comportement de Kiba leur prouvait le contraire.

- Vous mentez, continua la blonde d'une voix tremblante, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague… hein ?

Kiba se releva brusquement.

- Non ce n'est pas une putain de blague ! C'est la vérité ! Ce blondinet l'a tué sous nos yeux ! Il a tué un humain ! Il … lui a tiré dessus…

D'abord forte et colérique, la voix de Kiba diminuait, pour devenir aussi basse et tremblante que celle d'Ino. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit à nouveau, cette fois-ci se prenant le visage à deux mains. Hinata l'enlaça tristement.

- Sasuke va bien au moins, chuchota-t-elle, c'est l'important non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, s'enquit Neji. Sasuke va bien.

Kiba releva la tête.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Euh…. Ouais.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, et les quatre adolescents n'osèrent le briser. C'était de la folie. Il y avait à peine un mois, ils étaient tout les cinq ensemble, à aller à l'école comme tous les autres jeunes de leur âge. Et puis du jour au lendemain, l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait au milieu des crimes et des meurtres, entre les mains d'un tueur à gage.

Après un long moment, Kiba se releva, encore sous le choque. Il se dirigea vers la porte et Neji se leva à son tour.

- Où vas-tu…

- Je vais tirer Sasuke de toute cette histoire… J'en ai marre de tout ça. Si ce blond veut le garder plus longtemps en 'otage' alors il devra dealer avec moi.

- Kiba, fit Neji, reste ici, tu veux.

- Et quoi ? Tu veux que Sasuke risque sa vie encore une fois ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Il est en danger de mort !

Hinata et Ino se lancèrent un regard, impuissantes.

- Pour l'instant, il est en sécurité, affirma l'Hyûga.

- Ah ouais ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?!

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

Kiba se mit en colère. Comment Neji pouvait-il ne pas être inquiet pour leur ami, alors que celui-ci était en danger. Mais Neji avait une raison pour ne pas vouloir laisser Kiba filer comme ça. C'était Hiashi Hyûga, la raison. Le père d'Hinata. C'était lui qui compliquait tout, et qui les obligeait à ne rien faire pour tenter d'aider Sasuke. Et si Neji – un membre du clan Hyûga – tentait quoique ce soit pour aider Sasuke – un membre du clan Uchiwa – ce serait lui et ses amis qui en paieraient le prix. Et Neji ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre ses amis, et sa cousine, laquelle était si précieuse à ses yeux. Et puis Sasuke était en sécurité avec Naruto. Il le savait.

* * *

Naruto arrêta sa longue marche lorsqu'il arriva enfin au manoir. Il hésita un moment : la porte était grande ouverte. Comme la nuit était tombée, la lumière de l'intérieur attira son attention et il décida d'entrer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et sans doute la personne qu'il voulait que ce soit.

Il se dirigea donc à pas de course vers la cuisine, le grand salon. Il monta les escaliers avec des jambes tremblantes, fit le tour des chambres en appelant son disparu. Puis il redescendit, déçu. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il entendit alors un petit bruit. Des sanglots. Qui venait d'en bas. Il chercha longtemps la porte qui menait au sous-sol et finit par la trouver. Il l'ouvrit et dévala les marches, pour enfin se retrouver en bas.

Sasuke était là, au sol. Trois lattes du plancher étaient enlevées, et quelques papiers et enveloppes traînaient autour du ténébreux. Celui-ci pleurait et le cœur du blond bascula douloureusement.

- Sasuke ?

Le concerné se retourna lentement, puis lorsqu'il vit Naruto, il lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Naruto remarqua une feuille blanche entre ses mains. Une lettre, peut-être ? Il décida de s'approcher, de se pencher et de relever Sasuke qui se laissa faire. Le blond lui retira la feuille des mains, doucement, et le prit ensuite dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Ça va, chuchota-t-il, je suis là.

Sasuke s'accrocha à ses épaules, puis pleura encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, quelques minutes plus tard. Il baissa la tête et essuya son visage, honteux d'être aussi faible devant le blond. Ce dernier ne dit rien, attendit en vain. Le silence était long, et quand il eut la force d'enfin parler, Sasuke lui tourna le dos et partit sans rien dire. Naruto poussa un long et profond soupire, alors que ses yeux étaient tristes. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, tôt ou tard, la mort allait frapper. Sasuke ou lui ? Yahiko peut-être ? Quelqu'un allait mourir. Itachi était beaucoup trop dangereux, et cruel, et sans pitié, et il en passait encore. Jamais depuis qu'il savait tuer, il n'avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment.

Sasuke, de son côté, monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et atterrit dans la chambre de son frère. Son ancienne chambre. Il détruisit tout, vidant les tiroirs, éparpillant les vêtements ici et là, poussant les autres meubles par terre. La rage l'habitait, la peine et la douleur aussi. La vie était si injuste, et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt qu'apprendre ce lourd passé. Ce passé qui l'unissait lui, un adolescent normal – du moins, ce qu'il croyait avoir été pendant 17 ans – à un clan meurtrier et assassin.

Quand il fut vidé de ses forces, il s'écroula sur le lit, des larmes encore brûlantes sur les joues, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Naruto apparu au cadre de la porte, l'expression toujours aussi triste sur le visage. Il s'approcha et prit la couverture qui gisait au sol pout la poser délicatement sur le corps du brun. Il lui embrassa le front tendrement pour ensuite y poser le sien.

- Pardonne-moi… chuchota-t-il. Pour tout ce que je te fais subir...

Il quitta la chambre sans regarder en arrière. Il s'arrêta au salon, s'écroula à genoux avant d'avoir atteint le canapé. D'une main tremblotante, il prit la lettre qu'il avait enlevée des mains de Sasuke quelques minutes auparavant, et l'ouvrit.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de lire à voix basse…

_Mon cher Sasuke, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je dois être morte. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas mon chéri, lis jusqu'au bout, tu y verras plus clair. _

_D'abord ton père. Je vais te parler un peu de lui. Je sais que durant ton enfance, il était distant et jamais présent, mais tu étais tout petit, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Moi je le savais. Et même si je savais quel genre d'homme il était, et que sa famille était cruelle et ne vivait que pour l'argent, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses se sont dégradées. Mais ce n'est qu'après qu'il m'ait violée que j'ai compris qu'il était comme son père et comme le père de son père, comme sa famille. J'ai été aveuglée par sa beauté, j'ai été stupide. Mais toi, Sasuke, mon petit garçon… J'ai toujours su que tu ne serais pas comme lui, que tu ne serais jamais comme lui. Je l'ai espéré avec Itachi mais Fugaku avait déjà décidé de son avenir avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde. Mais toi tu n'étais pas dans ses plans. Et j'ai pris soin de toi comme le trésor le plus précieux au monde, parce que tu étais la seule chose que j'avais et que ton père n'avait pas l'intention de me voler. _

_Je suis également désolée de t'apprendre cela, mais à l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, je sais que je vais mourir. Si tu trouve cette lettre, c'est que ton frère t'a sans doute retrouvé, malgré les efforts que j'ai mis pour le convaincre de ne pas te faire de mal. _

_Je te demande une seule chose mon chéri, et non ce n'est pas de me pardonner. Mais plutôt de pardonner à ton frère, si tu trouve la force nécessaire. Il n'a jamais vraiment demandé à être ce qu'il est, je crois qu'il est ce qu'il doit être, et non ce qu'il veut être. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu aimes beaucoup ton grand-frère pas vrai ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant, et tu vois le bien où il n'y en a pas, ou que très peu. _

_Ta maman qui t'aimeras toujours, peu importe le choix que tu décideras de faire._

_Mikoto U. _

* * *

**à Suivre.....**


	17. I wanna taste you

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XVII: I wanna taste you**

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Naruto se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et en gémissant doucement, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le salon, couché sur le canapé. Il devait s'être endormi là après avoir lu la lettre. La lettre…

Il se redressa et la chercha un moment, avant de la trouver au sol. Elle avait sans doute glissé de ses mains quand il s'était assoupi. Il soupira et s'assit sur le divan, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Pendant un long moment, il fixa le vide avec des yeux… vides. Sa vie avait tellement changée. On aurait dit que pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait vivant. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose, ce sentiment là. Parce qu'en se sentant vivant, il avait mal. Mal de voir la personne qu'il aimait souffrir. Mal d'être impuissant. Mal de tant de chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à expliquer.

Derechef, il soupira et se leva debout. Il tituba, un peu fatigué, et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier, montant les marches avec peu d'enthousiasme. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé de ses forces en même temps de se sentir en pleine forme, comme s'il était prêt à courir le cent mètre.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau, puis en retournant vers sa chambre, il passa devant celle de Sasuke. Son lit était vide. Mais avant de paniquer, il entra et le chercha, le trouva devant la fenêtre. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin, la nuit était belle, la lune bien haute dans le ciel, blanche et claire. Cette image lui rendit son sourire et le blond s'avança. Il glissa ses mains autour du corps du brun sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, et posa son menton sur son épaule, se penchant légèrement.

- Je suis désolé…

Le silence lui répondit. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il serra Sasuke plus fort contre lui, sentant son dos frêle contre son torse. Ses mains tremblaient quand il les descendit chercher les siennes.

- Sasuke, insista-t-il, pardonne-moi.

- Tais-toi.

Sasuke se retourna, garda cependant les mains du blond dans les siennes. Il baissa la tête un moment, ignorant le regard confus et inquiet qui le fixait. Puis il releva la tête, révélant ses yeux brillants de larmes au tueur qui sentit son cœur se fissurer comme une vulgaire pierre qu'on aurait frappée contre un mur avec une force sans merci. Jamais à ce jour il n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme ça… c'était bon, c'était agréable tout en étant cruel.

D'un doigt fin, le blond caressa le visage blanc de son vis-à-vis, attendant qu'il parle. Ce qu'il fit après un long silence.

- Je veux que tu m'aimes…

- Quoi ? S'étouffa le blond.

- Dis-le-moi… et montre-le-moi…

Naruto fronça les sourcils, soutint le regard triste et glacé de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il comprit, un frisson lui parcourra le corps et il frissonna en se penchant. Le jeune Uchiha ne releva pas la tête, ne fit que savourer les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, les bougeant avec lui, dans une lenteur délicieuse. Un baiser désespéré, un baiser triste. Naruto se pencha encore plus, prit d'une soudaine envie d'aller plus loin, pendant que ses mains quittaient les hanches de Sasuke pour descendre plus bas. Le brun ne put retenir ses larmes et en pleurant, il embrassa son tueur avec plus de passion, agrippant son t-shirt dans le milieu de son dos. Une seconde fois, Naruto comprit ce que cherchait Sasuke et en décollant sa bouche de la sienne pour à peine une demi-seconde, se mit torse nu. Il retira également le haut de Sasuke et les deux jeunes hommes s'attirèrent l'un à l'autre, voulant goûter à la chaleur de l'autre, à sa peau douce et à découvert.

- Cesse de pleurer… haleta le blond entre deux baisers.

- C'est plus fort que moi… pleura le brun en nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Naruto le souleva ensuite, ennuyé de rester sur place, mettant un bras au milieu de son dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Sasuke s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et gémit doucement quand le blond le posa sur le lit avec délicatesse. Naruto, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, se pencha pour embrasser le torse pâle de Sasuke, qui soupira parmi ses sanglots. Ils étaient décidément incontrôlables et Naruto vint les chasser avec ses lèvres, puis il embrassa son ténébreux pour faire taire les pleurs qu'il n'aimait pas entendre. Sasuke attrapa le visage du blond entre ses mains et le garda près de lui, jusqu'à ce que son tueur descende vers son cou pour embrasser cette partie sensible qui fit gémir le brun.

- Shht, chuchota Naruto à son oreille, je suis là. Je suis avec toi…

Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau, alors que ses mains descendaient maintenant vers le bas de son corps, caressant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à atteindre le tissu de ses pantalons. Sasuke grogna quand le blond retira ses lèvres des siennes le temps qu'il lui enlève le reste de ses vêtements, se déshabillant également par la suite. Ils furent nus, et brûlant du même désir, et lorsque leurs sexes dressés se frôlèrent, Naruto revit la nuit où ils avaient faillis céder à la tentation, tandis que Sasuke revit ce vieillard. Son visage tout ridé et méchant… « Vas-y bébé, enlève tout! » Il lâcha un cri de surprise et de douleur quand un doigt s'inséra dans son intimité, déchirant par la même occasion cet horrible souvenir. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux. Naruto était au dessus de lui, ses jambes étaient nouées autour de sa taille. Quelques cillons de larmes vinrent s'ajouter aux autres qui n'avaient pas encore séchées sur ses joues rougies. Un autre doigt en lui, ça commençait à être bon, agréable. Mais pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de pleurer ? C'était plus fort que lui, beaucoup plus fort, et Naruto se penchait continuellement pour essuyer ses gouttes d'eau, tantôt du bout des doigts, tantôt avec ses lèvres.

Naruto fit onduler ses doigts pour bien le préparer, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir mal. Pas de cette façon, pas physiquement. Il avait mal à l'intérieur, et il savait que c'était cette lettre… cette fichue lettre…

Il retira ses doigts, décidé. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix forte et ferme.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, étouffant un sanglot, il fixa le blond avec des grands yeux surpris. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, ces deux petits mots. Jamais. Il resta un moment secoué, comme frappé par la foudre, et pendant ce temps où il fixait Naruto sans pouvoir dire un mot, le blond embrassa son front.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Puis un autre bisou. Sur la joue cette fois.

- Je t'aime, continua-t-il.

Un autre baiser.

- Je t'aime.

Encore un.

- Je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes après avoir fait le tour de son visage, et tout en l'embrassant, il fit remonter ses jambes à nouveau. Sasuke s'accrochait déjà aux draps, conscient de la suite, tandis que le blond sentait son cœur s'affoler avant le temps. Puis il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il le pénétra d'un coup, s'enfonçant profondément. Sasuke, comme prévu, poussa un long gémissement. Tout comme lui, Naruto sentit le plaisir lui monter jusqu'à la gorge et il eut envie de le faire sortir, et il soupira en harmonie avec son ténébreux.

Tout en commençant une série de long vas-et-viens, tantôt lent et amoureux, tantôt sauvage et brutal, le blond s'allongea sur le corps déjà humide de sueur de Sasuke. Il l'embrassa aveuglément, et se rendit compte avec soulagement que les pleurs de ce dernier – qui envahissaient la pièce quelques minutes auparavant – avaient complètement disparus. Il sourit, haletant, et essuya les dernières larmes qui formaient une trace sur la joue pâle de Sasuke.

- C'est… c'est bon ? Articula le blond, la voix tremblante.

- Paar… ahh…fait… hann…

Satisfait à l'entente de cette voix brisée par le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir, le tueur glissa une main sur sa cuisse, remonta jusqu'à ses fesses, se retira et re-pénétra le brun en heurtant cette fois-ci un endroit bien précis. Sasuke hurla, et Naruto sourit. Il savait comment le faire hurler dans ses bras, et il se contenta de pilonner cet endroit si sensible, à son grand bonheur, d'entendre ces cris de plus en plus aigus. Sasuke ne se retenait plus à présent, il perdait complètement la tête. Le blond s'enfonçait en lui, bien que doucement, il se retirait et revenait, au plus grand plaisir du brun, qui ressentait pour la première fois cette chaleur dans son ventre, cette chaleur qui grandissait et qui le réchauffait au point où il se mit à transpirer. C'était ça faire l'amour… C'était si bon… Il se tortillait dans tout les sens, alors que son bassin bougeait en même temps que le blond donnait ses coups de reins, inconsciemment, il suivait la danse à son rythme, respirant bruyamment, _gémissant_ et _criant_ bruyamment.

Juste avant la jouissance, Naruto referma sa main sur le sexe de son amant, et l'empêcha de venir, ce qui lui valut un grognement qui se transforma en gémissement sans fin, dans lequel le blond cru entendre son prénom. Il continua ses vas-et-viens, avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, sachant que c'était de la pure torture.

Sasuke voyait des étoiles. Il était complètement ailleurs, perdu dans son plaisir devenu si envoutant. Il ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte que Naruto l'ait empêché de jouir à la dernière seconde. C'était son corps qui avait réagit tout seul, sa bouche qui avait émit un grognement de protestation… puis un cri de surprise quand les mouvements du blond reprirent de plus bels.

- Haaannnn ! T'es… ahh… cruel…

La fin de sa phrase se finit en cri aigu, et le blond se pencha.

- Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit… alors ne te laisse pas aller maintenant… chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Naruto attrapa ensuit un barreau du lit et s'introduit plus profondément en Sasuke, qui hurla encore. Le blond frappa sa prostate et râla d'une voix rauque, également perdu dans ce plaisir si bon, si... extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant, durant les nombreuses fois où il avait déjà baisé dans sa vie. Avec plusieurs femmes, plusieurs hommes aussi. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait _ça_ de plus, qui rendait cet instant encore plus magique, encore plus désirable, encore plus passionné… L'amour.

Puis, à nouveau, Sasuke sentit sa fin arriver. Il eut le droit à toutes les sensations possibles. Chaleur, coup de froid, picotements vers le bas-ventre, nausée, plaisir, bien-être… Le blond lui en fit voir de toutes les couleurs quand le dernier coup de rein arriva, un coup sauvage mais tout aussi amoureux… Il hurla.

Naruto s'écroula aux côtés de Sasuke qui tentait de recouvrer son souffle, les yeux dans le vague, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait si bien, malgré son cœur qui faisait des siennes, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. La nuit commençait à peine, et après un long moment dans lequel son corps cessa de trembler, il se retourna et regarda Naruto. De côté, il fixait le plafond, respirant toujours aussi bruyamment.

Naruto finit par sentir le regard du brun sur lui et dirigea ses perles océans vers les onyx de Sasuke. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu… tu as dis… toute la nuit… parvint à articuler Sasuke, le souffle encore tremblant, allant tirer doucement les mèches blondes.

Le blond en question poussa un rire.

- Es-ce un défi ?

- À toi de le savoir…

Sur ce, Sasuke monta s'asseoir sur le torse de Naruto qui se laissa faire, bien trop heureux d'être soumis aux avances de son ténébreux. Celui se pencha et embrassa son tueur sur la bouche, dans le cou, descendit le long de son corps, posant ses lèvres un peu partout, ici et puis là, encore plus bas. Naruto soupira, puis grogna d'impatience. Puis Sasuke finit par prendre son membre en bouche, écoutant d'une oreille sensible le gémissement du blond. Il commença des vas-et-viens, pressant doucement avec ses lèvres, parfois lent parfois vite. Il sentit les doigts de Naruto agripper ses cheveux et son corps sous le sien se cambrer de plaisir.

- Ohhh… putain Sasuke…

Le porteur du nom continua, fermant les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre des hanches de son tueur, concentré dans sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas un filet de salive sur son menton. Ses vas-et-viens se firent aussi nombreux que précédemment, que ceux que le blond avait effectué en lui. Il poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule dans sa bouche, et Sasuke avala la semence de son homme.

- J'en peux plus ! s'exclama le blond en le faisant basculer, se retrouvant de nouveau au dessus. Tu me rends dingue !

Sasuke sourit, son visage d'ange tout rouge d'émotion et d'excitation, puis se redressa pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, fougueusement, amoureusement, passionnément. Naruto écarquilla les jambes du brun, et se fit une place en lui, encore et encore, ils firent l'amour sous la lune qui brillait, seule témoin de leurs ébats amoureux. Toute la nuit ne fut que soupir et plaisir, un plaisir fou qui se termina au petit matin.

Naruto fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Un rayon lumineux dessinait une ligne sur son visage. Le soleil brillait aujourd'hui, rendant la neige également brillante, en ce 15 décembre. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de réveiller son ténébreux qui, blotti en petite boule contre lui, dormait à point fermé. Il le sentait respirer tout contre son torse, ses cheveux chatouillaient son menton et quelques mèches noires allaient même jusqu'à ses joues. C'était décidé. C'était ça que Naruto voulait voir – et vivre – chaque matin pour le restant de sa vie. Cette source de chaleur, qui ronronnait dans ses bras, cette douceur qui émanait de leurs corps en sueurs d'une nuit folle en émotion, il ne voulait pas que ça disparaisse, tout ça. Il ne voulait pas…

Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres quand il sentit Sasuke bouger. D'abord lentement, il s'étira et se retourna, toujours entre les bras du blond, et le regarda avec des yeux endormis.

- Bonjour… murmura Naruto.

Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire, puis reposa sa tête sur le torse du blond.

- Bonjour, répondit-il.

Un petit moment s'écoula ainsi, chacun savourant la simple douceur du matin, et le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Puis Sasuke brisa ce silence.

- Il était temps… que tu te décides…

- Comment ? Lâcha le blond d'un petit rire.

- Chaque fois que je t'ai fais savoir… que j'avais envie de… de _ça_, tu refusais…

Naruto ferma les yeux.

- Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps pour faire l'amour avec toi, tu sais…

- …

- Je te l'ai répété je-ne-sais combien de fois hier… _Je t'aime_, continua-t-il, et à mes yeux, toi et moi, la relation …qu'on a… c'est du sérieux… et je ne tiens pas à te faire du mal… Je veux que ce qu'on a fait hier reste gravé dans nos mémoires…

Sasuke ferma les yeux à son tour, écoutant la voix grave du blond à son oreille, douce comme une berceuse, alors que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin dans sa chevelure de jais. Son cœur battait la chamade, il rougissait. Il était amoureux, lui aussi. Il se redressa et vint embrasser son tueur. Naruto répondit au baiser, attrapant le visage de Sasuke, pendant que celui-ci s'appuyait désespérément sur son torse. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi tous leurs sentiments, et ce fut, encore une fois, plus fort que lui : deux larmes glissèrent sur les joues opalines du brun.

Naruto y passa ses mains, séchant ses pleurs. Puis d'un doigt sous son menton, il le força à le regarder.

- Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, chuchota le blond. Compris ?

- Je…

- Shht, l'interrompit-il. Ne pleure pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sasuke acquiesça faiblement, tristement. Naruto caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Rendors-toi.

Le jeune Uchiha ferma les yeux, puis tranquillement, en se remémorant la nuit qu'il venait de passer, s'endormit profondément sous le regard tendre et protecteur du blond, qui serra son étreinte autour de lui, respirant son odeur. Naruto voulut rejoindre son amant au pays des rêves mais son ventre se mit à crier. Il soupira et sortit de sous les couvertures, le plus lentement possible. Il remit au moins un pantalon, et regarda ensuite ce petit être, endormi, parti vers un monde imaginaire. Il se demanda un moment si tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis un mois était réel. Avait-il vraiment rencontré le petit frère de son pire ennemi ? Était-il vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ? Avait-il vraiment fait l'amour toute la nuit ? Ça en faisait des vraiment, et en songeant à tout ça, il descendit les escaliers pour aller préparer un petit-déjeuner, sentant son ventre se tordre sous la faim.

* * *

**à sUivre...**


	18. Itachi's old diary

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XVIII: Itachi's old diary**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Son corps était encore humide de sueur et dès qu'il se souvint des évènements de la nuit, une petite couleur rouge prit possession de ses joues. Il était encore blotti dans ses couvertures quand il se rendit compte qu'il était encore dans la chambre de son frère. Mais ça importait peu. Ce qui lui planait en tête en ce moment c'était qu'il savait désormais qu'il était également amoureux. Amoureux d'un tueur. Amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un mois. Cette idée l'effrayait… un peu. Juste un peu. Parce qu'avec lui, il se sentait si bien, tellement bien. Il était en sécurité et certain que son frère ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre – puis, il se rappela malgré lui la visite de son frère.

Se redressant, il se passa une main sur le visage, la fit glisser dans ses cheveux. Il leva ensuite la main bien haute comme pour toucher le ciel et s'étira, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva et chercha ses vêtements, son pantalon qui gisait au sol près de la fenêtre. Il l'enfila et resta torse nu, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour admirer la neige toute fraîche et pure.

- Itachi… murmura-t-il en posant son front sur la grande fenêtre vitrée. Pourquoi…

«Fais en bon usage.»

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, ça ? La voix d'Itachi dans sa tête, sonnait presque… sincère. Comme s'il lui avait donné une piste pour l'attaquer. Mais c'était ridicule, pensait Sasuke, pourquoi son grand frère voudrait lui laisser une petite chance de remporter la bataille finale ? C'était complètement ridicule. Et il y avait cette lettre, dans laquelle sa mère lui avouait ouvertement avoir su qu'Itachi projetait de la tuer. Si elle savait, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait pour rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher son fils d'être seul et de devoir se prostituer pour manger ! Sasuke ferma les yeux avec douleur, et frappa la fenêtre avec son poing fermé. Il souffrait de penser au fait qu'Itachi ait pu lui faire une chose pareille… Il se souvenait si bien du frère gentil et protecteur, qui le bordait la nuit, qui le serrait contre lui pour lui faire oublier ces cauchemars d'enfant. C'était impossible qu'il soit si mauvais, qu'il soit comme son père. Il tenait quand même un peu de mère, non ? Itachi avait sans doute, au fond de lui, très profondément, un bon côté…

Le sentiment de trahison remonta à sa gorge et Sasuke le ravala, avec ce qui lui restait de force. Puis il se retourna pour aller rejoindre Naruto en bas, mais un bruit attira son attention. Un petit coup de jointure et il figea, son corps se raidit. Ça venait de derrière, comme si quelqu'un, de dehors, cognait dans la vitre.

Tremblant, il se retourna.

* * *

Naruto était dans la cuisine, debout derrière le comptoir. Il réfléchissait – il n'avait pas pu préparer de petit déjeuner puisque les armoires et le frigo étaient vides. Alors il s'était appuyé ici, avait soupiré en se rappelant la façon que Sasuke arrivait à acheter de quoi manger. Cette idée le répugnait encore, et ce vieux con qu'il avait tué l'autre jour le hantait encore. Il réfléchissait un moment, avant qu'un bruit ne le réveille de ses rêves éveillés. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, d'où venait le bruit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son cousin Yahiko. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Cette vieille baraque existe encore ? S'étonna le rouquin en regardant un peu partout.

- Faut croire, dit Naruto.

Yahiko releva la tête vers son cousin et se surpris à voir comment il était habillé. En effet, le blond était pratiquement nu. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon sport noir. Le torse nu, les pieds nus. Il semblait totalement à l'aise. Et Naruto se demanda si Yahiko rougirait s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

- Euh… J'peux savoir pourquoi t'es… pas habillé ?

Naruto sourit encore, sous le regard confus de Yahiko et se retourna pour aller s'écraser sur le canapé. Yahiko le suivit et s'installa à ses côtés, pilant sur la lettre qui était toujours par terre depuis que Naruto l'avait laissé tomber la veille. Le roux la prit et la lue. Lorsque fait, il baissa les bras et se tourna lentement vers son cousin.

- Sasuke l'a lue ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça avec une expression triste sur le visage, se rappelant quand il l'avait ramassé dans le sous-sol, pleurant comme un petit enfant perdu. Cette lettre l'avait complètement chamboulé, bouleversé… Il espérait que la nuit qu'il lui avait fait passé l'ait un peu remit sur pied, consolé du moins.

- Comment il a réagit ?

- Mal.

- J'imagine… Naruto, j'étais avec elle quand elle a écrit cette lettre.

- Quoi ?

- Mikoto… Elle a écrit cette lettre sous mes yeux.

Naruto sursauta. Il savait que son cousin était un grand ami de Mikoto Uchiwa – il avait presque le même âge qu'elle quand elle était morte. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui protégeait Sasuke et sa mère après sa naissance pour ne pas que Fugaku leur fasse du mal. Mais un détail semblait ressortir plus que les autres…

- Je me demande seulement, commença Yahiko, comment Sasuke a su que cette lettre se trouvait sous les lattes du plancher. C'est bien au sous-sol qu'il était quand il l'a lue ?

Il tourna ses yeux vers son cousin et Naruto ravala sa salive, soudainement intrigué et confus. Il acquiesça rapidement, d'un coup de tête nerveux. Non seulement Sasuke était au sous-sol avec la lettre dans les mains, pleurant, mais il se souvenait aussi avoir vu les lattes du plancher défait.

Il se leva alors, comme un déclique dans sa tête, et partit au sous-sol en flèche, dévalant les escaliers. Yahiko le suivit comme il pu.

- C'est ici qu'il était, avec la lettre dans les mains, quand je l'ai trouvé.

Yahiko s'approcha des trois lattes retirées du plancher. Il s'accroupit et se pencha pour faire glisser son bras sous le plancher. Il y attrapa un gros livre – un album. Il était tout plein de poussière et vieux comme la vie. Il le déposa dans les mains du blond, qui restait livide, comme s'il venait de voir la fin du monde. Yahiko se pencha une nouvelle fois et y retira cette fois-ci un petit journal.

- Y a autre là dedans ? demanda Naruto quand son cousin se releva.

- Ouais.

Avec ses pieds, Yahiko remit les lattes du plancher à leur place et il se tourna vers Naruto.

- On regard ? Peut-être qu'on apprendra quelque chose sur la famille Uchiwa. Quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas.

- On en sait suffisamment sur cette famille ! s'exclama Naruto, horrifié.

- Sasuke fait partie de ce clan, fit Yahiko en forçant son cousin à le regarder dans les yeux, et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, un éclat de douleur le traversant de toutes parts. Il laissa échapper un grognement entre ses lèvres. Comment son cousin pouvait prétendre une telle chose ? Il n'avait quand même pas fait l'amour avec un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait ! Sasuke était un adolescent de 17 ans, il allait au Collège, avait des amis et… et… et quoi déjà ? _Mince… J'crois qu'il a raison… Sasuke, j'aurais aimé que tu me parle un peu plus de toi… _

Naruto poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération avant de tourner les talons et de monter, retourner au salon où il s'installa derechef sur le canapé. Il ouvrit l'album et déduisit, en voyant une image de deux jeunes garçons aux cheveux noirs, que c'était un album photo. Il reconnut immédiatement Sasuke, avec ses allures de petit garçon, ses cheveux toujours aussi mal coiffés. Il riait, tout ce qu'il y a de plus enfantin, dans les bras de son grand frère. Puis il reconnut Itachi. Mais cette expression n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait de lui. Itachi n'avait jamais montré un sourire aussi… humain. Jamais. Et Naruto fronça les sourcils et tourna la page. Cette fois-ci il vit une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs.

Yahiko, assis à ses côtés, posa un doigt sur l'image.

- Hé, c'est moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Effectivement, debout près de la jeune femme, se tenait Yahiko, avec 10 ans de moins. Il était adolescent à cette époque. Naruto baissa les yeux et au coin de la page était inscrit «_Mikoto U._»

- Et là c'est toi ! Continua Yahiko lorsque Naruto tourna la page une seconde fois.

Encore là, la dénommée Mikoto était debout, tenant le jeune Yahiko par les épaules pendant que le petit Naruto, de l'autre côté, affichait une expression froide et pas du tout comparable à l'expression qu'un enfant de 4 ans aurait dû avoir. Sur cette photo, Mikoto était enceinte.

- C'était quelques temps avant la disparition des nôtres, murmura Yahiko tristement.

Naruto soupira, ferma le livre doucement. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer. Peut-être que sa mère apparaissait sur l'une des prochaines photos, qui sait. Alors il le posa de côté et sous le regard de son cousin, prit le petit journal qui venait également de sous le plancher du sous-sol. Il l'ouvrit au hasard et tomba au milieu du livre. Voici ce qui y était écrit :

_23 septembre_

_Aujourd'hui, père m'a violé. Il fait toujours ça depuis que j'ai eu mes 15 ans. Il me dégoûte, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me défendre. Après il m'oblige à me battre et à tuer des gens. Je suis soumis à lui, si faible que je suis. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher, mon destin est déjà tout tracé, et quand je demande de l'aide à ma mère, elle me répète qu'elle est désolée, en se mettant à pleurer. Je sais qu'elle a déjà tout fait ce qui était possible de faire pour me sortir des griffes de mon père, mais il a déjà décidé que c'était moi, le prochain assassin en chef de la Mafia Japonaise, l'«entreprise» que dirige ma famille. Parfois je me demande si, quand Sasuke sera plus vieux, il vivra ce que moi je vis tout les jours. J'ai peur pour lui, mais pour l'instant, je peux respirer la nuit parce qu'il n'a encore que deux ans. Il est tout petit et quand je le regarde je me demande si j'ai déjà été aussi innocent, moi. Mon père m'a tout pris – est-ce que son père à lui était comme ça aussi ? Ou est-ce que ce malheur a dû tomber sur moi ? J'ai peur. Je ne cesse de le répéter. Maintenant je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir en pensant à ce que mon père pourrait dire s'il trouvait ce journal. _

Complètement bouche-bée et incapable d'aucune parole, Naruto, tremblant, laissa le journal lui glisser des mains. Il fixa un moment la télé fermée en face de lui, les yeux vides. Yahiko attrapa le cahier et l'ouvrit à la dernière page. Alors que Naruto était en état de choque, il y lu à voix haute :

_12 décembre_

_J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais le faire. Je vais commettre les pires crimes de ma vie mais si c'est ce que je dois faire pour que le monde cesse de souffrir à cause de ma famille maudite, alors je le ferai. Je vais…_

- Merde, quelques lignes ont été effacées… Naruto, ces phrases là ont été écrites il y a à peine deux ans. Juste avant que les parents de Sasuke se fassent tuer.

Naruto tourna la tête mollement et faiblement tandis que Yahiko reprit sa lecture où les lignes continuaient, un peu plus bas, après un petit paragraphe qui avait été effacé.

…_fais souffrir mon petit frère, mais malgré tout je l'ai aimé. Je veux le protéger parce qu'il me ressemble, et je vois en lui tout ce que je n'ai jamais été. Il va à l'école, notre père ne lui accorde jamais un regard, il a des amis. Je l'envie. Je voudrais être à sa place, avoir une adolescence normale. Et je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire pourrait briser nos liens à jamais. Maman est d'accord. Elle me donne sa vie, qu'elle m'a dit, si je fais tout le nécessaire pour préserver celle de Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. Je vais éliminer à jamais le clan Uchiwa. Moi y compris. Comme ça aucun d'entre nous ne fera souffrir qui que ce soit à l'avenir. C'est une décision très… sage, et en même temps si égoïste. Mais c'est celle que j'ai choisie, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. _

- Oh mon dieu… marmonna Yahiko.

- Quoi ? Balbutia Naruto en cherchant le regard de son cousin.

Yahiko tourna lentement la tête vers le blond qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- On a tous mal interprété les intentions d'Itachi, continua le roux en marmonnant. Ce qu'il veut vraiment, ce n'est pas seulement d'assassiner Sasuke… Mais il projette de se suicider, pour bannir à jamais le clan Uchiwa de la surface de la Terre !

* * *

**à sUivre… (La fin approche ^^)**


	19. Arrestation

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XIX: Arrestation**

* * *

Naruto ne sut pas comment il devait réagir. Déjà les photos et le journal l'avaient un peu chamboulé, maintenant il apprenait que son pire ennemi était en fait quelqu'un de bien, qui voulait seulement éliminer le mal en décidant s'éliminer lui-même. Il se leva brusquement en dévisageant son cousin comme s'il avait un troisième œil.

- C'est pas possible ! Tu… tu as mal compris !

Yahiko affichait un air des plus sérieux, une expression que Naruto n'avait encore jamais vue sur son visage. Il comprit ce qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de comprendre. Il n'y avait que Sasuke qui comptait pour lui, et le protéger. Si Itachi avait en tête de le tuer, peu importe s'il se suicidait après, il fallait qu'il l'en empêche. Il fixa longtemps le rouquin qui se contentait de soutenir son regard, conscient des conséquences que pourraient amener cette découverte.

Il se leva à son tour, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. On ne le laissera pas faire.

- Ça… ça veut dire qu'en faite… Itachi il n'est pas méchant ? Il …il sacrifie tout ce qu'il a pour nous débarrasser d'une famille maudite… Je n'y crois pas…

- C'est pourtant la vérité, conclut Yahiko.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Lâcha Naruto, en colère cette fois. Ce journal est peut-être une plaisanterie !

Yahiko ferma les yeux de douleur, et tenta de se remémorer les années où il passait rendre visite à Mikoto. Il essaya également de se rappeler d'Itachi. Comment était-il ? Dans son enfance ? Puis, tranquillement, sous le regard confus et bouleversé du blond, Yahiko se souvint…

C'était une journée ordinaire, un 18 juin, un matin ensoleillé. Les gens souriaient sur la rue, Yahiko de même. Il avait environ 21 ans à l'époque, et il marchait joyeusement en direction du manoir Uchiwa. Mikoto était une de ses grandes amies. Elle avait 30 ans, était plus vieille que lui, mais il l'aimait beaucoup et la protégeait de son mari cruel et méchant : Fugaku Uchiwa. La belle Mikoto avait deux fils : Itachi, à cette date précise âgé de 15 ans, tandis que son plus jeune, Sasuke, avait à peine 2 ans. Il dormait encore dans son berceau quand Yahiko sourit à Mikoto lorsqu'elle le fit rentrer.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, avait-elle dit avec un sourire radieux.

- Eh ! Moi aussi ! S'était-il exclamé alors, avant que son visage ne devienne sombre et qu'il avait demandé : il est là ?

Le visage de Mikoto s'était aussi assombrit, sachant que Yahiko parlait de _lui_, et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. La raison pourquoi Yahiko demandait si Fugaku était là était simple, depuis deux ans, il risquait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, parce qu'il était le seul des Uzumaki à s'être échappé de la mort. Lui et son petit cousin, qui avait environ 6 ans aujourd'hui.

Mikoto l'avait emmené à la cuisine où Itachi mangeait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Avait-elle demandé.

- Rien ! J'avais envie de vous voir, voilà tout !

- C'est gentil. Ça va, Itachi ?

Quand elle avait posé cette question, Mikoto s'était doucement penchée vers son fils pour voir s'il allait bien, car il mangeait si lentement qu'on aurait dit un vieux de soixante-quatorze ans, alors qu'il n'en avait que quinze. Une mère s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop. Itachi avait seulement dit qu'il se sentait fatigué. Alors, un hurlement de bébé retentit et Mikoto avait lâché un petit rire en disant qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques minutes.

Yahiko se souvint être resté seul avec Itachi pendant un très long moment. Le jeune Uchiwa avait toujours été comme ça : très peu bavard, l'air toujours absent, froid, triste. Il n'était pas l'adolescent typique qu'on voyait courir les rues. Il était renfermé, il semblait mal dans sa peau, il semblait souffrir. Et maintenant ce détail semblait si évident aux yeux de Yahiko. «_Aujourd'hui, père m'a violé…_» Mais bien sur ! Si Fugaku avait violée sa femme, alors il l'avait sans doute fait avec ses fils ! Et Itachi n'y avait pas échappé. C'était sans doute pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre la vie de ses parents, de sa mère qui avait sagement décidé de la lui offrir, s'il en faisait bon usage cependant. Aujourd'hui ce que voulait Itachi, c'était de rétablir l'ordre dans cette ville, d'éliminer la Mafia Japonaise et de laver cet endroit de tout le mal que _sa_ famille avait commit. Même si cela signifiait tuer son petit frère et se suicider par la suite. C'était plus qu'évident maintenant.

Quand il vit son cousin afficher un air triste et douloureux à la fois, Naruto ravala sa salive avec difficulté, sentant ses jambes trembler.

- Alors ?

- Itachi …je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut réellement, finit-il par dire en levant la tête vers le blond.

Naruto sursauta, en un vilain mouvement de recul. Comme s'il était effrayé. Mais sa peur se changea rapidement en colère. Il se retourna en vitesse et fonça sur l'escalier, montant les marches en trébuchant ici et là. Yahiko l'appela mais Naruto continuait sa route jusqu'au deuxième étage, tandis que son cousin partait à sa suite.

Sasuke, dans la chambre, fixa la fenêtre avec confusion. _Je suis pourtant certain d'avoir entendu… un bruit… Étrange…_

Il sursauta quand Naruto arriva en trombe dans la chambre, suivit de Yahiko.

- Salut Nar…

Il s'interrompit quand le blond l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner de force en bas, au salon. Sasuke se laissa faire, dérouté. Il agissait vraiment bizarrement celui-ci, de bon matin. Il se demanda si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec leur nuit, mais il se dit que c'était stupide, et il secoua la tête intérieurement en rougissant.

- Bon écoute moi bien, lui dit Naruto sur un ton assez dur en le menaçant du regard. Dans aucun cas, tu ne sors de cette maison, compris ?!?

Yahiko soupira.

- Naruto, n'exagère pas tout de même !

- Je suis très sérieux ! s'écria ce dernier, rouge de colère.

- Je ne comprends pas… commença Sasuke.

- Tu restes ici quoiqu'il arrive ! Tu ne sors en aucun cas ! répondit Naruto.

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto, s'exaspéra Yahiko, tu ne pense pas que le premier endroit où Itachi va le chercher, c'est ici… ?

Naruto serra les poings, bouillant.

- Au contraire, fit Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

Les deux cousins – qui se dévisageaient à savoir lequel avait raison – se tournèrent d'un coup sec vers Sasuke qui était calme, rien de plus calme.

- Quoi ? firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Il… il est venu, balbutia Sasuke, embarrassé des deux regards posés sur lui. Il est venu me voir quand vous étiez tout les deux à l'école avec Neji. C'est chez toi, Naruto, qu'il est venu en premier lieu.

Naruto mit un moment à réagir.

- C'est ce que je disais ! Tu es plus en sécurité ici … QUOI ?

Encore une fois, Sasuke rougit. Le regard du blond pouvait se faire intense, surtout le lendemain d'une nuit folle dans son lit. Il baissa la tête, tenta de trouver une explication au fait qu'Itachi lui ait fait une petite visite surprise.

- C'est lui qui m'a dit où se trouvait la lettre laissée par ma mère, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant au sol près de la table basse pour ramasser la dite lettre qui gisait par terre.

Il resta à genoux, tenant le bout de papier dans ses doigts tremblant. Naruto n'osa dire un mot, et ce fut de même pour Yahiko.

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, au fond, continua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Yahiko dans un souffle.

- Bon ou mauvais, Itachi veut te tuer, Sasuke ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc là-dedans ! s'exclama Naruto en pointant le petit journal noir sur le canapé.

Sasuke le regarda un moment. Puis, en écarquillant les yeux, il se souvint de ce journal. Il voyait souvent son grand-frère écrire à l'intérieur quand il était petit, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait lire, Itachi lui mettait une pichenette entre les deux yeux en disant «_bouge de là, Otouto no Baka._» Ça lui était resté en mémoire et là, ce livre dans lequel renfermaient les sombres et mystérieuses pensées de son frère se trouvait là, devant lui… Il se leva pour aller le prendre mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Les trois garçons tournèrent instinctivement la tête vers la porte et Naruto fronça les sourcils quand il vit entrer trois hommes habillés d'un uniforme qui ne lui était pas inconnu. _Des policiers ?_

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Yahiko en s'approchant.

- C'est lui que nous venons chercher ! s'écria un des hommes en pointant le blondinet.

Sasuke laissa tomber le journal qu'il avait eut le temps de prendre dans ses mains et, l'abandonnant derrière lui, s'avança vers Yahiko et les policiers.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Yahiko fronça les sourcils, quant à Naruto, il recula, confus et hébété.

- Nous avons retrouvé un certain Inuzuka Kiba, mort dans sa chambre, hier soir, affirma l'un des hommes.

- Quoi ? Lâcha immédiatement Sasuke.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec mon cousin, s'enquit Yahiko.

- Nous l'avions suspecté pour le meurtre d'un vieil homme, il y a environ un mois. Et l'arme qui a été utilisé pour tuer le jeune Inuzuka Kiba se trouve être le même qui a servit pour la première victime. Nos hypothèses sont formelles, Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Ce fut un choque des plus éprouvants pour Yahiko, Sasuke et Naruto, quand ces paroles eurent atteint leurs subconscient. C'était tout bonnement impossible, pensait le blond, cette arme, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des semaines ! Puis Naruto se souvint d'un détail crucial… «_À partir de maintenant, je veux que tu ais ça sur toi en tout temps. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?_» Le blond tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke, mais se résigna bien vite en se disant que celui-ci n'avait pas pu commettre ce crime. Il était sans doute incapable de tirer sur quelqu'un et encore moins sur son ami ! Alors comment expliquer le fait que Kiba avait été tué dans sa _chambre_, avec le revolver qu'il avait soigneusement déposé dans les mains de Sasuke quelques jours plus tôt en lui disant de ne _jamais_ s'en débarrasser?

Dépourvu de ses moyens, confus et perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto n'écoutait plus ce qu'on disait autour de lui. Mais quand il sentit deux bras le tenir fermement par les épaules, il se débattit comme il le put mais ils étaient trois contre lui. Yahiko tenta de l'aider, mais il fut poussé vers l'arrière. Il du serrer des dents et contenir sa rage pendant qu'un des hommes lui mettait les menottes autour des poignets, croisés dans son dos.

- Attendez ! cria Yahiko en s'élançant vers la sortie. Vous faites erreur ! Mon cousin n'a pas commis ce crime ! C'est Itachi Uchiwa que vous cherchez !

Sasuke qui, jusqu'ici, avait le regard rivé au sol, pas remit de cette nouvelle, releva la tête. Itachi ? Itachi avait pu tuer son ami ? Même si quelque chose en lui le convainquait que son frère était tout à fait capable de telle chose, il refusait de croire à pareilles sottises. Il était toujours aussi persuadé d'une part de bonté en Itachi…

- S'il vous plaît, continua Yahiko dehors. Mon cousin est innocent !

- Uzumaki Naruto est dans nos registres depuis des années, il est un tueur à gage des plus dangereux et nous mettons enfin la main sur lui ! Expliqua celui qui tenait les mains de Naruto bien serré dans son dos.

Sasuke marcha lentement et faiblement vers la voiture de police qui était stationnée devant chez lui. Il n'était plus du tout lucide quand il regarda Naruto se faire emmené, et Yahiko était impuissant tout autant.

- Sasuke ! lança Naruto une fois assis sur la banquette arrière. Sasuke écoute moi, je sais que tu es convaincu qu'Itachi ne te veut aucun mal, mais s'il te plaît soit vigilant et ne te laisse pas avoir facilement ! Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication derrière cette lettre et ce journal, réfléchis avant d'agir je t'en pris !

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence ! Grogna un des agents en fermant la portière avec rage, empêchant le blond de continuer.

La voiture partit, élevant la neige derrière. Sasuke, debout sur l'une des marches devant l'entrée, regardait l'automobile s'éloigner avec des yeux vides et une grimace presqu'invisible. Yahiko posa deux mains sur le dessus de sa tête en soupirant profondément, faisant quelques tours sur lui-même pour se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'une blague.

- Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Des larmes de rage et de douleur naissaient dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Il ravala sa peine et tenta de se faire plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, car ce n'était surement pas en restant le faible qu'il était qu'il allait réussir à vaincre son frère. Puis Naruto qui partait comme ça… Kiba … mort…

Un hurlement faillit sortir de sa gorge, mais Sasuke le retint juste à temps. Et d'une voix tremblante d'une soif soudaine de vengeance, il plongea dans le regard de Yahiko. Finalement, il répondit à sa question :

- On fait sortir Naruto de prison, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnamment déterminée. Ensuite, on trouve Itachi… et on le tue.

* * *

**à sUiivre…**


	20. Wonder why I love you

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XX: Wonder why I love you**

* * *

Lorsqu'Hinata ouvrit la porte, et qu'elle vit Sasuke, elle lui tomba dans les bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sasuke était venu la voir parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Kiba, et ce depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de lui avouer cependant, toujours effrayée à l'idée que le garçon la rejette et c'était à Sasuke qu'elle se confiait, le considérant comme son frère. Sasuke la serra maladroitement contre lui, également détruit par la disparition de son ami. Kiba avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les moments heureux comme dans les moments difficiles. Par exemple, quand ses parents avaient été tués et quand Itachi était partit sans jamais revenir, c'était Kiba qui avait été là pour le soutenir et l'encourager à continuer de vivre.

- Je l'aimais tellement, Sasuke… gémit-elle au creux de son cou.

Le jeune Uchiha caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui sanglotait, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Il entra et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, un endroit luxueux et riche en meuble et en décoration. Puis il se souvint que la famille Hyûga faisait partit de la bourgeoisie du Japon. Une famille riche et snobe. Il frissonna devant cette richesse effrayante, et reporta son attention sur Hinata qui avait cessé de pleurer, qui essuyait maintenant ses larmes. Il se pencha et aida son amie dans sa tâche.

- Je suis désolée… marmonna-t-elle. Je suis chiante à pleurer tout le temps !

- Mais non, la rassura Sasuke en passant une main tendre dans son dos. Si tu veux savoir, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

- C'est vrai ? Hinata étouffa un gémissement en regardant Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

Sasuke baissa la tête et joua nerveusement avec le bout de sa veste. Il regarda ailleurs, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Hinata attendait à ses côtés, et bon, si ça pouvait l'aider à oublier sa peine ne serait-ce qu'un moment… il se lança.

- Parce que j'ai découvert… une lettre que ma mère m'a laissée avant de mourir…

- Tu devrais venir me trouver quand tu as envie de pleurer. Je suis là moi aussi.

- Je sais Hinata, chuchota le jeune garçon. Je sais.

Il fixa longuement ses pieds, si longuement qu'Hinata ne su pas quoi faire pour le ramener à la réalité. Puis le visage de Kiba si souriant lui revint en mémoire et elle se remit à pleurer. D'abord doucement, puis plus durement. Sasuke se tourna vers elle et lui ouvrit ses bras, pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Il se remit à caresser les cheveux noirs de son amie.

- C'est si injuste, Sasuke ! Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal pour mériter ça! Si seulement je lui avais dis plutôt ! Si seulement je savais qui est le salaud qui a fait ça !

- Je sais qui c'est…

Hinata s'étouffa dans ses sanglots et elle releva la tête, tandis que Sasuke se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Hinata fronça les sourcils et tapa doucement la joue du jeune garçon. Il tourna lentement les yeux et tomba dans le regard inquiet et triste d'Hinata.

- C'est vrai ? Tu sais vraiment ?

Sasuke baissa la tête sur le côté, et Hinata insista.

- Dit-le-moi ! Je… je dois le savoir !

- C'était mon frère…

- Ton frère ? Le frère qui t'a fait souffrir dans le passé ? Celui qui t'as laissé tout seul après le décès de tes parents ? Celui-là, Sasuke ?

- Je n'ai qu'un seul frère Hinata…

La jeune fille se plaqua une main sur la bouche et ses larmes coulèrent deux fois plus. Sasuke était on ne peut plus détruit : son ami s'était fait assassiné par Itachi, et lui, pas plus tard que ce matin, était prêt à lui pardonner parce que c'était la dernière volonté de sa défunte mère. Hinata souffrait maintenant – et peut-être était la prochaine sur la liste de son frère – Naruto s'était fait injustement emprisonné et Kiba… avait perdu la vie. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hinata qui pleurait infiniment, ses larmes semblant n'avoir aucune limite. Il voulut se laisser aller lui aussi et fondre en sanglots mais il voulait se montrer fort pour elle. Et puis Naruto ne serait pas là pour le consoler. Il ferma les yeux.

- Itachi Uchiwa, hein…

Les deux amis sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête en direction du son de cette voix. Neji était sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, assis. Il se leva quand Hinata contourna le canapé pour venir pleurer dans ses bras maintenant. Quant à Sasuke, il resta immobile, et baissa la tête à nouveau.

- Sasuke, fit Neji en étreignant sa cousine. Ton frère. Il va faire d'autres victimes, est-ce que tu en es conscient ?

- C'est moi qu'il veut, murmura-t-il.

Neji poussa doucement Hinata pour s'approcher de Sasuke. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et Sasuke détourna le regard. Un regard brillant de larmes. Un regard impuissant et bourré de haine et – malgré tout – d'amour inconscient.

- Écoute moi, commença Neji, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. J'ai parlé à mon père, et il est prêt à nous aider. Je ne laisserai surement pas ton cinglé de frère s'en prendre à ma cousine ! s'écria Neji en haussant le ton. Ni à toi…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et lutta contre une envie misérable de céder à sa douleur et de s'écrouler dans les bras de son ami. Il ravala le tout en pensant à Itachi, à sa haine envers lui, à son envie de le tuer. Mais derrière tout ça, aussi petits soient-ils, il y avait encore tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, ces images de lui et son frère gravés dans sa mémoire, tirés d'une enfance heureuse. «_Il n'a jamais vraiment demandé à être ce qu'il est, je crois qu'il est ce qu'il doit être, et non ce qu'il veut être._» Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à en saigner. Neji attrapa ses mains et le força à le regarder, tandis qu'Hinata restait silencieuse derrière.

- Je sais que c'est dur, que malgré tout il reste ton frère… chuchota Neji.

Le jeune Hyûga insista et tira doucement sur les mains tremblantes de Sasuke. Il le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne le regarder, et une fois fait, Sasuke marmonna, la poitrine en feu et le souffle court :

- Il faudra d'abord qu'on aide Naruto à s'évader de prison… et s'équiper… et… et…

- Hé, du calme, respire.

Sasuke s'arrêta, la respiration saccadée. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et Neji monta s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Hinata vint les rejoindre. Sasuke prit son visage entre ses mains, le cœur battant. C'était bientôt la fin, et c'était en partit ce qui l'empêchait presque de respirer normalement. Pour lui ou pour son frère, c'était la fin. Qui allait devoir s'avouer vaincu ? Itachi allait-il le tuer avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement ? Allait-il tuer Neji, Hinata, Yahiko, Naruto ou Ino peut-être ? Allaient-ils _tous les deux _mourir ?

- On est avec toi, Sasuke, s'enquit Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

- On va se battre, et ce cauchemar sera bientôt terminé, ajouta Neji.

Sasuke ferma les yeux de nouveau, quand la voix du blond lui revint en mémoire…«_Sasuke écoute moi, je sais que tu es convaincu qu'Itachi ne te veut aucun mal, mais s'il te plaît soit vigilant et ne te laisse pas avoir facilement ! Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication derrière cette lettre et ce journal, réfléchis avant d'agir je t'en pris !_»

Son cœur se mit à cogner maladroitement sur sa poitrine et c'en était douloureux. Il ravala sa salive.

- Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, lança Neji automatiquement.

- Je refuse que la mort de Kiba ne soit pas vengée ! S'exclama Hinata, soudainement déterminée.

- Alors ne vous en mêlez pas, affirma Sasuke fermement.

Il se leva ensuite et, ahuri, Neji se leva pour le suivre. Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et avant qu'il n'y soit, Neji attrapa son poignet et le força à se retourner. Le jeune Uchiha se retourna et sursauta quand Neji le plaqua contre la porte.

- Neji ! S'écria Hinata, horrifiée.

Neji serra le col de Sasuke et s'approcha de son visage, serrant les dents de rage, les yeux également brillants de larmes. Des larmes de colère, des larmes de désespoir. Les deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient la même taille, se dévisagèrent avant que Neji ne lui crache tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- Hinata et moi allons t'aider, que tu ne le veuilles ou pas ! Kiba est mort ! MORT !!! Je refuse que tu finisses comme lui ! On est tes amis, Sasuke ! On t'aidera quoiqu'il arrive ! RENTRE-TOI ÇA DANS LE CRÂNE !

Sasuke poussa violemment Neji qui tomba par terre. Il fut surpris de cette soudaine force.

- SI JE DOIS MOURIR ALORS JE MOURRAI ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et partit sans rien ajouter. Neji resta sous le choque tandis qu'Hinata ne bougeait pas, des larmes silencieuses glissant sur ses joues. Et si Sasuke disait vrai ? Et s'il allait mourir ? Elle ne pourrait faire le deuil de deux personnes chères à ses yeux… elle n'en serait jamais assez forte.

Neji fixa la porte longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme ça, détruit au point d'en être inconscient.

- Neji ? Pleura Hinata.

- Ne l'écoute pas Hinata. Sasuke ne sait plus ce qu'il dit… c'est horriblement dur pour lui…

Le brun se releva et prit sa cousine dans ses bras.

- On va l'aider quoiqu'il dise, d'accord ?

Il sentit Hinata acquiescer contre son torse. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui, et ferma les yeux, laissant une petite larme glisser sur sa joue à la mémoire de son ami mort beaucoup trop tôt.

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte de sa maison avec rage et couru aussi loin que ses jambes faibles et tremblantes le lui permirent. Il s'écroula sur le canapé et frappa les coussins, se défoulant, laissant sa haine et sa colère s'évader de son corps. Aucune larme. Juste des sanglots étouffés. Et lorsqu'il fut à bout de forces, il attrapa l'un des coussins meurtri et le serra contre son torse en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi son frère continuait de tuer s'il était gentil finalement ? Sasuke ne voulait pas admettre qu'Itachi soit méchant et que sa mère – comme lui – se soit trompée à son sujet.

Son regard glissa alors par terre, où la fameuse lettre gisait encore au sol, ainsi qu'un journal noir. Il se souvint de celui-ci, et de ce que Naruto lui avait dit à propos. «_Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication derrière cette lettre et ce journal…_» Il tendit le bras et attrapa le cahier, l'ouvrit à la volée pour tomber par hasard sur le 23 juillet de l'année avant qu'Itachi ne parte. Son anniversaire… Il commença donc à lire, mais ne put terminer, le regard trop embrouillé par ses larmes. C'était beaucoup trop dur, chaque mot était comme une lame de rasoir qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur. C'était horrible… pénible… et il en passait.

- Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, fit une voix.

Sasuke se retourna, surpris, et essuya ses yeux avec la manche trop longue de sa veste. Yahiko se tenait devant lui. Il se pencha et lui retira le livre des mains mais Sasuke le lança avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Le cahier alla s'écraser sur un mur, misérablement, et retomba au sol, s'ouvrant sur une autre date.

- Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ? Hein ? Dis-le-moi ! S'énerva le jeune Uchiha en se levant.

Sa rage l'habitait complètement, le pénétrant, le possédant. Yahiko respecta sa douleur et baissa la tête, impuissant. Au bout d'un petit moment, le rouquin s'approcha et attrapa Sasuke par la main. Ce dernier se laissa faire, trop faible pour protester. Yahiko l'emmena au sous-sol. Là il y trouva un autre escalier qui descendait, encore plus bas, dans la cave. Sasuke ne savait pas qu'il existait cet endroit, après y avoir vécu dix-sept années. Yahiko ouvrit la seule petite ampoule qui pendait au milieu du plafond pratiquement en ruine. Il s'approcha du mur au fond et Sasuke remarqua le symbole de sa famille, tapissé sur le mur, un peu partout. Émerveillé, il remarqua aussi qu'un nombre incalculable de katana, de sabre, de kunaï et une autre panoplie couteaux et de shurikens étaient accrochés aux murs.

- Wow… souffla-t-il.

Yahiko sourit devant la fascination sur le visage pâle de Sasuke. Il s'avança et décrocha un long sabre. Il le tendit à Sasuke qui le prit après avoir longuement hésité.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Les revolvers sont peut-être efficaces, dit Yahiko. Mais crois-moi, on ne peut rien contre les armes blanches.

- Itachi est bien plus malin que ça, objecta Sasuke en observant l'arme qu'il tenait d'un bras tremblant.

Il donna un coup dans le vide.

- Si le coup est bien visé, il n'y échappera pas, expliqua Yahiko.

Sasuke eut une soudaine envie de vomir. L'arme brillait à la faible lumière, et il la fixa encore un moment, avant d'être finalement capable de faire sortir quelques mots de sa gorge.

- Je suis incapable d'appuyer sur la détente… d'un revolver… Comment vais-je pouvoir… déchirer la chaire… de mon frère… avec ça ?

Il releva la tête vers Yahiko qui poussa un profond soupire.

- Tu y arriveras, fais moi confiance. Tu le hais, pas vrai ? Tu veux te venger pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ?

Sasuke acquiesça mollement, convaincu que c'était la vérité malgré qu'une part de lui insiste sur le fait qu'Itachi était bon, au fond de lui.

- Alors c'est ta haine qui fera tout le travail.

Yahiko sourit et Sasuke l'imita avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Le roux lui tourna le dos pour remplir ses poches de shurikens, de kunaïs. Il rangea son sabre dans son étui qu'il attacha à sa taille. Il prit quand même un revolver qu'il mit dans la poche de son veston. Puis il se retourna vers Sasuke.

- Je pense que Naruto en a marre de nous attendre, lança-t-il. On y va ?

* * *

**à Suiivree....**


	21. Pleine Lune

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XIX: Pleine lune**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils courraient. Yahiko menait la course, Sasuke le suivait. Le roux savait où la prison était parce qu'il y avait déjà fait un petit tour dans sa jeunesse. C'était une vieille prison et si elle existait encore, elle devait être pas loin des ruines et de la pourriture. Et c'était exactement comme Yahiko le pensait : vieux, pratiquement détruit. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il y avait encore de l'électricité et quand ils entrèrent tout les deux, Yahiko se tourna vers Sasuke et s'approcha. Celui-ci s'était arrêté à l'entrée. Il le rejoignit.

- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Il prit un air sérieux et concentré, un doigt devant la bouche. Sasuke le regarda et se demanda s'il avait réellement un plan ou s'il faisait semblant. Car l'arrestation de Naruto n'était aucunement prévu et cette visite en prison non plus. Alors il attendit que le roux continue.

- Écoute-moi bien. Je vais occuper l'attention du gardien, et le provoquer. S'il décide de me pousser ou de se battre ça sera mieux. Et quand je te ferai signe tu partiras à la recherche de Naruto, il doit être quelque parts dans l'une de ces cellules.

- Et toi ?

- T'inquiète pas, si j'en ai marre j'le tue et ça finit là. J'irai vous rejoindre… avec les clés de la cellule bien entendu.

Sasuke acquiesça sans plus attendre et ils pénétrèrent l'immeuble. L'intérieur était sale et des odeurs nauséabondes flottaient dans l'air. Sasuke couvrit immédiatement son nez avec une main en grimaçant, tandis que Yahiko lâcha une plainte. L'accueil était sans doute au bout de ce long couloir et ils passèrent devant quelques cellules fermées avec de gros cadenas et de lourdes chaînes. Les prisonniers n'avaient aucune porte de sortie ni même une petite fissure… Sasuke avait peur pour Naruto… Et s'il finissait comme ça, enfermé entre quatre murs ? Injustement, en plus…

- On y est, chuchota Yahiko devant lui.

Le jeune Uchiha resserra l'étreinte autour de la poigne de son arme et Yahiko en fit de même. Ils arrivèrent devant un comptoir derrière lequel un homme en uniforme gris bondit de sa chaise. Il pose brusquement son soda sur le comptoir et regarda les deux nouveaux arrivants avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, microbes ? Lâcha-t-il.

Il était assez vieux, assez ridé. Il avait les cheveux gris presque blanc, si mince sur son crâne qui rappela à Sasuke les hommes qu'il avait déjà connus durant les deux dernières années. Il ravala sa salive pendant que Yahiko s'approchait du comptoir et y posa ses mains avec rage.

- On veut voir notre ami, Uzumaki Naruto, tout de suite.

Sa voix était ferme et forte. Le vieillard fixa Yahiko avec surprise, puis finalement, il éclata de rire en attrapant son soda.

- Désolé gamin, mais c'est strictement interdit après 22 heures. Dégagez ou je m'en charge.

- Qui tu traite de gamin, là ? S'enquit Yahiko.

Derrière, Sasuke sourit; le plan marchait comme prévu et pendant que les deux s'insultaient, il regarda tout autour, cherchant un chemin ou un passage menant quelque part. Il y trouva au loin, au bout d'une intersection, une cellule adjacente. Il ne voyait pas l'intérieur mais il voyait le début des grilles. C'était loin, et il mourrait d'envie d'aller au plus vite voir si le blond était là. Il y avait quand même plus de dix heures qu'il était là… depuis le matin… On l'avait emmené juste après leur merveilleuse nuit…

- Espèce de gamin insolent ! Je vais te régler ton compte si tu ne sors pas immédiatement !

- Eh bien j'ai hâte de voir ça, fit calmement le rouquin.

Ce qui enragea le vieux qui contourna le comptoir avec rage. Il attrapa le col de Yahiko et le plaqua contre un mur, tournant ainsi le dos à Sasuke qui attendit le signe de départ : Yahiko, entre deux grimaces de douleur – ce vieux était quand même assez grand et robuste – lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il pouvait partir en douce à la recherche du blond.

Sasuke s'exécuta, partit en courant. Il fixa la grille au loin qui semblait se rapprocher et pria intérieurement pour que Naruto y soit. Au milieu du chemin, son pied resta coincé dans un trou au sol et il trébucha violemment. Malgré la douleur de la chute, il se releva avec peine pour continuer sa route pour enfin arriver là où il se jeta littéralement sur la grille.

- Naruto ? Naruto ? T'es là ? Répond !

L'obscurité de la cellule lui faisait froid dans le dos et il attendit patiemment une réponse, s'accrochant désespérément aux barreaux, grimpant même dessus. Puis un bruit de bas se fit entendre et quelques secondes après le blond apparut juste derrière la grille, tout près de lui.

- Te voilà enfin, murmura-t-il en cherchant les lèvres du brun.

Mais leurs bouches ne purent que se frôler à cause des barreaux, et leurs souffles se rencontrèrent et pendant un moment le silence fut calme et reposant. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, si fort… L'instant était à la détente et aucun des deux n'osèrent dire un mot. Sasuke glissa ses bras entre les barreaux et tenta d'attirer le blond un peu plus près, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait sentit si proche lui revenant en mémoire, il ferma les yeux.

- Malgré tout ce qui se mettra entre nous deux, chuchota Naruto au bout d'un moment, sentant que le brun était effrayé, on restera fort, d'accord ?

Lentement, Sasuke acquiesça, gardant les yeux fermés. Naruto esquissa un petit sourire triste. Il chercha la main de son ténébreux et la cacha dans la sienne, serrant très fort ses doigts entre les siens.

- Ne pleure pas, continua-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Il faut que tu gardes tes forces pour vaincre ton frère…

- Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te protéger… je ne veux pas te perdre… sanglota-t-il.

- Hé..., fit gentiment le blond en relevant son menton d'un doigt, s'il te plaît…

Le blond ferma les yeux de douleur en amenant la main blanche et frêle du jeune Uchiha à sa bouche. Il y déposa ses lèvres et donna plein de baiser.

- Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde. Et te voir pleurer me brise le cœur… alors je te le répète : je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? Personne…

- Mais c'est pour toi que j'ai p…

Sasuke se tu quand il sentit les lèvres du blond contre les siennes. Malgré la grille entre eux, il avait trouvé une façon de l'embrasser et bien trop heureux, il se laissa faire. Il se laissa embrasser, savourant la tendresse dont son tueur faisait preuve. Il se laissa aller doucement, oubliant tout le reste…

Pendant ce temps, Yahiko s'occupait du gardien. Ce dernier était en bonne forme pour un homme de cet âge. Il lui menait la vie dur, le plaquant au sol et au mur plus d'une fois, avant que Yahiko ne prenne enfin la décision de le tuer : ça irait beaucoup plus vite et mieux ainsi. Il sortit donc son revolver et tira. Le gardien n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il fut au sol. Une flaque de sang s'étendit autour de lui et Yahiko rangea son arme, légèrement essoufflé.

Il vint pour aller rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke mais s'arrêta et revint, donna un dernier coup de pied dans les cotes de sa victime.

- Ah et en passant, lança-t-il. Joyeux noël !

Il chercha dans l'armoire près du comptoir un trousseau de clé, et lorsque fait, il partit en courant. Il s'arrêta seulement quand il vit les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser passionnément. Il leva un sourcil puis secoua la tête en lâchant un petit rire presque silencieux. C'était comme s'il s'en était pas douter une seconde. Il s'approcha du gros cadenas et fit pénétrer une des clés dans la serrure.

Quand enfin il put ouvrir la grille, les deux amoureux se séparèrent seulement pour pouvoir se retrouver, maintenant sans ces barreaux en métal si froid.

- Merci infiniment, dit le blond en s'adressant à Yahiko et à Sasuke.

- Ouais, répondit le rouquin en se massant la tête. On a de la chance que cette foutue prison soit vide la nuit sinon on n'aurait jamais pu te sortir de là.

- Partons, proposa Naruto en attrapant la main de son bien-aimé.

Ils s'éclipsèrent en vitesse de cet endroit, pour éviter qu'un gardien d'un autre département vienne les retrouver et surtout les accuser de la mort d'un des leur. L'odeur de sang commençait à se propager lentement et avant qu'ils ne sortent, ils entendirent des prisonniers se plaindre. Yahiko, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent dehors et déambulèrent dans les rues enneigées pendant une bonne demi-heure. La neige tombait doucement en cette soirée d'hiver et ils finirent par atteindre le manoir.

Le blond eut à peine mit une main sur la porte que Sasuke s'arrêta. Quelque chose sur le toit avait attiré son attention. La lune. La lune était si immense, pleine et claire. Et il y avait une silhouette devant, une silhouette toute noire et grande et… familière.

Sans avertir les deux autres, Sasuke partit en coup de vent à l'intérieur, rapide comme l'éclair.

- Hé Sasuke, où tu vas ? S'écria Yahiko.

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Cette silhouette sur le toit, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle : c'était _lui_. Alors il courut jusqu'à en être essoufflé. Il respirait avec peine quand il poussa la porte de l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Il ignora les meubles qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis affreusement longtemps et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il se retrouva sur le balcon et chercha ce qu'il cherchait. Une échelle. Elle n'avait pas bougé de là. Il se rappelait que cette échelle de secours était là depuis belle lurette, elle n'avait jamais utilisée et là il s'en servit pour grimper sur le toit.

- Itachi ! hurla-t-il avant de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

_Comment peut-il être descendu aussi vite ? _Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il redescendit, tremblant, et retourna dehors aussi vite. La nuit était claire et la neige avait cessé : les nuages s'étaient dispersés. Il atteignit à peine la porte pour sortir que Naruto entra et résultat : il lui fonça dessus.

Le blond lui saisit les épaules lorsqu'il lâcha un cri de surprise.

- Hé du calme, c'est seulement moi, lança Naruto. Du calme…

- Je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! Il… je l'ai vu…

Il s'arrêta, voyant par lui-même que la dernière personne qui entra après Naruto était Yahiko, et que son frère n'était _pas_ là. Mais pourtant cette silhouette… il ne l'avait pas rêvé, il n'était tout de même pas fou ! Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, inconscient que celui-ci le tenait parce qu'il était inquiet, et qu'il le regardait avec… inquiétude.

- Sasuke ? Insista-t-il.

Il finit par le regarder, tomber dans le regard bleu azur du blond. Puis il tourna la tête et regarda celui argenté de Yahiko.

- Tu n'as rien vu, termina Naruto. Il n'y a personne.

- Non… souffla-t-il, comme déçu que son frère ne soit pas là.

Ridiculement déçu, il se rendit compte qu'il avait _espéré_ voir son frère. Impatient de le tuer ou de simplement lui faire face et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Difficile d'y faire une différence, et il se laissa glisser par terre quand l'étreinte du blond sur ses bras se défit. Naruto s'accroupit et lui attrapa le menton.

- Il ne viendra sans doute pas ce soir… Il faut que tu dormes.

- …

- Viens…

Le blond lui offrit une main mais Sasuke ne l'aperçut pas. Il fixait le sol avec un regard absent, des yeux vides. Naruto lança un regard désespéré à son cousin puis reporta son attention sur son ténébreux qui ne répondait décidément plus. Il soupira, déposa un tout petit bisou sur son front et vint pour le prendre dans ses bras mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, comme si on l'eut défoncée : Sasuke, Naruto et Yahiko sursautèrent en parfaite harmonie et se retournèrent.

- Désolé, je crois que j'suis en retard.

* * *

**à Suiivreeee…..!! **


	22. Holding my last breath

**Dangerous (**_**We Came Out at Night**_**)**

**Part XXII: Holding my last breath**

* * *

Les trois garçons se retournèrent en même temps pour voir qui venait de défoncer la porte, et ils lâchèrent tous un soupir de soulagement quand ils aperçurent Neji. Naruto, qui avait durement sursauté, se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux.

- Putain de merde, lâcha-t-il, j'ai faillis faire une attaque!

- Désolé! Marmonna le jeune Hyûga en entrant.

Il avança et prit un air sérieux en fixant Sasuke. Ce dernier étant toujours étalé sur le plancher, l'air absent ou complètement dans les vapes. Le garçon aux yeux blancs s'accroupit tandis que Naruto se releva. Il fit signe à Yahiko et avec lui il monta les escaliers, pensant qu'il faudrait mieux les laisser discuter entres amis.

- Sasuke, je…

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'en mêler.

- Et moi je t'ai dis que je m'en mêlerais quoique tu en dises!

Sasuke se releva et Neji aussi, ne le quittant des yeux d'une seconde. Les deux amis se fusillèrent ainsi du regard pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité. Bien sûr que Neji allait aider son ami, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à vouloir le tenir à l'écart. C'était dangereux, oui, mais il avait besoin d'aider et c'était ça que Sasuke ne voulait pas comprendre.

Sasuke, de son côté, refusait d'impliquer ses amis dans tout ça – déjà que Kiba y était passé injustement. Pas question que Neji ou Hinata, Ino ou Juugo peut-être, se fasse tuer. C'était hors de question.

- Ton frère veut te tuer, murmura Neji. Ça je le sais bien. Et je sais que tu veux nous protéger, Hinata et moi, et tous nos autres amis.

- Si Itachi doit tuer quelqu'un, ce sera moi…

- Bien dit, petit frère.

À nouveau, ils sursautèrent et Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit, au cadre de la porte grande ouverte, son frère. Itachi. Itachi était là. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu.

Itachi affichait une expression qu'il ne sut pas déchiffrer. Un mélange de tristesse et de haine, de cruauté, d'envie de sang, d'assassin. Un air qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Sasuke. Il se souvenait… C'était il y a deux ans… Avant que son frère ne parte…

Il venait juste de revenir d'une soirée entre amis, avec Neji et Kiba. Il était environ minuit, c'était l'hiver, comme aujourd'hui. Il était rentré chez lui complètement bourré, fatigué et mort de rire. Une soirée parfaite, une soirée très amusante. Il se souvenait avoir ouvert la porte mollement, et d'avoir marché – rampé – jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir. La maison était plongée dans le noir mais il n'y avait pas porté attention. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la chambre de ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas là.

- Maman? Avait-il crié en descendant les escaliers.

Aucune réponse. La cuisine était vide, quoique terriblement noire et en frissonnant d'effroi, Sasuke l'avait traversé pour ensuite descendre au sous-sol. Si au moins son frère était à la maison, alors il serait en bas, en train de travailler pour l'université. Mais le sous-sol était également dans l'obscurité des plus effrayantes. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur, et puis ce silence… ce silence qui durait…

En ravalant sa salive, Sasuke était remonté. Il criait le nom de son frère, puis appelait sa mère et son père. Aucun ne répondait. Puis il était allé dans la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas vérifiée : le salon.

- Sasuke, avait dit une voix dans son dos.

Il avait sursauté et s'était retourné pour voir son frère, debout dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. Sa silhouette à moitié dans l'ombre, découpé par la lumière de la lune derrière lui. Itachi faisait peur, cette nuit-là.

- Maman et papa sont morts, Sasuke. Tu te souviens ?

- Je m'en souviens maintenant, Itachi.

Neji sursauta et se tourna vers son ami, tandis que le dénommé Itachi, à l'entrée, esquissa un micro sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fit la navette entre les deux frères et déglutit en voyant presque la haine entre les deux regards. Ça faisait presque peur.

Sans prévenir, Itachi entra, mis un pied à l'intérieur. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire, d'un habit également noir et… Neji écarquilla les yeux : attaché à la taille d'Itachi, un kunaï brillait. L'aîné Uchiha avançait tranquillement, et Sasuke ne bougeait pas, le fixait.

Mais quand il fut trop prêt, Neji décida de réagir, il poussa son ami plus loin tout en saisissant le revolver que son père lui avait légué en lui disant d'être prudent.

- Recule ! hurla-t-il, la main tremblante.

Itachi tourna lentement la tête vers lui, puis pouffa de rire.

- Pathétique, ton ami, Sasuke.

- Neji ! grogna ce dernier.

- Je… Je vais tirer !

- Pas si je le fais avant, dit calmement Itachi.

Neji eut à peine le temps de marmonner un «hein?» qu'il vit Itachi sortir quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa grande cape noire. Quand il vit l'arme pointé vers lui, il serra de toutes ses forces son revolver sans pour autant avoir le réflexe de tirer. Résultat : une balle s'écrasa dans son épaule et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Il perdit équilibre l'espace d'une seconde, mais ne tomba pas. Il s'appuya sur le mur le plus près en portant sa main à sa blessure, et bien vite elle fut inondée de sang.

- Neji !!! hurla Sasuke.

Il se précipita vers lui. Il tira les vêtements de son ami, et Neji releva la tête, un œil fermé sous la douleur.

- Ça va… Cet enfoiré… je vais le tuer…

- Ne dis rien, je t'avais prévenu ! Mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! Maintenant regarde-toi ! Tu…

- Ça va, l'interrompit Neji en souriant avec difficulté, je vais bien… Ça fait mal mais je ne suis pas mort…

Neji s'arrêta, leva la tête pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. Itachi était toujours là, au milieu de la pièce, sérieux cette fois. Ce sourire espiègle avait disparu, son regard brillait de souffrance et de haine. Mais cette question qui traversa l'esprit du Hyûga n'avait aucun sens : Pourquoi Itachi avait-il tiré son épaule ? Ne voulait-il pas le tuer ?

À ce moment là, Naruto et Yahiko descendirent les escaliers en vitesse, alertés par le coup de feu. Yahiko se précipita sur Neji pour lui demander si tout allait bien quand il vit le sang couler de sa plaie. Naruto voulut rattraper Sasuke mais celui-ci se jetait déjà sur Itachi.

En effet, Sasuke attrapa avec rage le col de son frère, faisant presque sa taille, ce ne fut pas difficile. Il serra de toutes ses forces, la rage l'habitait. Kiba, puis Neji. Ça allait être qui le prochain ?

- Espèce de monstre !! hurla-t-il en plaquant Itachi au mur. JE TE HAIS !

Itachi reçu un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Il ne fit que tourner la tête sous le choque. Il cracha du sang par terre puis regarda son petit frère de nouveau, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres.

Sasuke leva le poing à nouveau pour un second coup mais fut stoppé par une main qui attrapa son poignet. De rage, il hurla derechef. Naruto l'attrapa ensuite par la taille pour le pousser du chemin. Il retomba par terre et ce fut au tour du blond de plaquer l'aîné Uchiha au mur, cette fois-ci avec le double de force.

- Ça suffit ! S'écria-t-il, les traits déformés par sa haine. Tu touches encore à qui que ce soit dans cette pièce, et je te ferai mourir lentement et oh, crois moi, tu vas souffrir ! COMPRIS ?!

Itachi esquissa un sourire, ce qui mit le blond dans une colère sans merci. Il le frappa ensuite sur la tempe et le blond retomba lourdement au sol – le coup l'ayant assommé. Sasuke se releva mais Itachi fut plus rapide. Il attrapa Sasuke par le cou et le plaqua violement au mur. Il s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- On fait moins le malin, maintenant, petit frère…

Yahiko aida Neji à s'asseoir sur une marche de l'escalier et se dirigea vers son cousin pour l'aider à se relever, mais n'y arrive pas car Itachi tourna la tête en sa direction et tira avec le revolver qu'il avait toujours en main. Yahiko fut touché à la jambe et il s'écroula au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se débattant pour retrouver son air. Il essaya aussi – de toutes ses forces – d'oublier que Kiba était mort pour lui, que Neji souffrait énormément avec l'épaule en compote, et Yahiko aussi. Naruto gisait au sol derrière lui. Il était encore inconscient mais il espérait tout de même qu'il se relève pour venir l'aider. Itachi l'étouffait, et des larmes de douleur se formaient dans ses yeux. Il battait des pieds, tentait même de pousser son frère en mettant l'un de ses pieds sur son torse. Mais Itachi était beaucoup trop fort… Sa fin arrivait… C'était la fin…

- Tu as peur, pas vrai, petit frère.

- Cesse…. De m'appeler…. Comme ça… Haleta le brun, la gorge meurtrie. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis plus… ton petit frère…

- Tu n'as donc rien compris, lâcha Itachi en desserrant son emprise, sans pour autant lâcher son frère.

Sasuke rouvrit brusquement les yeux. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi sa voix était soudainement triste et lointaine, même presque _suppliante _? Puis il se souvint… «Fais-en bon usage.»

Il retint un grognement.

- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi je fais ça ?

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il revoyait toutes ces images encore, ces temps heureux. L'époque où il n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant comblé qui avait ses deux parents, et son grand frère. Une larme glissa sur sa joue… Où était passé toute cette innocence ? Où étaient parties toutes ces années ?

- J'étais prêt à te pardonner, Itachi… murmura Sasuke d'une voix déchirée par un sanglot. Hier… hier j'étais prêt à laisser cette souffrance disparaître parce que j'étais certain qu'au fond, tu n'étais pas cet assassin… Hier…. Seulement hier…

Itachi ferma les yeux, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- C'est pour nous que je fais ça, chuchota-t-il. Notre famille ne mérite pas la vie. Nous n'avons pas le droit de vivre. Nous avons causé trop de souffrance… Je me suis sacrifié pour y mettre un terme… Maman m'a donné sa vie, pour que je tourne définitivement la page sur les Uchiha. Je refuse que sa mort demeure vaine.

Sasuke retenait ses larmes, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il se perdit un long moment dans le regard de son frère. De son _vrai_ frère. Il était enfin revenu. Il articula faiblement :

- Et moi… ? Je n'ai rien fais pour mérité ça… Rien…

Itachi secoua doucement la tête.

- Le monde est trop cruel pour toi, continua-t-il. C'est pour cette raison que toi et moi, on va mourir, ce soir, ensemble….

- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU ITACHI ! TU NE SAIS PLUS CE QUE TU DIS ! MOI J'ÉTAIS PRÊT À FOUTRE EN L'AIR TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS PARCE QUE JE CROYAIS ENCORE EN TOI !! JE T'AIMAIS ENCORE ITACHI ! ET TU VAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE C'EST POUR LE BIEN DES AUTRES QUE TU VA TUER ET ENCORE TUER ? KIBA!!! IL NE FAISAIT PAS PARTIT D'UNE FAMILLE DE CRIMINEL LUI ! MAIS TU L'AS TUÉ ! QUI SERA LE PROCHAIN ? HEIN ???? QUI….

Sasuke s'interrompit, sentant quelque chose pénétrer en lui. Sa peau était déchirée, et étrangement, il n'avait plus aucun souffle. Il cru d'abord que c'était les mains d'Itachi qui s'étaient resserrées autour de son cou, mais non. Puis la douleur commença à se répandre, tout comme un liquide chaud qui se mit à couler sur ses jambes. Il baissa la tête, étouffa un gémissement.

Itachi venait d'enfoncer un kunaï dans son ventre. Un ou deux gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, puis son frère le lâcha. Sasuke s'effondra au sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se tint le ventre, gémissant de douleur et refoulant des sanglots. Sa bouche fut envahie par un goût de sang, et il se pencha pour cracher ce liquide, vomissant par terre cette substance infecte et impure. Itachi sortit de ses poches une allumette, l'alluma et la balança derrière le canapé.

- Cette maison est faite en bois, déclara-t-il. Ça ne prendra pas de temps que tout partira en fumée.

- I… Ita… Itachi…

Le porteur du nom quitta la maison et sortit dehors, laissant Sasuke seul avec Naruto qui était toujours inconscient, Yahiko et Neji qui – tous les deux – s'était évanoui par manque de sang.

Sasuke se leva avec beaucoup de mal. Il retomba plusieurs fois, se tenant le ventre très fort, pleurant de douleur et de rage. Il savait que cette plaie allait le tuer, elle était trop profonde. Dans une minute ou deux, il allait se vider de son sang. Il marcha quand même jusqu'à dehors, avec toute la misère du monde. Il était plié en deux durant la route, et finit par atteindre son frère qui était dehors, debout. Les nuages étaient de retour et la neige tombait doucement. Sasuke tomba à genoux, mais releva la tête vers son frère.

- Po… pourquoi…. Ita… chi ?

- À mon tour, marmonna Itachi en le regardant avec des yeux vides.

Il leva la main, munie d'un revolver, et posa l'arme sur sa tempe.

- Adieu, petit frère.

Le coup partit et Itachi s'écroula au sol, mort.

À l'intérieur, Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un mal de tête affreux ravageait son crâne mais il se souvint bien vite d'où il était. Il se releva immédiatement, regardant autour. Du feu l'entourait mais il trouva tout de même une sortie.

- Sasuke ? S'écria-t-il. Sasuke où es-tu ?!

Il en oublia son cousin et Neji qui allaient tous les deux sans doute mourir dans leur sommeil, asphyxiés par la fumée. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit les deux frères, par terre, tout près l'un de l'autre. Itachi était immobile, tandis que Sasuke gigotait faiblement. La neige rouge autour de lui alerta le blond qui se jeta littéralement sur lui. La panique le traversa quand il vit que son bien-aimé se tenait le ventre à deux mains mais que malgré tout, le sang continuait de couler, comme une rivière. Sasuke tourna ses yeux inondés d'eau vers lui, le fixa d'un regard suppliant, souffrant.

Naruto s'effondra à genoux.

- Sasuke… ? marmonna-t-il.

Sa voix était brisée par la peur. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Non… Pas lui… Non… Le blond ne voulut pas y croire, il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, espérant se réveiller de son cauchemar.

Mais les sanglots faibles et presque inaudibles du brun n'étaient _pas_ un rêve. Sasuke émettait des petits bruits aigues, un peu comme un chiot qui pleurait. Naruto se pencha et posa sa main sur sa joue, embrassa son front.

- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il, ça va aller, je suis là, tout va bien…

Il essaya de se croire en disant ces mots. Ce n'était pas comme une simple balle dans la cheville, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que tout irait bien, que la blessure ne s'aggraverait pas, qu'il allait nettoyer tout une fois rentré… Sasuke continuait de le regarder comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître cette affreuse plaise et cette douleur de son corps. Et, pour la première fois dans ses vingt-trois années de vie, Naruto sentit ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Il se pencha de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke, dit-il tout bas en pleurant cette fois. Ne meurs pas… je t'en pris…

Une sirène de police se fit entendre, mais Naruto n'en tint pas compte. Il n'osait pas toucher Sasuke, de peur de lui faire plus mal encore. La maison brûlait derrière lui, il ne s'en rendait pas compte non plus. Plus rien ne lui importait.

Les policiers sortirent de leurs véhicules et vinrent immédiatement attraper Naruto, tandis que d'autres se précipitaient vers la maison, ou vers Itachi.

Lorsque le blond sentit deux bras le tirer vers l'arrière, il hurla.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Il se débattit si fort que les deux hommes furent obligés de le lâcher, surpris de cette soudaine force surhumaine, mais aussi par cette voix brisée par de nombreux sanglots.

Naruto se pencha à nouveau près de Sasuke, toucha son front qui refroidissait, à ses cheveux trempés de sueur et aussi par la neige. Sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil. Le cœur du blond bascula quand Sasuke ferma les yeux, en même temps que ses gémissements.

- Sasuke ?! Cria-t-il, paniqué. Sasuke répond moi !

Le jeune Uchiha ne rouvrit pas les yeux, mais le blond sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à une vitesse folle. Puis il sentit une main anormalement faible tirer sur son t-shirt. Il caressa les cheveux noirs et embrassa le front encore une fois.

- Oui, je suis là Sasuke, murmura-t-il. Je t'écoute…

Les deux policiers regardaient la scène, impuissants. Ils étaient quand même humains, et sensibles devant cette vision. Et puis, visiblement, ça n'était pas Naruto qui avait agressé ce jeune garçon, pensèrent-ils.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix fut tellement faible que le blond dû se pencher et tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

- Na… ruto…, articula-t-il, je… je ….j'ai quelque …chose… à te… demander…

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour, balbutia-t-il, également à bout de forces.

- Tu… te souviens… quand on a… quand on a… fait l'amour… j'ai oublié de… te dire…

Sasuke s'arrêta, tenta d'inspirer profondément. Mais ce fut impossible dû à l'immense trou dans son ventre. Il suffoquait, mais continua tout de même…

- Je t'aime… plus que tout….

Le blond sentit son cœur se presser douloureusement. Il releva doucement la tête pour mieux pouvoir le regarder. Il mourrait. Il mourrait sous ses yeux, et ce même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

La main de Sasuke tira encore le vêtement du blond, faiblement.

- Embrasse-moi… chuchota-t-il. S'il… s'il te plaît…

Un dernier souffle peut-être ? Naruto chassa ces idées et obéit. Il attrapa doucement la tête de celui qu'il aimait éperdument, et l'embrassa dans une étreinte désespérée, triste, dans laquelle il y mettait tout ce dont il lui restait de force et de passion. Ses larmes allèrent glisser sur le visage beaucoup trop blanc de Sasuke et il le lâcha quand il fut mou comme un pantin inarticulé.

Une ambulance arriva alors, et Naruto paniqua.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ?! RÉPOND !!! PUTAIN DE MERDE FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !! hurla-t-il en se retournant vers les deux policiers qui étaient toujours derrière lui.

Il vit alors derrière eux, des pompiers – lesquelles il n'avait pas remarqué – sortirent de la maison Yahiko et Neji qui semblaient vivants, mais inconscients. Le manoir était en flamme. Il se retourna pour prendre doucement le corps de Sasuke dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, en pleurant, mettant une main derrière sa tête, le tenant comme si c'était le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Il refusait qu'on le lui arrache des bras, il refusait qu'on le touche, il refusait qu'on l'emmène loin de lui. Il pleura longuement sa perte. Naruto. Lui. Un tueur. Un assassin pleurait en cette nuit d'hiver.

Et ce fut entre _ses_ bras, que Sasuke Uchiha, âgé de 17 ans, s'éteignit.

* * *

**à Suiivre….. !!!!!!**


	23. So long Goodbye

_Coucou mes lecteurs adorés ! Voilà la fin, la vrai de vrai fin ! XD J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que moi, je l'aime beaucoup, et j'en suis très fière! Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en penseeeeeeeeeeeez !!!!!!! =)_

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous (**_**We came out at night**_**)**

**Part XXIII: So long goodbye**

* * *

D'un mouvement lent et calme, Yahiko ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, une chambre sombre et peu éclairé malgré la grande fenêtre, par laquelle il voyait la pluie tomber indéfiniment. Malgré le 31 décembre, dehors, tout était mort. Le ciel semblait ne plus avoir de couleur. Les rues étaient vides depuis une semaine, et la pluie tombait. Sans cesse.

Le rouquin détacha son triste regard de la fenêtre, pour apercevoir, devant un bureau, une silhouette qu'il reconnut.

- Naruto ? Appela-t-il.

Mais comme il n'y avait aucune réponse, il réessaya, en faisant un pas devant, lâchant la poignée. Il s'avança, mais son cousin ne bougeait pas. Il était de dos, les mains appuyées sur le bureau, la tête basse. Il portait un long manteau noir, et un foulard gris qui voletait au léger vent : la fenêtre était entre ouverte.

- Naruto, insista Yahiko. La cérémonie est dans une heure. Il faut…

Yahiko s'arrêta quand son regard glissa vers le lit, où il vit deux valises ouvertes et remplis de vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils, releva la tête vers le blond qui, toujours immobile, ne parlait pas.

- Tu… tu pars ?

- En effet, répondit enfin Naruto en se retournant pour se diriger vers son lit.

Yahiko était de plus en plus inquiet. La voix de son cousin n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre murmure, un chuchotis si bas qu'il avait l'impression que le blond se parlait à lui-même, où à quelqu'un dans sa tête. Yahiko ne savait pas comment le consoler. Il souffrait depuis maintenant 16 jours. La mort de Sasuke l'avait si affaibli. Il n'était plus le tueur fort et confiant qu'il fut jadis. Naruto ne mangeait plus depuis le 15 décembre. Il ne dormait plus, ce que, d'ailleurs, en témoignaient les deux immenses cernes sous ses yeux qui n'avaient plus d'éclats.

Le regardant boucler ses bagages, Yahiko lâcha un profond soupire.

- Et on peut savoir où ?

- Loin.

- La cérémonie est dans une heure. On en reparlera plus tard, si tu y tiens.

- Au diable la cérémonie, gronda-t-il en passant devant lui tout en trainant ses valises derrière lui.

Yahiko s'arrêta net en entendant ses mots. Il était surpris, pensant d'abord que le blond n'en avait rien à faire, de cette cérémonie où l'ont dirait adieu à Sasuke une dernière fois. Mais après, il se dit que, son cousin souffrait probablement trop pour se présenter là et regarder le corps inanimé et endormi de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il.

Le blond, ayant à peine atteint la porte de sa chambre, s'arrêta. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, il laissa un long et pénible silence régner dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux en serrant très fort ses paupières, pour retenir son envie d'hurler à qui voudra l'entendre qu'il avait mal, tellement mal. Son cœur se refermait en une petite boule de chaire qui avait beaucoup de mal à pomper le sang, et son corps était si faible. Il voulait s'écrouler et pleurer comme un petit enfant, mais… Non. Il ne devait pas.

- Quoi, souffla-t-il après un long moment en tournant doucement la tête sans pour autant faire face à son cousin.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Yahiko.

- …

- De te mettre autant de pression.

- Écoute Yahiko, commença Naruto d'une voix légèrement plus forte que le murmure précédent. Je suis touché que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi mais rassure toi, je vais bien.

Le blond laissa quelques secondes s'écouler.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, continua-t-il. Je promets de dormir un peu durant le voyage.

- Naruto, fit Yahiko en s'approchant. Et Sasuke… ?

- S'il te plaît. Je n'ai… pas envie de parler de lui, ni même de penser à lui, l'interrompit son cousin d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Il secoua ensuite la tête et Yahiko fronça douloureusement les sourcils.

- Je veux juste l'oublier, murmura le blond en une voix étrangement aigue.

Le rouquin comprit que Naruto luttait contre un sanglot. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, et sortit de sa chambre pour marcher le long du couloir, jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il descendit lentement. Yahiko resta dans la chambre, debout au milieu. Il était si bouleversé, lui aussi. Sasuke n'était plus là. Il avait disparu d'un seul coup et tout ça le dépassait… Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais pour l'instant, il partit rejoindre son cousin, espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà sorti.

- Naruto ! Attends !

Le blond, sur le seuil de la porte, se retourna. Pour la première fois, il regarda dans les yeux de son cousin et celui-ci s'approcha, la main dans la poche. Il en ressortit une petite photo, toute petite qu'il tendit à Naruto.

- Neji me l'a donnée. Pour toi. Il veut que tu en prennes soin. C'est la photo la plus ressente qu'il avait de lui.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur la photo et la regarda un long, très long moment. Puis les releva avec cet air indifférent dans lequel, malgré tout, Yahiko y voyait une douleur sans merci.

- Je ne veux pas de photo, affirma-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Sur ce, le blond tourna les talons pour de bon, sortant dehors où la pluie tombait malgré l'hiver. La neige déjà présente était devenue molle à mesure que l'eau ruisselait dessus. Naruto traîna ses valises jusqu'à sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre arrière. Il y fourra ses bagages, et fut rejoint par son cousin, qui ne tarda pas à se frotter les mains sur les bras, n'étant vêtu que d'un tee-shirt.

- Je sais que tu souffres énormément, lança-t-il en un nuage de fumée qui sortie de sa bouche. Mais Naruto écoute moi, tu ne risques plus la prison ici, la question est réglée ! Les jumeaux Hyûga ont convaincu le juge, tu es un homme libre !

- Libre, répéta le blond en fermant avec colère la portière du coffre. Je ne serai jamais libre avec moi-même, Yahiko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, soupira-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ça, répondit Naruto en se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur.

Yahiko le suivit derechef. Il l'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière et l'obligea à lui faire face. Yahiko connaissait le blond mieux que quiconque. Et il n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Naruto soupira et décida de regarder son cousin. Bientôt les deux hommes furent trempés, mais aucun des deux semblaient en tenir compte. Ce fut le blond qui parla en premier.

- Ce n'est pas la prison qui m'oblige à fuir, Yahiko, murmura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Naruto regarda un peu partout, une grimace de douleur figée dans les traits normalement fins de son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides, brillants, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait six ans, que Yahiko vit son cousin ainsi.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-il d'une voix lointaine en regardant les rues et les alentours. Je me sens étouffer. Cette ville me rend malade, rien qu'à regarder ces édifices, j'en ai mal au cœur. Ces rues, ces maisons, cette neige… Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je… je n'ai plus rien à perdre si je pars. Et je _veux_ partir. Refaire ma vie ailleurs. L'oublier. C'est tout ce que je veux...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, et Yahiko demeura silencieux. Le blond n'enleva pas cette goutte d'eau, il la laissa rouler jusqu'à ses lèvres et dans sa bouche. C'était salé. Mais pas aussi amer que cette boule dans sa gorge, qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Il voulait vomir, il voulait crier, pleurer. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sa fierté ? Sa dignité ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus… Il se sentait si vulnérable…

Au bout d'un moment, dans lequel Naruto essuya une larme par-ci par-là et renifla, Yahiko glissa sa main dans l'une des deux poches sur le long manteau de son cousin, et y déposa la petite photo bien au fond. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- Tu l'aimais, pas vrai ? Souffla-t-il.

Naruto ferma les yeux. « _Une chose est sûre, c'est que je suis lamentablement tombé amoureux de toi._ » Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour empêcher un sanglot de sortir. Il laissa un moment s'écouler, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à _lui_, et à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il y arriva… lentement… il se calma.

Yahiko, toujours debout devant lui, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Oui, Yahiko, finit par dire le blond dans un murmure quasi-inaudible. Je n'avais pourtant pas prévu tomber amoureux de lui… Loin de là… Mais… Il est mort dans mes bras…

Yahiko s'approcha et l'enlaça pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Naruto serra son cousin, tentant de retenir ses nombreux pleurs. Cette image ne cessait de le hanter depuis 16 jours. Sasuke, dans ses bras, le ventre déchiré et le visage tout blanc baigné de larmes… À ce moment là, il avait été si impuissant, tellement dépourvu de tous moyens, qu'il était resté là à le serrer contre lui, à le regarder mourir lentement…

- Tout est de ma faute, marmonna Naruto en reculant de l'étreinte de Yahiko.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, souffla ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si jamais je ne lui avais demandé de l'aide pour assassiner Itachi, il serait à l'école avec ses amis à l'heure où on se parle. Et pas… dans son cercueil…

- Naruto, l'interrompit Yahiko. C'est ridicule.

- Ridicule mais vrai.

- Sa mort aussi me bouleverse autant que toi, je t'assure ! Ça… ça me dépasse ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là, partout. Mais c'est… une partie de la vie. Tout le monde doit mourir un jour !

- Pas à 17 ans !

Yahiko ferma les yeux de douleur, partageant si bien celle de son cousin.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. C'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'on ait à faire dans une vie… Faire le deuil de la personne qu'on aime. Mais il faut… il faut aller de l'avant. La vie continue, Naruto.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le blond dans un murmure. J'ai un train à prendre.

Il monta alors dans sa voiture. Cette fois-ci, Yahiko n'eut pas la force de l'en empêcher. Naruto s'installa derrière le volant, et d'un mouvement lent et fatigué, démarra le moteur. Un bruit constant couvrit le silence, et le blond finit par relever la tête.

- Quand je serai arrivé, je… je t'enverrai une carte postale. Si tu veux me rejoindre, libre à toi…

Sur ce, Naruto pesa sur la pédale et sa voiture partit lentement.

* * *

Naruto ne se souciait pas de l'écho de ces pas dans cette grande Église vide. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et il s'en fichait. Yahiko le pensait partit à l'autre bout du continent, mais non. Quand il était passé devant l'Église, il n'avait pas pu résister, se disant qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait plus personne. Juste… _lui_.

S'avançant sur le long tapis noir, il se laissa misérablement tomber à genoux quand il arriva devant le tombeau ouvert. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il vit le visage qu'il aimait tant, pour la première fois depuis ces 16 jours. Blanc comme la neige, il semblait figé dans le temps. Ses paupières étaient closes, son nez toujours aussi parfait, et sa bouche… sa bouche qu'il avait tant envie de toucher avec la sienne.

Il secoua la tête. _Il est mort, je ne peux pas… l'embrasser…_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre dans une cruelle torture mentale. Le blond continua de le regarder.

Allongé, les poignets croisés sur sa poitrine qui ne bougeait désormais plus, Sasuke semblait si paisible. Jamais plus il ne se réveillerait, ne cessait de penser Naruto, ajoutant à chaque fois un couteau de plus dans son cœur meurtri. Son cœur ratatiné et déjà vieux. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. _C'est ridicule_, pensa-t-il, _est-ce que j'suis vraiment là à attendre qu'un mort se réveille ? _

Il tenta de se ressaisir, et tendit un bras. Du bout des doigts, il se permit de toucher au moins son visage. Mais la déception inconsciente qu'il eut quand il constata que cette chaleur n'existait plus. Que juste le froid se dégageait de son corps vidé de vie. _Il est mort, c'est normal_, continua-t-il de penser en se mordant les lèvres.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et Naruto baissa la tête un long moment. Puis, il releva les yeux vers son ange endormi.

- Réveilles-toi, chuchota-t-il en glissant deux doigts sur son front. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix…

Aucune réponse. Le blond s'y attendait, mais n'empêche, c'était douloureux. « _Je veux que tu m'aimes…_ » Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, pour chasser cette voix. Une voix qu'il aimait pourtant.

Après un long silence, il reprit le cours de son monologue.

- C'est la première fois, commença-t-il en caressant le visage en porcelaine de son bien-aimé. Que la défaite a un goût aussi amer. Je n'ai pourtant jamais perdu avant. J'étais toujours le vainqueur. Fier. Et fort. Aujourd'hui je me sens tellement faible. J'ai envie de pleurer comme un enfant, et de crier comme un animal blessé… Mais personne ne m'entendrait de toute façon. Et toi non plus…

Le blond baissa la tête, un sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient baignées de larme mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il releva ensuite la tête, le regard embrouillé par l'eau dans ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières pour les chasser et quelques gouttes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, ayant l'impression d'étouffer, et sortit de sa poche la petite photo qu'il avait refusée, mais que son cousin avait quand même déposée dans son manteau.

Il la contempla un moment.

- Tu ne te ressemble plus, Sasuke, chuchota-t-il.

Encore une fois, le silence lui répondit. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pendant quelques secondes. Il entendait encore les sanglots de Sasuke, le jour où il était venu le délivrer de prison. Il sentait encore ses doigts fins entre les siens, sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs souffles saccadés mélangés. Il sentait encore son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine… « _Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te protéger… je ne veux pas te perdre…_ » Sa voix tremblante et brisée par ses pleurs résonnait encore dans sa mémoire.

À bout de forces, Naruto serra la mâchoire et les poings, écrasant la photo entre ses doigts. Il grogna, un grognement qui se transforma en soupire.

- J'avais un train à prendre, murmura-t-il. Mais j'ai fais demi-tour. C'est pas grave. Il repassera demain matin. Je voulais t'emmener au bout du monde, Sasuke. Je voulais te faire voir que, quelque part, le monde est beau. Il n'y a pas que des horreurs, tu sais. Tu ne méritais pas tout ce qui t'es tombé dessus, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protégé mieux. Cette lame… a été fatale pour toi… Pardonne-moi…

Le blond lâcha un sanglot qu'il étouffa. Il revoyait le sang sur ses mains, quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Du rouge. Que tu rouge. Il se reprit bien vite, et rouvrit ses yeux – qu'il avait fermés – pour regarder à nouveau son ange endormi. Il reposa le dos de sa main sur sa joue et caressa doucement sa peau. _Même mort, il est toujours aussi magnifique_, songea-t-il.

Une cloche résonna alors, et le blond sursauta, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il comprit rapidement que c'était le grand clocher dans la tour de l'Église qui sonnait minuit. Il s'essuya les yeux et les joues et prit une grande respiration.

- Je dois partir maintenant, continua-t-il. Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Quand j'irai mieux, quand je serai un nouvel homme. Je veux changer, je veux devenir celui que mon père a toujours voulu que je sois, et pas ce… tueur… Je te le dois, mon amour, c'est grâce à toi…

Il se pencha et attrapa doucement ses lèvres, l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le baiser était mort, il allait dans un sens, et ce fut pourquoi le blond ne l'approfondit pas. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- C'est une véritable torture, souffla-t-il, d'avoir à te dire au revoir… Mais je dois le faire… Sinon tu ne pourras jamais partir l'âme en paix. Et moi non plus.

L'oxygène sembla manquer à Naruto, et il agrippa son tee-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine. Tout d'un coup, il ne respirait plus. Il suffoquait. C'était beaucoup trop difficile… Mais malgré tout, un petit, tout petit sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

- N'oublis pas que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouverai, je penserai à toi.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi, sale gamin, rigola-t-il tout seul, d'une toute petite voix. Je parle comme un vrai poète, quelle horreur…

Il se mit debout, et posa une dernière fois son regard sur Sasuke qui, toujours allongé, restait immobile. Terriblement immobile. Naruto perdit son sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Je parle tout seul, maintenant_, pensa-t-il, _je n'arrive pas à y croire…_

Il mit un long, très long moment à détacher son regard du corps inanimé de celui qu'il aimait de tout son être, puis une fois fait, il tourna les talons. Un sanglot étouffé sortit de ses lèvres et il marcha le long de l'allée, pour ensuite sortir dehors. L'air était plus froid que ce matin, la nuit était fraîche, et la pluie d'un peu plus tôt s'était transformée en neige qui tombait doucement, voletant au vent.

Voyant sa voiture garée dans la rue, droit devant lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il s'avança et se mit au chaud derrière le volant. Il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, écoutant le silence, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu en deux mois. De leurs tout premiers mots échangés à leur dernier baiser.

Naruto fondit en larmes.

* * *

**11 mois plus tard, 15 octobre**

_Neji,_

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est que je vais mieux. Enfin, mieux, c'est beau dire. J'ai un travaille, ici, à Londres. Je me suis installé là parce que le paysage est différent. Et pas qu'un peu. J'arrive à me faire un nouveau visage, une nouvelle vie, à penser à autre chose. J'ai tournée la page même si cela a été l'épreuve la plus horrible et difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie. Je viens d'avoir 24 ans, le 10 octobre dernier, mais pourtant je me sens si vieux. Tu n'as pas idée. _

_Je vais en venir à la raison pourquoi je t'écris. En fait, c'est pour te dire à quel point j'ai souffert ces derniers mois. Je me suis dis que, si j'ai eu si mal de la perte de quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis si peu, ça voulait dire que toi, toi qui étais si proche de lui, a souffert tout autant, et je tenais à t'écrire pour te donner ma compassion. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais ce sentiment de culpabilité s'est dissipé au fil des jours et avec Yahiko qui me répète constamment que je n'y étais pour rien. Nous sommes colocataires, maintenant. _

_Je ne sais pas si cette stabilité demeurera. Il m'arrive parfois de pleurer toute une nuit parce que je repense à Sasuke. Il est encore si présent autour de moi, je le vois partout. Il y a des jours où je ris pour rien, où je pleure, où je suis tout simplement de bonne humeur, et je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette énergie que je croyais avoir perdu en même temps que lui. _

_Je ne sais pas si je te réécrirai dans le futur. Mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point je l'aime encore, et que je l'aimerai sans doute toujours. Il m'a complètement changé, transformé, et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus cet homme-là. Je ne suis plus le même, plus du tout… _

_Et voilà, je m'esclaffe. Je ris parce que j'ai l'impression que cette lettre se transforme en journal intime. Une partie de Sasuke vit en moi, et il y a des jours où je suis aussi fragile que lui. _

_Je me suis enfuis au bout du monde pour oublier, mais j'ai enfin compris que, où que je sois, je n'oublierai pas. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. Dis à ta cousine que je pris encore à la mémoire de Sasuke et de Kiba, qui est mort beaucoup trop tôt lui aussi. Je suis désolé pour tout. _

_Avec toute ma compassion,_

_Uzumaki, Naruto._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
